Never Giving Up (Rewriting)
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: (Third in The Not The Last Series) Follow The Doctor & Frost on their adventures with their son Reaper they also meet Amy and Rory and well let's see what adventures they have. Sequel to 'Frost's Diary'. Do Not Own Doctor Who Just OC.
1. The Eleventh Hour

**The Eleventh Hour**

***EDITED***

**3rd POV:**

The TARDIS was tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flew over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor and Frost whom were holding Reaper's hand dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between the Doctor's teeth and trying to pull themselves back inside. They were heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. They climbed back inside and shut the doors behind them, exhausted, as the TARDIS careered on its way.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

It's night time. A pinwheel rattled in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl was saying her prayers. "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a…" Amelia said getting interrupted as she heard the TARDIS materialising outside, then a crash. "Back in a moment." She said grabbing a torch and looked outside. The TARDIS had crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed. "Thank you, Santa." She gushed.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

For only the second time ever, the TARDIS doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook was thrown out. A soaking wet Doctor clambered out. "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." The Doctor rambled. He sat on the edge of the TARDIS.

"Doctor a little help would be nice!" Frost shouted up. The Doctor grabbed the rope pulled up Frost and Reaper pulled up sat next to the Doctor on the TARDIS and they looked down.

"Whoa. Look at that." The Doctor cheered looking at his wife and child.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked concerned looking at the strange family in front of her.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." Frost commented holding onto the Doctor for dear life.

"You're soaking wet," Amelia argued.

"We were in the swimming pool." Reaper voiced and they all stared at him as he hardly talked ever and it was a big surprise.

"You said you were in the library." Amelia argued at Frost.

"So was the swimming pool." The Doctor joined in before Reaper got angry. Whenever Reaper got angry he'd start a fire he was the same as Frost as he has a gift but not snow or ice but fire.

"Are you policemen?" Amelia asked the adults.

"Why? Did you call for policemen?" The Doctor asked confused and curious as to why she asked.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Amelia asked.

"What crack? Argh!" The Doctor cried falling to the ground. Frost jumped off carefully landing next to the Doctor putting Reaper to the floor next to her.

"Are you all right, mister?" Amelia asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm…" He started but a breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked shocked at what she saw.

"We don't know yet. We're still cooking. Does it scare you?" Frost asked her.

"No, it just looks a bit weird." Amelia told her.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" Frost corrected herself.

"Yes," Amelia answered.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Frost and this is our son Reaper. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." The Doctor ordered and walked straight into a tree.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"Let's get some ice on it before it swells and the regeneration sets in." Frost said taking Reaper's hand.

"Early days. Steering a bit off." The Doctor commented.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" Amelia asked him confused as he bit into an apple, then spat it back out.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" The Doctor asked disgusted and horrified at what he had just eaten.

"An apple," Amelia answered more confused.

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples." The Doctor stated rather passionately.

"You said you loved them." Amelia reminded him.

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt my favourite. Give me yoghurt." The Doctor corrected her and Frost took the apple eating it peacefully.

"It seems I like apples." Frost commented and saw Reaper staring at Amelia in curiousity. She got the Doctor a pot from the fridge. He poured it into his mouth then spat it out.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in." The Doctor complained more.

"You said it was your favourite," Amelia argued.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" The Doctor said before twitching violently.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked concerned and saw Reaper run over to his father hugging him tightly.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something." The Doctor ordered. So Amelia got the frying pan out while the Doctor dried his hair with a towel.

"Ah, bacon!" The Doctor cheered and that got spat out, too. "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" He asked disgusted and Reaper smiled and looked around taking some bacon off the plate.

"Mum, can we have bacon later?" Reaper asked looking over at Frost.

"Sure thing sweetie after we sort your father out," Frost replied and Amelia got a saucepan of baked beans got heated up.

"Ah, you see? Beans." The Doctor said happily until he got them in his mouth, that is. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking." He said looking at the plate in front of him.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor threw the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat. "And stay out!" The Doctor shouted.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"We've got some carrots." Amelia suggested.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard." The Doctor suggested. The Doctor contentedly dipped the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and ate, while Amelia had ice cream and Reaper shared with her happily.

"Funny," Amelia stated looking at Reaper smiling with ice cream around his mouth and Frost eating another apple.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Amelia Pond," Amelia answered.

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" Frost asked her looking at the two smiling.

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish." Amelia answered not sounding unhappy.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." Frost asked her looking around.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." Amelia told them.

"We don't even have an aunt." The Doctor told her.

"You're lucky," Amelia said.

"I know. So, your aunt, where is she?" Frost asked.

"She's out," Amelia answered.

"And she left you all alone?" Reaper asked looking confused.

"I'm not scared," Amelia said puffing up her chest and Reaper giggled.

"Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Amelia asked confused.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." Frost answered.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The crack was about three to four feet long, and slightly 'w' shaped. "You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." The Doctor said.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them," Amelia told him and gave the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?" The Doctor asked and he scanned it with the sonic. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" He asked.

"What?" The younger ones asked.

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." Frost said looking over the shoulder of the Doctor to see the results of the scan.

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" Frost asked.

"A voice. Yes." Amelia answered and there was a vague growling from somewhere. Frost emptied Amelia's night-time glass of water and used it to listen to the crack.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Atraxi reported.

"Prisoner Zero?" Frost asked confused.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia asked.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Atraxi repeated.

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?" Frost asked.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…" Frost suggested.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Amelia answered.

"Everything's going to be fine." The Doctor told her.

"Doctor really you just told her all of that for you to say that?" Frost argued glaring at him.

"Sorry dear." The Doctor apologised. The Doctor took little Amelia's hand and aimed the sonic at the crack. It widened, flooding the bedroom with bright light.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped." Atraxi repeated.

"Hello? Hello?" The Doctor called and a giant blue eye looked at them through the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia asked. A bolt of light went to the Doctor, and he doubled over, then the crack closed again.

"There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new." Frost said.

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard." Frost told them.

"Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." The Doctor said showing Frost.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless." Frost said and shared a look with the Doctor.

"Unless what?" Reaper asked concerned.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." The Doctor answered.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The stairs went up. There was a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase went down again. "It's difficult. Brand new us. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye." The Doctor rambled and the TARDIS Cloister Bell tolled. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The older Time Lord shouted.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"We've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" The Doctor shouted.

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Amelia asked.

"It's not a box. It's a time machine." Frost answered pulling Reaper with her.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asked.

"Not for much longer if we can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it." Frost told the little girl.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked excited at the idea.

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give us five minutes, we'll be right back." The Doctor promised.

"People always say that." Amelia groaned disappointedly.

"Are we people?" Frost asked looking at the small Scottish girl.

"Do we even look like people?" Reaper asked looking between his parents.

"Trust us. I'm the Doctor, that's my wife Frost and my son Reaper." The Doctor finished smirking. They jumped down into the TARDIS. "Geronimo!" He shouted. A splash sound is heard and the door closed and the TARDIS dematerialised. Amelia ran back to her bedroom, got out a suitcase from underneath her bed and started packing. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and woolly hat, Amelia sat on her suitcase in the garden and waits. When the TARDIS finally materialised, steaming, it is day and Amelia is not there. The Doctor stumbled out along with Frost and Reaper. "Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" He shouted running.

"Dad stop!" Reaper shouted after him.

"Doctor, Reaper wait!" Frost shouted they follow after the Doctor.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Amelia? Amelia, are you alright? Are you there?" The Doctor asked shouting around the house. He ran up to her bedroom door. "Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…" He shouted but is cut off as a floorboard creaks behind him. He turned and got knocked out by a cricket bat.

"Doctor!" Frost and Reaper shouted before getting hit too.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse marched into the ward. "So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak." Ramsden said to Rory.

"Yes, Doctor Ramsden." Rory replied.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Ramsden asked.

"Because they called for you." Rory answered.

"Me." Ramsden said.

"Doctor," Barney called. The male coma patient behind them was speaking. "Doctor. Doctor." He called.

"Doctor. Doctor." Woman patient called.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor." Patients called out.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor, Frost and Reaper revived with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform as used her radio. "I have three suspects. Two white male and a white female, three mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got them restrained. Oi! You three, sit still." Amy says into her radio.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat." Reaper said feeling his sore jaw looking at his parents.

"You were breaking and entering." Amy argued. The Time Lords looked to see that they are handcuffed to the radiator together.

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." The Doctor said looking at Frost.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Amy ordered them.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman." Frost said looking around.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy said to them.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" Reaper asked confused slightly.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked looking between them.

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" The Doctor listed off what he knew about the kid.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Amy told them.

"How long?" Reaper asked.

"Six months." Amy answered.

"No. No. No. No, we can't be six months late. we said five minutes. We promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" Frost asked.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. These guys know something about Amelia Pond." Amy said into her radio.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"I don't think they were even conscious," Ramsden remarked.

"Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing." Rory stuttered.

"Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake." Ramsden said.

"I've seen them." Rory argued.

"These patients are under twenty-four-hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?" Ramsden asked.

"It's a camera too." Rory told her and Doctor Ramsden's bleeper went off.

"You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now." Ramsden told him.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now," Frost told her.  
"I live here." Amy answered her.

"But you're the police." Reaper argued.

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?" Amy asked.

"How many rooms?" Frost asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked and the Doctor was looking at her with pride as Reaper was looking slightly confused.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." Frost told her.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because it will change your life." The Doctor told her.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." Amy answered.

"Six." Reaper argued catching up to what his parents were on about.

"Six?" Amy asked confused.

"Look." Reaper told her looking ahead.

"Look where?" Amy asked still confused.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." Reaper told her and his parents shared a look of pride for their son.

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" Amy asked.

"There's a perception filter all-round the door. Sensed it the last time we were here. Should've seen it." The Doctor said.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy questioned.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff us now." Frost told her.

"I don't have the key. I lost it." Amy told her.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" The Doctor asked looking at his wife.

"Maybe why don't you tell Reaper that he should stop starring at the policewoman," Frost replied and Reaper looked at them making a noise of disagreement. As Amy went inside the mystery room.

"Again. My screwdriver, where is it?" The Doctor asked looking around for it.

"I can't find mine either," Frost added.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes. "Silver thing, blue and yellow at the end. Where did they go?" The Doctor asked from the corridor.

"There's nothing here." Amy shouted back.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room," Reaper argued.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"What makes you think you could see it?" The Doctor asked her looking for anyway out as Frost started freezing her hand that was cuffed to the radiator.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Now please, just get out." Frost told her.

"Silver, blue and yellow at the end?" Amy asked.

"Our screwdrivers, yeah." The Doctor cheered.

"There here." Amy replied.

"Must have rolled under the door." The Doctor concluded and Reaper and Frost both hit him on the head and he gave a cry of pain.

"Yeah. Must have. And then they must have jumped up on the table." Amy retorted.

"Get out of there." The Time Lords shouted.

"Get out of there! Get out!" They shouted at her and Amy picked up the screwdrivers, which were nearly stuck to the table with gunk.

"Get out of there!" They kept shouting.

Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy. "What is it? What are you doing?" Reaper asked.

"There's nothing here, but…" Amy said.

"Corner of your eye," Frost told her.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look." Frost told her and Amy turned and finally stared it in the face. She screamed.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Get out!" The Time Lords shouted to her and she ran to them. "Give me that." The Older Time Lords told her and they grabbed their sonic and locked the door, then the Doctor tried to free himself, while Frost smashed the cuff into pieces and helped Reaper free.

"Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor asked.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." Reaper said sarcastically. There is a bright light in the room.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amy asked frantically.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. We'll be fine." The Doctor told her.

"There is no backup," Amy told them.

"We heard you on the radio. You called for backup." Reaper said.

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." Amy argued.

"You're a policewoman," Frost said.

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy said and took off her cap and her long red hair fell down. The door fell down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looked just like Barney the coma patient. "But it's just…" She said.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." Reaper told her and the man barked.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy asked confused by the situation.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" Frost asked it but it didn't answer. The coma patient had a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opened his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.

"Stay, boy! Her and us, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up." The Doctor told it.

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy argued.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us." The Doctor told Prisoner Zero.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." Atraxi reported from somewhere.

"What's that?" Amy asked looking around.

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe." Reaper tried sorting the whole situation.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported.

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." Reaper babbled.

"Father like son," Frost muttered and the Doctor smiled at her hearing her.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported and the Doctor struggled with the sonic screwdriver.

"Come on, work, work, work, come on." The Doctor groaned and Frost tried with hers.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported. The Doctor finally freed himself from the handcuffs.

"Finally." Reaper and Frost smirked already free.

"Run! Run!" The Doctor ordered.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Kissogram?" Reaper asked.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it." Amy said.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" Reaper asked her another question.

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" Amy argued.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

"Me too." Frost said and the Doctor tried getting into the TARDIS.

"No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in." The Doctor groaned.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported.

"Come on." Amy said.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces." The Doctor pointed out.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." Amy said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. We're not six months late, We're twelve years late." The Doctor said after licking the new shed.

"He's coming." Amy said.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" Reaper asked her.

"We've got to go." Amy said.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" Reaper asked her again.

"Why did you say five minutes!" Amy shouted.

"What?" Frost and the Doctor asked confused.

"Come on." Amy ordered them.

"What?" They repeated.

"Come on!" Amy shouted.

"What?" They repeated yet again but Reaper looked at her then smirked.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"You're Amelia." The Doctor concluded finally.

"And you're late." Amy argued.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." Frost added.

"I'm Amelia and you're late." Amy confirmed.

"What happened?" Reaper asked her and she looked at him for what seemed the first time.

"Twelve years." Amy told him.

"You hit us with a cricket bat." The Doctor said.

"Twelve years." Amy repeated.

"A cricket bat." The Doctor stated.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists." Amy told them.

"Four?" Reaper asked shocked.

"I kept biting them." Amy argued.

"Why?" Reaper asked her confused sharing a look with his parents.

"They said you weren't real." Amy retorted.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." Atraxi reported and Frost looked around to hear it coming from the Ice cream van speakers.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van." Amy concluded.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported again.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked the Ice Cream Man.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." Ice Cream Man told him and it's also on the radio.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported and it is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.

"Doctor, Frost, what's happening? And who are you?" Amy asked the last one directed at Reaper.

"I'm Reaper duh." Reaper answered her.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control. "Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported from the TV.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look." The Doctor told her looking at her TV set.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?" Mrs Angelo asked.

"Well, sometimes." Amy answers vaguely.

"I thought you were a nurse." Mrs Angelo said.

"I can be a nurse." Amy replied.

"Or actually a nun?" Mrs Angelo asked.

"I dabble." Amy replied.

"Amy, who are your friends?" Mrs Angelo asked.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." Reaper asked her.

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy." Amy answered.

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name." Frost told her.

"Bit fairytale." Amy quoted.

"I know you two, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Mrs Angelo smiled.

"Not us. Brand new faces First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?" The Doctor asked.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." Amy replied.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." Reaper smirked.

"You're worse than my aunt." Amy groaned and the Doctor spoke to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Frost and our son Reaper. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself." The Doctor introduced and everyone turns to Reaper surprised by his slight change in appearance sligh.

"Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche." Atraxi reported on a French radio station.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." Frost realised and looked out of the window.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked her.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." Frost worked out and a young man came in the room but they don't completely acknowledge him. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes." She figured looking between the Doctor and Reaper.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked.

"Are you the Doctor and Frost?" Jeff asked.

"They are, aren't they? There the Doctor and Frost! The Raggedy Doctor and The Frozen Queen. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor and The Frozen Queen. It's them. But what about that young boy you use to talk about?" Mrs Angelo asked.

"Shut up." Amy told them.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked.

"You talked about me?" Reaper asked.

"Gran, it's them, isn't it? It's really them!" Jeff exclaimed excited to see them for real.

"Hey I do exist here right?" Reaper asked waving his hands about.

"Who are you?" Jeff asks confused.

"I'm Reaper." He introduced himself.

"Wow you look really different." Jeff commented.

"Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked.

"The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." Atraxi reported on the TV.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet." Frost answered.

"will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported again.

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." Reaper whispered not looking too happy.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The eyeball is one of many snowflake icicle type spaceships above the Earth. "Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reported.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Amy walked down the middle of the road. "What is this place? Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Leadworth." Amy answered.

"Where's the rest of it?" Frost asked confused.

"This is it." Amy answered.

"Is there an airport?" Reaper asked.

"No." Amy answered.

"A nuclear power station?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Amy answered again.

"Even a little one?" Frost asked.

"No." Amy answered again getting more and more angry.

"Nearest city?" Reaper asked.

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car." Amy answered.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Amy answered.

"Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and we've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?" Frost asked looking forward.

"It's a duck pond." Amy answered.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" Reaper asked.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy answered.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Frost asked her.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy asked and the Doctor clutched his chest.

"I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." The Doctor said and Frost held him tightly trying to keep him steady.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked and a black disc covered the sun, like a total eclipse. "So what's wrong with the sun?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." Reaper groaned looking around.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up." Amy said disbelieving.

"Why would we wind you up?" Reaper asked her.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy argued.

"And you believed us." Frost argued.

"Then I grew up." Amy snapped.

"Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw." The Doctor remarked and he saw people all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Rory photographing the people. The time is 11:30am. "Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us." He told her.

"No." Amy said.

"I'm sorry?" Reaper asked.

"No!" Amy snapped.

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked as Amy dragged the Doctor to a car that had just pulled up and slammed his tie in the door, then took the keys from the driver and locked it. "Are you out of your mind?" He asked her while Frost and Reaper just stood there shocked.

"Who are you?" Amy asked them.

"You know who we are." Frost argued.

"No, really. Who are you?" Amy asked them again.

"Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes." Reaper told her.

"Well, better talk quickly, then." Amy argued.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." Mr Henderson told her.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee." Amy told him.

"Right, yes." Mr Henderson agreed and does as he is told.

"Catch." The Doctor told her and tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh. "I'm the Doctor, with my wife Frost and son Reaper. Were time travellers. Everything we told you twelve years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." He told her.

"I don't believe you." Amy said still not believing.

"Just twenty minutes. Just believe us for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes." The Doctor told her and Amy unlocked Mister Henderson's car.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor told them and they ran onto the village green and the Doctor grabbed Rory's phone.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" Reaper asked him.

"Amy." Rory greeted.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." Amy introduced.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy corrected him.

"Amy." Rory said.

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh my God, it's him." Rory gasped.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy told her boyfriend.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. And The Frozen Queen but what about the kid?" Rory asked.

"Hello I'm here. I'm Reaper and why does everyone recognise my parents but not me?" He groaned.

"Yeah, they came back." Amy told him.

"But they were a story. They were a game." Rory stated what he thought is a fact but was so wrong.

"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." Frost ordered getting annoyed.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…" Rory explained.

"In a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor and Rory said together.

"Yeah." Rory agreed.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." Frost smiled and the man barked at them. "Prisoner Zero." She smirked.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Amy answered simply and one of the pretty eyeball spaceships came down.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like sonic screwdrivers." Frost smirked at the Doctor and they make all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoomed off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.

"Oi, come back here! Come back!" Firemen shouted.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" The Doctor asked and he blew up a red telephone box, then the screwdrivers explode. "No, no! No, don't do that!" He shouted.

"Look, it's going." Rory stated.

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is…" The Doctor said but Prisoner Zero went squidgy and disappeared down a drain cover.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy stated the obvious.

"Well, of course it did." Reaper said.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdrivers, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!" Frost groaned trying to think hard.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

Patient Barney is shaking. "Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?" Ramsden asked and the multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." Frost explained.

"So how come you three show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Amy argued.

"They're looking for him, but they followed us. They saw us through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because we are." The Doctor explained.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone." Reaper ordered.

"How can they be real? they was never real." Rory said.

"Phone. Now. Give me." Reaper ordered getting more annoyed.

"They were just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as Reaper." Rory said as Reaper flicked through the images on the iPhone.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?" Reaper asked.

"Yeah." Rory answered.

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." Frost corrected.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." The Doctor asked.

"Thanks." Rory grumbled.

"Jeff." Amy answered.

"Oh, thanks." Rory grumbled again.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You three, (pointing at Amy, Rory and Reaper) get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone us when you're done." The Doctor told them.

"Your car. Come on." Amy said.

"But how can he be here? How can the Doctor, Frost and Reaper be here?" Rory asked and Amy, Rory and Reaper got into a proper Mini, not a BMW oversized wannabe.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

Jeff was lounging on his bed, using his laptop. "Hello. Laptop. Give me." The Doctor ordered.

"No, no, no, no, wait." Jeff whaled.

"It's fine. Give it here." The Doctor ignored him.

"Hang on!" Jeff shouted but The Doctor took the laptop and saw what Jeff was browsing.

"Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor told him and Mrs Angelo entered the room.

"Gran." Jeff whined.

"What are you doing?" Mrs Angelo asked.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Frost. Ah, and here they all are." The Doctor told them and hands over the laptop to Frost.

"All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." Frost listed off.

"I like Patrick Moore." Mrs Angelo commented.

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil." Frost told her receiving a look from the Doctor. "What?" She asked and looked at his face before kissing his lips lightly.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff argued.

"Can't I?" Frost asked and six faces came up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. Frost showed them the Doctor's psychic paper.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore asked her.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" A man asked.

"Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." Frost told them.

"It's here too, I'm getting it." Patrick Moore said.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." Frost told them. While Rory, Reaper and Amy ran into the hospital.

"Sir, what are you doing?" NASA asked.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" Frost asked.

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked.

"Patrick, behave." Frost scolded him.

"What does this virus do?" A man asked.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (sotto) Jeff, you're my best man." Frost said.

"You what?" Jeff asked confused.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." Frost explained to him.

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." The Doctor told him and The Two Time Lords ran out.

"Okay, guys, let's do this." Jeff said getting ready but the Doctor ran back into the room.

"Oh, and delete your internet history." The Doctor advised him.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Something's happened up there. We can't get through." Rory said.

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy asked him as Reaper looked around the area.

"I don't know. No one knows. Phone him." Rory told her.

"I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." Amy asked the Doctor over the phone.

"What did he say?" Reaper asked.

"Look in the mirror. Ha, ha! Uniforms. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car." Amy said.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Don't worry, we've commandeered a vehicle." The Doctor told her looking at Frost smirking.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

Rory, Reaper and Amy ran up the stairs. They entered the coma ward floor and it was a mess. "Oh god." Amy gasped and a woman with two girls met them in the corridor.

"Officer." The mother greeted.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses." The mother explained and Reaper took Amy's phone making a phone call.

"Are you in?" Frost asked over the phone..

"Yep." Reaper replied.

"But so's Prisoner Zero." Reaper told her.

"You need to get out of there." Frost told him.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog." The mother said but it was not the mother who is speaking.

"I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone." The child said as Rory, Reaper and Amy back away. "Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies." She said.

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." The mother said opening her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.

"Oh, my God!" Rory said shocked.

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" Frost asked down the phone but Amy, Reaper and Rory ran into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles. "Amy, talk to us!" She shouted.

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Amy told her.

"Which window are you?" Frost asked her as the Doctor drove the fire truck.

"What, sorry?" Amy asked confused.

"Which window?" Frost asked again.

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Amy answered and the broom finally gave up.  
"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor and Frost to return. But not this time, Amelia." The Mother taunted but Amy got a text from Rory's phone. 'Duck!' They all do quickly, and the fire engine ladder came crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor and Frost.

"Right! Hello. Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor smiled.

"Time for what, Time Lords?" The mother asked.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." Frost suggested.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." The Mother teased.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." The Doctor said.

"I did not open the crack." The mother told them.

"Somebody did." Frost said.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" The mother asked and she changed to a little girl's voice. "The Doctor and Frost in the TARDIS with Reaper doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!" She teased more back to the adult voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." The mother told her.

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The Doctor shouted as the clock says 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He explained and there was a bright light outside. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" He shouted.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." The mother smirked.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine." The Doctor said as Frost smirked.

"Then I shall take a new form." The mother said.

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link." Frost dismissed.

"And I've had years." The mother smirked and Amy collapsed.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." Reaper freaked out.

"Doctor." Rory said and Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair and a woman with curly hair and a burned outfit.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" The Doctor asked sharing a confused look with Frost.

"It's you two." Rory told them.

"Us? Is that what we look like?" Frost asked looking closely.

"You don't know?" Rory asked confused by this.

"Busy day. Why us, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying us?" Frost asked and a little girl and a slightly younger Reaper came from around a curtain and holds the duplicate hands.

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and Frost she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." Amelia said.

"No, she's dreaming about us because she can hear us. Amy, don't just hear us, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw." Reaper realised.

"No. No. No!" Amelia shouted and she transformed.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor teased.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." Atraxi reported.

"Silence, Doctor and Frost. Silence will fall." Zero warned. Prisoner Zero disappeared in a rush of wind.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory says and Amy wakes up. "Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?" He asked.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"They did it. The Doctor and Frost did it." Rory said.

"No, we didn't." Frost said sharing a knowing look with the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance." Frost told him.

"About what?" Rory asked her.

"The bill." The Doctor answered as Frost phoned the Atraxi.

"Oi, we didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now we've done it." Frost smirked.

"Did she just bring them back? Did they just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Where are you going?" Amy asked as they all walked down the hospital hallway.

"The roof. No, hang on." The Doctor answered.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"We're saving the world - we need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." The Doctor said as all three Time Lords took their clothes off looking for new clothes.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, they're taking their clothes off." Rory said.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." Reaper told him.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. (to Amy) Are you not going to turn your back?" Rory asked.

"No." Amy said sparing a look at Reaper changing.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor walked out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. While Reaper was going for a more casual look and Frost was going for an adventure look. The Atraxi were hovering overhead. "So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy said.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." The Doctor replied and the eyeball dropped onto the roof and scanned the Doctor, Frost and Reaper.

"You are not of this world." Atraxi reported.

"No, but we've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor said as he looks at his selection of ties. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" He asked Frost.

"Is this world important?" Atraxi asked.

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" Frost asked and there was a projection of the world between them.

"No." Atraxi answered.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" Reaper asked.

"No." Atraxi answered.

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." The Doctor said and the projection showed the Daleks et al. "And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" He asked and a run through of all the previous Doctors and also Frost's past shelves and a few other faces and Reaper too, then they step through the projection with a jacket, bow tie, leather jacket and a coat. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He said.

"I'm Frost." Frost introduced.

"I'm Reaper." Reaper introduced.

"Basically, run." They said together. The eyeball zoomed back to its ship and left, very fast. There was a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor took a glowing TARDIS key out of his new jacket pocket.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked. The Doctor, Frost and Reaper were already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

The TARDIS is waiting for them. "Okay, what have you got for us this time?" The Doctor asked sharing an excited look on all their faces.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you." The Doctor praised.

"Oh she's outdone herself this time." Frost smiled. Amy and Rory ran up just at it dematerialised. It was night time. The sound of the TARDIS woke Amy up. She ran outside.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." Reaper explained.

"It's you. You came back." Amy stated.

"Course we came back. We always come back. Something wrong with that?" Reaper asked.

"And you kept the clothes." Amy pointed out.

"Well, we just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot us. We kept the clothes." The Doctor pouted.

"Including the bow tie." Amy giggled.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked them.

"Yeah." Frost answered.

"Okay." Amy accepted.

"So what do you think?" Frost asked.

"Of what?" Amy asked.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?" Reaper asked her.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means. Well, it means come with us." Reaper answered.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Wherever you like." The Doctor said.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." Amy said.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago." Amy told them.

"Oh.! Oops." Reaper laughed as Frost giggled at the Doctor.

"Should of let us handle it then huh?" Frost teased the Doctor.

"Yeah." Amy agreed.

"So that's…" Reaper said.

"Fourteen years!" Amy shouted.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." Reaper smirked.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library." Amy said.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Amy answered.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." Reaper pointed out.

"I grew up." Amy pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." Reaper smiled and he opened the TARDIS door and followed Amy in behind them.

**\- Never Giving Up -**

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor said.

"I'm in my nightie." Amy said.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?" Frost asked her.

"You are so sure that I'm coming." Amy said.

"Yeah, we are." Reaper laughed.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and we know how that feels." The Doctor said.

"Oh, do you?" Amy asked.

"All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." Reaper teased.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." Amy dismissed.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." Frost said and two sonic screwdrivers rose from slots in the console.

"Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear." The Doctor smiled and he used an old typewriter wired into the console.

"Why me?" Amy asked.

"Why not?" Reaper asked.

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Fun. Do we have to have a reason?" Frost asked.

"People always have a reason." Amy reasoned.

"Do we look like people?" Reaper asked.

"Yes." Amy answered.

"Been knocking around on our own for a while. Our choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time." The Doctor said.

"It's giving me earache." Frost joked.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted getting Frost and Reaper to laugh and Frost kissed the Doctor on the lips softly.

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?" Amy asked.

"Just that. Promise." The Doctor told her.

"Okay." Amy said.

"So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know." Frost said.

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box." Amy said.

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha, ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything." The Doctor said and he set the TARDIS in flight with help from both Frost and Reaper. The TARDIS dematerialised in the garden, then in Amy's bedroom with a wedding dress and the veil hanging up on the back of the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_By the way I have to thank xxlisagalloverxx for the title as I was having a hard time thinking for one so thank you and she also has Doctor Who stories and are really good so if you like read. _

**_Favourite, Follow, Comment_**


	2. Beast Below

The Beast Below

**Reaper's POV: **

I was holding the ankle of a floating Amy outside the TARDIS door in space with my parents at the controls talking. "Come on, Pond." I heard my dad say from behind us and I pull her back inside the TARDIS.  
"Now do you believe me?" I asks her.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?" Amy asks us.

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine." Mum tells her and we are above the city in space.

"Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations." Dad says and he runs back to the console and the doors close behind me and Amy.

"Doctor?" Amy asks as my parents and I set the course.

"Migrating to the stars." Mum says.

"Frost?" Amy asks growing frustrated.

"Isn't that amazing?" I joke knowing there are more things like this and way better.

"Reaper!" Amy shouts my name gaining our attention and we realised that I had left her shut outside.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home." Mum explains to the rest of us well more Amy and I but still.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asks.

"Course we can. But first, there's a thing." Dad says gaining a confused Amy.

"A thing?" she asks.

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule we've always stuck to in all our travels. We never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." Dad tells her which was pretty much a lie. I go over to the scanner and see an image of a little girl waiting by some lifts.

"Ooo, that's interesting." I mutter.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" Amy asks and I felt her looking over my shoulder seeing my dad speaking to the weeping little girl. "Doctor?" she asks though he couldn't hear her and he gestures for us to join him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." The tannoy reports.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Amy says slightly excited.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" Dad asks.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks him.

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" Mum asks adding to Dad as normal.

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy answers and I notice it smirking at what my parents had found out and smirked at the human.

"Says the girl in the nightie." I comment.

"Oh my God, I'm in my nightie." Amy gasps in horror I just laugh.

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." Dad tells her.

"London Market is a crime-free zone." The tannoy announces.

"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." Mum tells her and takes a pint glass of water from a table.

"What are you doing?" the man asks as mom puts it on the floor. She looks at it for a moment then returns it to the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?" Mum asks looking around holding Dad's hand.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asks her.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?" Mum asks her.

"Where?" Amy says not really looking.

"There." I point out to a weeping girl, all alone. Dad goes over to her. "Oh great." I mutter to myself.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asks.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." Dad tells her. "Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." I look around and see one of those freaky things watching the little girl as she gets into the lift.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asks.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." Dad reads and gives Amy a colourful wallet.

"But they're just things." Amy points out but something was up with them.

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?" I asks her looking into her eyes.

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed." Amy complains.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha, ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour." Dad tells her knowing she was going to do it.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asks my parents.

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly." Mum tells her and looks at me I knew they would make me stay with Amy so she wasn't all alone and it's not like I had a problem with that.

"So is this how it works, Doctor, Frost? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy asks.

"Yes." I answer.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amy leaves footprints in the dirt of Dean Street as we walk away. "You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace." Mandy the little girl accuses us which was true but still.

"You dropped this." I tell her giving the item back.

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me." Mandy states I wanted to point out that it was my Dad but well I looked too old for him to be my Dad in human sense.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"There's a hole. We have to go back." Mandy tells us she seemed really scared by it.

"A what? A hole?" I asks her. Right outside Magpie Electricals is a striped workman's hut with yellow flashing lights and a keep out sign.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" Mandy asks us looking between us.

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy says going into the workman's hut which is padlocked.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it." Mandy says.

"About what?" I asks her looking around.

"Below." Mandy answers.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." I tell her and get out a pin from my jacket pocket and unlock the padlock letting Amy inside.

"You sound Scottish." Mandy says to Amy I wasn't sure what I sounded like. "And you sound American." She says well I guess I do now.

"I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere." Amy says.

"No. They wanted their own ship. Same with the American's." Mandy says.

"Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes." Amy comments.

"So, how did you get here?" Mandy asks us.

"Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy." Amy says looking at me.

"Your boyfriend?" Mandy asks looking at me.

"Oh." Amy says obviously not knowing how to answer and I walked away looking at one of those machines and realised that they had changed their faces which intrigued me.  
"Coming?" I heard Amy asks as I came closer.

"No!" Mandy shout.

"Suit yourself." Amy disregards.

"Stop! You mustn't do that!" Mandy shouts but Amy goes inside the workman's hut.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's Pov: **

The Doctor and I climb down a ladder and he starts feeling the walls. "Can't be." He mutters and scans it with his screwdriver. There is a glass of water on the floor. The woman is wearing her mask now.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor, Frost?" the woman asks.

"You know us?" the Doctor asks her.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." The woman says to us.

"Who says I see anything?" I asks her.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" The woman asks.

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought I'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was…" I conclude.

"No engine at all." The woman and I finish together.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. We saw it." The Doctor argues.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." The woman tells him.

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor, Frost. You're our only hope. Your friends are safe. This will take you to them. Now go, quickly!" the woman tells us and hands over a tracking device and turns to leave.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?" the Doctor asks her.

"I am Liz Ten, and I will find you." She answers.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****rd**** person Pov: **

Amy wakes up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest, watched a Smiler. "Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Amelia Jessica Pond. Age, thirteen hundred and six." The computer reports. All the four screens all say 1308.

"Shut up." Amy gasps not knowing how to take how old the computer had reported her to be.

"Marital status, unknown." The computer reports.

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." Morgan the man on the screen explains and the presentation is fast, and leaves Amy reeling. She presses Forget. The screen displays Message Waiting. Play.

"This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find the Doctor, Frost and Reaper and get them back to the TARDIS. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to, just please; please get the Doctor, Frost and Reaper off this ship!" Amy on the screen pleads. The door opens. Mandy is waiting outside with Reaper, and then the Doctor and Frost bounces in. "Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real." Amy on screen repeats.

"Amy?" Reaper asks her.

"You've got to find the Doctor, Frost and Reaper." Amy on screen repeats and Amy turns off the message.

"What have you done?" Reaper asks her and the Doctor scans a device in the ceiling.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes." The Doctor clarifies.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asks him.

"Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button." Mandy voices gaining their attention.

"Did you?" Frost asks her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years." Mandy explains to them.

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." Reaper sneers he didn't like the idea for that.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asks them.

"Oh, we're way worse than Scottish. We can't even see the movie. Won't play for us." Frost tells her.

"It played for me." Amy points out.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept us as human." Frost tells her.

"Why not? You look human." Amy says looking closely at them.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." Reaper tells her.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asks.

"No. There were, but there aren't. Just us now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? Frost and I would love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but we don't. Not ever. Because this is what we do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor says and hits the Protest button. The door slams shut, trapping him, Frost, Reaper and Amy inside. The Smiler becomes a Scowler and the floor opens up to reveal the long drop.

"Say wheee!" the Doctor shouts.

"Argh!" Amy screams and outside, the cubicle sign changes from Occupied to Empty.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's Pov: **

We fall down a chute which appears to be some sort of organic waste and I landed right next to Mum and Dad covered in something I really didn't want to know and hear Amy follow a few moments later with her loud screaming. "Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." Dad of course made a joke out of the situation and Mum wasn't too happy about me leaving Amy behind but in my defence I was unconscious didn't seem to get me off the hook anyhow.

"Where are we?" Amy asks looking around.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." Mum says looking but I knew she was still thinking.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy exclaims throwing filth my way getting on my face.

"Thanks." I mutter cleaning it off my face.

"Yes, but only food refuses. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship." Dad says examining the place.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy comments.

"But feeding what, though?" I asks looking at my parents I wasn't as experienced in this yet was looking forward to the rest let me tell you.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Amy says and a distance animal noise came from somewhere.

"Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So." I say knowing it was something living.

"It's a what?" Amy asks.

"The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm." Dad says I knew he was going to say something stupid but really?

"Omm." Amy complies with him anyway.

"It's a tongue." Mum tells her not seeing the point in putting it off.

"A tongue?" Amy asks I think human brains were a little slow at processing certain things.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." Mum tells her.

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" Amy asks she seemed to be in shock.

"Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy." Dad jokes he really wasn't helping.

"How do we get out?" I asks looking around.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now." Dad says mostly to himself but his thoughts earned his a slap on the back of the head from Mum thank goodness.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy asks repeating my question.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business." Dad says and we see a wall of lovely big teeth. Not sarcasm.

"We could try, though." Amy suggests.

"No, stop, don't move." Mum tells her and the so called 'floor' vibrates. "Too late. It's started." She groans.

"What has?" Amy asks.

"Swallow reflex." Mum tells her.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks Mum as she uses her sonic. I so needed one they are so cool.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." Mum tells her knowing she wasn't really going to understand any of it.

"Chemo-what?" Amy asks. See.

"The eject button." I simplify for her.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asks really how slow are the Human brains?

"Think about it!" I tells her as a wave of vomit approaches.

"I really liked this jacket." I moan and look at Mum she didn't seem to like it either but it was the only way out my guess.

"Yeah well these jeans don't come around for another few years how do you think I feel." Mum retorts and of course Dad is just over the moon.

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" Dad shouts of course,

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." Dad tells Amy ask I try to get most of the sick off my new jacket and Mum tied her sick covered hair up she really hated having long hair sometimes.

"Where are we?" Amy asks.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." Mum suggests but it didn't seem to help.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy gasps grossed out.

"Oh, that's not the pipe." I tell her.

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" Amy asks.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" Dad asks her and I looked to see the same buttons as before. "That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick." Dad mutters he was seriously weird and two Smiler booths light up. "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" he asks and they become Frowners.

"No, that's not going to work on us, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" Mum asks and she seemed to be getting angry and the Frowners become Scowlers. "Oh, stop it. We're not leaving and we're not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?" she said and I have to say glad I never get scolded by her or dad and the booths open and the Smilers step out.

"Frost?" Amy asks worried for her. "Mum?" I said at the same time. A woman steps up between Mum, Dad, Amy and I, and shoots the Smilers.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." Dad says thankfully not flirting considering he was married to my mother and I thankfully had not Tie yet.

"You must be Amy and Reaper Liz. Liz Ten." The woman introduces.

"Hi." Amy greets.

"Hello." I greet with a flirty smile at her.

"Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave." Liz says.

"How did you find us?" Mum asks suspiciously.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?" Liz asks.

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." Dad says.

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject." Liz tells her which was weird.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" Dad asks.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." Liz says.

"Your family?" I asks.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz orders.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." Liz says and says the last part at me.

"Liz Ten." Dad states.

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" Liz orders and we duck down as she shoots at the repairing Smilers again. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things." Liz says pointing to these tentacles beating at the grating. "Any ideas?" she asks.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root." Amy tells us.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." Dad suggests looking at the tentacles.

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving." Liz orders and she leaves with Mandy.

"Doctor, Frost?" Amy asks.

"Oh, Amy. We should never have come here." Dad tells her looking at Mum.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Why all the glasses?" I asks her coming into her room with the others behind me.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz says with some venom in her voice.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" I asks.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon." Liz says.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" Dad asks her. He was so nosey I knew Mum thought the same.

"Forty. Why?" Liz answers.

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Amy gasps not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz explains.

"And you always wear this in public?" Mum asks.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." Liz says.

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face." Mum says studying the mask.

"Yeah? So what?" Liz asks.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." Mum says and a division of some sort of soldiers enter the room.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz asks outraged.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." A man says to Liz.

"Why would I do that?" Liz asks and he turns to his head and become a Scowler.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asks.

"Half Smiler, half human." I tell her.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asks.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." He answers.

"I am the highest authority." Liz informs him.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." He tells her.

"Where?" Liz asks.

"The Tower, Ma'am." He tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amy and I look through a grating, where tentacles are flailing. "Doctor, where are we?" Amy asks Dad.

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon." Dad tells her.

"Ma'am." Some old man greets.

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz orders him with a lot of authorisation.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" Dad asks.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne tells us.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." Mum says and walk over to place with the top of a pulsating brain is visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly." Mum says.

"Or?" Liz asks hoping for not such a horrible answer.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button." Mum says and Liz was wrong.

"I don't understand." Liz says confused.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." Mum says and gets out her sonic and points to a tentacle and we hear a screaming sound.

"Stop it. Who did this?" Liz cries ordering.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne tells her.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" Liz tells him.

"Liz. Your mask." Mum comments.

"What about my mask?" Liz asks my Mum.

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say." Mum tells her.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz asks.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign." Mum says and it clicked.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz denies.

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." Mum tells her and there are two buttons - Forget and Abdicate.

"What have you done?" Liz asks Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorne answers.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." Liz says on the screen.

"I voted for this. Why would I do that?" Amy asks confused.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, We'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save us from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what we need to know." Dad says getting angry.

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy argues.

"You did it. That's what counts." Dad says in a fit of rage.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Amy cries.

"Oh, I don't care. When we're done here, you're going home." Mum tells her looking upset and I knew why.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor! Frost!" Amy shouts.

"Yeah, I know. You're only human." Dad mutters.

"What are you doing?" I asks watching my parents get to work on something that involved the Star Whale.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." Mum says not looking at us and continuing on with her work.

"That'll be like killing it." I tells them.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor anymore." Dad says angrily.

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz argues.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to us today!" Mum shouts and I had never heard her so angry in my life and it worried me. Amy and Mandy sit and watch while my parents adjusts the machinery. Children entered the dungeon and I stood by watching it all.

"Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy." Mandy says to her friend and a tentacle flails behind Mandy, then gently taps her on the shoulder. Amy watches as she strokes it.

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything." I remember Dad saying. "Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle." Liz on the screen said. "It won't eat the children." Hawthorne had said. "The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind." Liz on screen had said. "Just us now." Mum said to Amy. "The last of its kind." Liz repeated . "Is this how it works, Doctor, Frost? You never interfere with other peoples or planets." Amy asked my parents. "Children screamed." Liz repeated. "Unless it's children crying." Amy said. "The last of its kind." Liz repeated. "Just us now." Dad said. "Unless there's children crying." Amy said. "Yes." Dad answered her. "It won't eat the children." Hawthorne said. "Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales." Liz on the screen said.

"Dad, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand." I tell her and dragged Liz to the voting buttons.

"Reaper, no! No!" Mum and Dad shouted their protest but I pushed Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roars. Starship UK shakes briefly, causing panic. "Reaper, what have you done?" Mum asks.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" I asks.

"We've increased speed." Hawthorne reports.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help." Amy says catching on to what I was thinking.

"It's still here. I don't understand." Liz says were all humans so slow.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." I explained looking at my parents.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Amy says and she holds out Liz's mask.

"Reaper, you could have killed everyone on this ship." Dad scolds me.

"You could have killed a Star Whale." I argue.

"And you saved it. I know, I know." Mum smirks.

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind." I smirk at them.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." Mum says.

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Amy asks and we all hug.

"Hey." Amy says.

"What?" I asks.

"Gotcha." Amy smirks.

"Huh. Gotcha." Dad says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asks.

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." Mum says.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. We skip the little ones." Mum says.

"You mean Dad does." I smirk getting a shout of protest from Dad.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?" Amy asked us.

"Once, a long time ago." Dad answered looking at Mum.

"Of course." Mum answered looking at Dad.

"Not yet but I look forward to it." I answer.

"What happened?" Amy asks my parents but I already knew the answer to that.

"Hello." Dad says as the phone rings.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?" Amy asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"People phone you?" Amy asks.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" Mum asks her and Amy answers the trim phone on the console.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" Amy asks.

"Which Prime Minister?" I asks.

"Er, which Prime Minister? The British one." Amy says.

"Which British one?" Mum asks.

"Which British one? Winston Churchill for you." Amy answers.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" Dad says on the phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_Hi sorry I haven't updated in ages but I couldn't think of what to add and I was busy with my job yesterday so I hope you like this and give me reviews or PM me if you want to comment. _


	3. Not An Update Sorry

_Not an Update so sorry and I am sorry it has taken me so long to give this to you but my laptop is being fixed and its been over 3 weeks so I am really sorry I haven't updated but once I get it back I will tell you guys and I will also start writing again and I have a new idea for a story once I finish Never Giving Up it's an Avatar story can't wait to get into it. _


	4. Victory of The Daleks

Victory of The Daleks

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor and I set the TARDIS to materialisation into a filing room. The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which move aside to reveal the PM. Amy comes out with Reaper they seemed to be getting along which I worried about as Amy was human. "Amy? Winston Churchill." The Doctor introduced.

"Doctor, Frost. Is it you?" Winston asks looking between us.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend." I smile and Winston holds out his hand like usual.

"Ah, every time." The Doctor jokes but well Winston does it every time we see him since we met.

"What's he after?" Amy asks.

"TARDIS key, of course." Reaper informs her.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved." Winston states and I knew he was right but this was a fixed point in time and well we couldn't get involved.

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor tells him.

"Must I take it by force?" Winston asks jokingly.

"I'd like to see you try." Reaper mutters.

"At ease." Winston orders.

"You rang?" the Doctor asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"So you two changed your face again." Winston says to us.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." The Doctor replies.

"Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy guesses which was right.

"Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." Reaper tells her.

"You're late, by the way." Winston informs us.

"Requisitions, sir." A very emotional woman comes up to our group.

"Excellent." Winston says.

"Late?" I asks confused I thought we were on time.

"I rang you a month ago." Winston tells us.

"Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. We're just running her in." I explain to him.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Winston asks to the woman named Breen.

"No, sir. Fine, sir." She replies.

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day." Winston says.

"Yes, sir." Breen agrees solemnly.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." Someone informs him.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor, Frost?" Winston asks.

"Why?" We asks.

"I have something to show you." Winston tells us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, Frost, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." Winston tells us.

"Such as?" I asks.

"Follow me." Winston tells us and we follow behind.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I looked around on the roof to see sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars. "Wow." Amy smiles she really was amazed by this and I saw Reaper out of the corner of my eye smiling at her with something glittering in his eyes.

"Doctor, Frost, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project." Winston introduces to us and I knew that Winston was proud of this man's idea. Whatever it was. The Doctor gives him a V for Victory salute. I just smiled after my regeneration I wasn't as cold towards humans as I thought I was before but it seemed a little better than then too.

"How do you do?" Professor Bracewell asks.

"Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east." A man's voice comes out of somewhere. A bomb lands nearby. Amy gazes at all the barrage balloons moored over the city.

"Oh, Doctor. Frost, it's" Amy tries to get our attention but I knew that she wanted us to intervene but it was…

"History." We say together and I knew that Reaper had mouthed it out of the corner of my eye. I still learn new things about this regeneration where I am more like my old self when the war was upon us.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Winston asks him.

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!" Professor Bracewell orders and energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes. Everyone a dead hit. Something didn't feel right.

"What was that?" Amy asks out of fear.

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!" the Doctor orders rushing over to Professor Bracewell.

"Advance." Professor Bracewell answers looking slightly taken back by the Doctor, he had that effect on most people.

"Our new secret weapon. Ha!" Winston laughs this was not good. I knew what it was and my guess was right it was a Dalek and it just rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Winston asks us.

"What are you doing here?" I asks the Dalek before the Doctor.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek answers but it was wrong so wrong.

"What?" the Doctor asks as if he miss heard this but he couldn't have.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek repeats itself.

"Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know." The Doctor tells it getting more and more angry. Not good.

"Your identity is unknown." The Dalek answers and it had to be a lie and very good lie or something was up and it was bad I got the feeling and I was always right.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides." Professor Bracewell tells us and it just made things more confusing.

"Your what?" I asks his, I knew this wasn't right.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can." Professor Bracewell asks the Dalek.

"Yes." The Dalek answers. Wrong.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed." Professor Bracewell asks the Dalek again.

"Yes." The Dalek answers. Wrong again but maybe slightly right.

"And what is your ultimate aim?" Professor Bracewell asks it again.

"To win the war." The Dalek answers. And there is the right answer of a pure Dalek.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor clarifies to the others and I saw Reaper stiffen he had heard the stories of war as he aged.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them." Winston tells the Doctor.

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no." I tell them he couldn't have he was human wasn't he?

"Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius." Winston tells us.

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to" Amy began to say.

"Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien." I tell her cutting her off he wasn't human or he didn't invent them it was either way and I didn't care as long as I knew those monsters were gone.

"Alien." Winston repeats the word. One glides past the open door, looking in.

"And totally hostile." The Doctor adds on.

"Precisely. They will win me the war." Winston smiles at that I knew he wanted to win but going this far was it worth it?

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?" the Doctor asks Winston.

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Winston tells us and he should have.

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them." I tell him.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand." Winston tells us and I knew what could happen it happened to our planet.

"We are imagining." We say together as always. A Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box.

"Amy, tell him." The Doctor tells her.

"Tell him what?" Amy asks. She couldn't be serious.

"About the Daleks." The Doctor tells her.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy asks. Oh hell no!

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks." I tells her this could not be happening.

"No, sorry." Amy tells us.

"That's not possible." I hear Reaper whisper and I knew it wasn't.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over." A woman says into a radio.

"Bandits at ten o'clock." A man replies.

"Two three five seven. Over." The woman answers.

"So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" the Doctor asks out loud like normal.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy asks.

"Amy. Amelia!" Reaper shouts after her and Amy taps on a Dalek's shell.

"She is too much trouble." I mutter and the Doctor hugs me as we look over at Amy talking to the Dalek.

"Well she's only trying to help Mum can't help it can she." Reaper reason and I knew he was right.

"I know there up to something it isn't about helping Winston." The Doctor voices and I knew he was right we both knew it was just Amy who didn't.

"Something isn't right she didn't remember about the Daleks and the planets in the sky one bit." I voice and they both look at me and I knew Reaper knew about this as I had, had an argument about it with the Doctor after Reaper was born.

"I know it seems wrong something is up." The Doctor agrees. "Winston. Winston, please." He tells Winston.

"We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist." Winston argues."

"Wait till the Daleks get started." I add into the conversation.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame." Winston tells us.

"Yeah. Try the Earth in flames." The Doctor argues.

"I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." Winston says I knew he was passionate about his country.

"You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope." The Doctor tells him.

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now." Winston tells us.

"Can I be of assistance?" the Dalek asks.

"Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them." The Doctor says in rage. Not good.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation." Winston says and a siren sounds. "Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now." He states and Winston leaves, followed by a Dalek.

"Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?" Amy asks.

"What does hate look like, Amy?" I asks her.

"Hate?" Amy questions.

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." I tells her not wanting the Doctor to get too emotional again and I knew I could do it.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Would you care for some tea?" I hear the Dalek asks Professor Bracewell.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Professor Bracewell says.

"All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them." I asks him.

"Just doing my bit." Professor Bracewell says glee in his eyes.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy says.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Professor Bracewell smiles glad there was someone else with his heritage.

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" the Doctor asks him.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Professor Bracewell answers with another question. Annoyed.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" I asks hiding my annoyance with his previous statement.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath." Professor Bracewell tells us. Nonsense.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" I asks him I knew that the Doctor was thinking the same.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Frost. They are." Professor Bracewell answers. Rubbish. The Dalek brings Bracewell his tea. "Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior." He says.

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death." The Doctor says and we all knew it was the truth even if they didn't know it yet.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich." Winston says as he comes into the room.

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too." The Doctor says.

"Would you care for some tea?" the Dalek asks and The Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker. Oh dear.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" the Doctor asks it while he shouted at it.

"We seek only to help you." The Dalek answers. Lie.

"To do what?" the Doctor asks and I try to calm him but it didn't seem to be working.

"To win the war." The Dalek answers. Again a slight lie.

"Really? Which war?" I asks getting into this argument.

"I do not understand." The Dalek asks.

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?" the Doctor asks.

"I do not understand. I am your soldier." The Dalek answers.

"Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself." The Doctor says and he picks up a huge spanner and starts hitting the Dalek. I try stopping him but its futile.

"Doctor, what the devil?" Winston asks him.

"You do not require tea?" the Dalek asks this was deep cover.

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please." Professor Bracewell shouts.

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious." Winston tells the Doctor but that wasn't going to work.

"Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do." The Doctor shouts.

"I must protest." The Dalek replies.

"What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!" the Doctor shouts and for me that was enough.

"Doctor, be careful." Amy shouts. That wasn't helping.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." The Dalek repeats.

"You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks." The Doctor tells it and it all slowed down this was not good.

"Correct. Review testimony." The Dalek says.

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" I asks. Not good.

"Transmitting testimony now." The Dalek reports.

"Transmit what, where?" the Doctor asks seeming to have calmed down.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Testimony accepted." The Dalek reports.

"Get back, all of you." The Doctor says.

"Marines! Marines, get in here." Winston orders and two Marines who come through the door are exterminated.

"Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides." Professor Bracewell says confused so he really thought this. Strange.

"We are the Daleks." The Dalek answers.

"But I created you." Professor Bracewell argues.

"No." the Dalek answers and blows off Professor Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters. "We created you." It says.

"Victory. Victory. Victory." The Daleks says together and teleport away.

"What just happened, Doctor, Frost?" Amy asks and looks to Reaper for answers as we remained silent.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan." The Doctor mutter and then runs out and I follow.

"Hey!" I hear Amy and Reaper shout.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony." The Doctor contemplates.

"Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" Amy asks.

"This is what we do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here." I tell her and look at Reaper and he nodded knew he had to look after Amy.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy asks.

"Safe as it gets around us and you'll have Reaper to keep you safe." I tell her and we go into the TARDIS and it dematerialises. **(Reaper's POV)**

"What's he expect us to do now?" Amy asks.

"K B O, of course." Winston answers.

"What?" Amy asks again.

"Keep buggering on." Winston tells her and even though this was a serious moment I couldn't help but chuckle and got a death glare from Amy. So much like my mother sometimes.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor sets the scanner on search. While I put in the coordinates as best I could going blind. "Come on. Bingo!" he shouts.

"So off we go?" I asks.

"Yep. Frost you shouldn't come with me for this." The Doctor argues.

"Well I faced them last time and Davros while I was pregnant I can do it now too." I argue and he just smiles.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Prime Minister." Blanche calls Winston. I wasn't going to say how I knew her name.

"Yes?" Winston asks.

"Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." Blanche reports.

"What do you think, Miss Pond and Reaper? The Doctor and Frost are in trouble and now we know where they are." Winston says but it didn't make me feel any better I knew it was the same for Amy.

"Yeah. Because they'll be on that ship, won't they. Right in the middle of everything." Amy says.

"Exactly." Winston says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

The TARDIS materialises and we exit to see other Daleks outside. "How about that cuppa now, then?" the Doctor asks and I just slap his arm, it seemed to hurt as he winces and rubs his arm slightly.

"It is the Doctor." The Golden Dalek reports.

"Exterminate." A Dalek (I'll call 2D) said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. TARDIS self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it." The Doctor bargains and he is just holding out a Jammy Dodger biscuit. Idiot.

"You would not use such a device." The Dalek argues and he was right.

"He wouldn't but I would." I tells them and take the stupid biscuit. 2D rolls forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and we'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang, bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished." The Doctor looks around. Clever boy.

"One ship survived." 2D answers.

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying." I smile glad they were dying I hate Daleks with a passion and I knew the Doctor felt the same.

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices." The Dalek tells us.

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" the Doctor asks.

"It is our past, and our future." Dalek explains.

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?" I asks.

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one." Goldie answers.

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?" the Doctor asks.

"It was necessary." Dalek answers.

"But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek." I guess and I laugh this was brilliant.

"A solution was devised." Dalek tells us.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?" the Doctor asks.

"Withdraw now, Doctor, Frost, or the city dies in flames." Goldie warns us. Scary. Not.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London." I tells them.

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves." Goldie says and a ray goes out from the spaceship.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister." Todd reports.

"Has to be them. It has to be the Daleks." I state and look around seeing if there was any way to get those lights off.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here." Winston says.

"Confirm. Squadron two four, four and fifty six mobilised. Emergency. Emergency." Lillian reports.

"One oh nine? One oh nine, confirm." Blanche says.

"Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now." Winston states.

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir." Blanche reports.

"Here they come. Get a message to Mister Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at oh three hundred hours. If we're all still here." Winston orders around.

"We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks." Amy argues.

"How? None of their weapons are a match for theirs." I tell her and even if we were to my mother's anger was not to be messed with.

"Oh God, we must have something." Amy complains.

"Six oh four Blenheim squadron, stand by." Some man reports.

"Oh. It's staring us in the face. A gift, from the Daleks." Amy smiles this was going to be surprising.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self-destruct." The Doctor orders the Daleks.

"Stalemate, Doctor and Frost. Leave us and return to Earth." The Dalek orders us. Yeah right.

"Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?" I asks.

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again." The Dalek tells us.

"No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't." the Doctor says seeming to get angry again.

"We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm." The Dalek reports and five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different colour. "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race." The Dalek reports.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Bracewell, put the gun down." Winston orders the Professor.

"My life is a lie, and I choose to end it." Professor Bracewell cries, great a suicidal idiot to deal with.

"In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help." Amy asks him for help. Pointless.

"But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" Professor Bracewell breaks down into sobs. Joy.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?" Winston asks him, seeming to put sense into the man.

"Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down." I tell him I really hope this works.

"I am?" Professor Bracewell asks me as in disbelief, great he was buying it.

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile." Amy says to him adding to my idea. Smart girl.

"It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or." Winston adds on.

"Or what?" I asks him hoping he'd get to the point.

"We could send something up there, you say?" Winston asks.

"Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space." Professor Bracewell says.

"Bracewell, it's time to think big." Winston tells him. God save us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks." The Dalek orders.

"Yes, you are inferior." Whitey (I named him) argues back.

"Yes." The Dalek agrees. Wow rude.

"Then prepare." Whitey orders.

"We are ready." The Dalek reports.

"Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate." Whitey orders and the new neon coloured Daleks exterminate the old khaki and gold ones.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" the Doctor asks.

"You are the Doctor and Frost. You must be exterminated." Whitey reports and The Doctor holds out his Jammy Dodger again.

"Don't mess with me, sweetheart." The Doctor tells him.

"Great we're doomed." I groan.

"hey!" the Doctor shouts in protest.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"More Nazi bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London." The mans' voice reports.

"At last. Are they ready?" Winston asks us.

"I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions. " I tell them as Professor Bracewell's rigged radar scanner picks up a picture of a white Dalek and my parents.

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The White Dalek says on the screen.

"It's them. It's the Doctor and Frost." Amy points out.

"Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme." The White Dalek lists off.

"Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job." Mum sneered. Not good.

"I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme." Dad added.

"He's got company. New company. You've got to hurry up." Amy says and Professor Bracewell answers the phone.

"Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister." Professor Bracewell says.

"Splendid." Winston says.

"Spaceship's exact coordinates located." Professor Bracewell reads off.

"Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it." Winston orders.

"Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble." Childers radios in.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity." The Doctor threatens.

"And yourself." Whitey asks not really concerned.

"Occupational hazard." I answer getting bored.

"Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent." Bluebell (nickname) reports. Idiot. The Doctor eats his biscuit. Again idiot.

"All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea." The Doctor mumbles around the biscuit in his mouth and an alarm sounds.

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles." Bluebell reports. Strange.

"What have the humans done?" Whitey asks.

"We don't know." We said together which seemed to be becoming a habit I didn't like.

"Explain. Explain. Explain." Whitey orders us, not going to work.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over." Some man radios in.

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty." The Doctor cries out in joy. Idiot.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over." The man repeats. Rude I was left out.

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over." The Doctor radios back.

"Exterminate the Doctor and Frost." Whitey orders as we run into the TARDIS.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got." Winston orders around.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Anything you can do, sir? Over." The pilot asks over the radio.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over." The Doctor reports.

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over." The pilot radios back.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over." The Pilot radios in.

"Direct hit, sir!" Childers reports.

"Yes!" Amy screams hugging me making me blush.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack." The Pilot radios in.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over." The Doctor orders as I put in coordinates.

"What about you, Doctor?" the Pilot asks.

"We'll be okay." The Doctor replies.

"Doctor, call off your attack." Whitey orders. Funny.

"Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end." I tell them walking over.

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth." Whitey lies.

"I'm not stupid, sweetie. You've just played your last card." I laugh.

"Bracewell is a bomb." Whitey informs us.

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body." The Doctor argues and Whitey projects himself into the Tardis on a holo-screen.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android." Whitey tells us.

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. We can rid the Universe of you, once and for all." I sneer getting more and more angry.

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below." Whitey say. "The Earth will die screaming."

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks." The Doctor argues.

"Then choose, Doctor and Frost. Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth." Whitey offers us. "Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw." The Doctor radios in, knew it.

"Say again, sir. Over." The Pilot requests.

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out." The Doctor orders.

"But sir." The pilot tries to argue.

"There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over." The Doctor orders and I had hoped the Spitfire returned to Earth. As the TARDIS materialises in the filing room.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

Mum runs in and punches Professor Bracewell on the jaw, knocking him down. "Frost!" Amy shouted.

"Mum!" I shouted myself as Dad came into the room behind Mum.

"Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb." Mum tells him.

"What?" Professor Bracewell asks confused and stunned by what my Mum had done.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down." Mum explains taking out her sonic from her pocket and uses it to open up Professor Bracewell's torso.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turns yellow. "Well?" Amy asks out of the blue. Normal.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before." The Doctor replies. True.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asks.

"Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red." I explain to her.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy says. Boring.

"You're not helping." Reaper tells her.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Winston says, I knew what he meant but could it work?

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life." I asks him bending down to his level.

"Frost, I really don't think this is the time." Professor Bracewell tries to argue. Wrong.

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything." I tell him.

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." Professor Bracewell tells me.

"And your parents? Come on, tell me." I asks him kindly.

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever." Professor Bracewell says. Not working. Why ?

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now." I asks him, hoping it would set something inside him.

"It hurt. It hurt, Frost, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." Professor Bracewell says seeming to be on the verge of tears. Not good as two red, one yellow and two blue segments now.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." I tell him.

"It hurts, Frost. It hurts so much." Professor Bracewell cries.

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being." I tell him but then it shows four reds and one yellow. "It's not working. I can't stop it." The Doctor points out.

"Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" Amy asks him. Interesting.

"What?" Professor Bracewell asks her confused.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt." Amy says. Strange girl.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Professor Bracewell answers. Good.

"Oh. There's a her." Amy asks him and the yellow turns back to blue.

"What was her name?" I asks him.

"Dorabella." Professor Bracewell answers. Cute.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name." I smile at him.

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asks him trying to get into the conversation. She really was a smart girl.

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." Professor Bracewell answers and the whole segments return to blue.

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor congratulates him and points at Winston. "You're brilliant." Then points to Professor Bracewell. "You're brilliant." Then at Amy. "And you, I." he smiles and kisses Amy's forehead then turns to me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. "You…. There are not any words as to what to describe you with my love." He whispers.

"Right back at you, sweetie." I whisper back smiling and pecking his lips.

"Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks." The Doctor says getting serious again.

"Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late." Professor Bracewell tells him. "Gone. They've gone." He informs us.

"No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again." The Doctor shouts and I knew his anger too well.

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." Professor Bracewell tells us.

"Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy says trying to calm it down, it wasn't going to work the guilt was too big.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won." I tell her answering for the Doctor.

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it." Amy tries to comfort us. Not helping.

"No, it's not too shabby." The Doctor says. Lie.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar." Winston offers.

"No." We decline and a new morning, and the Air Raid Warden raises the flagpole with the Union Flag on it.

"So, what now, then?" Amy asks.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond." Winston answers.

"Prime Minister." Lillian calls.

"Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." Winston reads and Blanche bursts into tears.

"Is she okay?" Reaper asks and I saw something in Amy's eye I didn't know what though.

"What?" Winston asks.

"She looks very upset." Reaper says and I look to see Lilian goes to comfort Blanche.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's the Doctor?" Winston asks looking around.

"Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in." the Doctor tells him.

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours." Winston asks him.

"Exactly." I tell him.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?" Winston asks.

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can." The Doctor argues back and he was right.

"Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you." Winston argues and he too was right but so very wrong.

"The world doesn't need us." I smile.

"No?" Winston asks confused.

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill." I answer smiling.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor, Frost, as always." Winston thanks.

"Too right." We smirk, we really are cheeky.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Frost." Winston smiles.

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" the Doctor asks and the two men embrace.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond. Reaper." Winston smiles at them.

"It's, it's been amazing, meeting you." Amy smiles so happy with this meeting.

"I'm sure it has." Winston says and Amy kisses Churchill, and he walks away.

"Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor." Amy tells him. She saw that?

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me and Frost." Winston complements and Winston returns the key to Amy. "K B O." Amy gives the key to the Doctor.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"I've been expecting you, boy. I knew this moment had to come." Professor Bracewell says as I enter the room.

"Moment?" I asks confused.

"It's time to de-activate me." Professor Bracewell clarifies. Right but I wasn't going to as mum and dad said there was no point.

"Is it? Oh. Er, yeah." I play along.

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business." Professor Bracewell says solemnly.

"No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?" I asks looking at Amy who came with me wondering where I was going.

"More like fifteen." Amy adds.

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated." I play along more hoping he'd get the picture.

"Yeah." Amy agrees.

"Fifteen minutes?" Professor Bracewell asks not getting it at all.

"More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Pond and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the. See?" I say, he really wasn't getting it,

"Very well, Reaper. I shall wait here and prepare myself." Professor Bracewell tells us. Stupid computer.

"That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Reaper?" Amy asks.

"Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?" I asks him.

"Dorabella." Professor Bracewell answers.

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." I tell him and it seemed that the penny finally drops for the poor professor.

"Thank you. Thank you, Reaper." Professor Bracewell thanks me whole heartedly.

"Come along, Pond." I tell her and Amy and I leave while Professor was most likely packing a suitcase.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"So, you have enemies then?" Amy asks my parents.

"Everyone's got enemies." Mum answers.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies." Amy argues.

"Suppose so." Dad agrees.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous." Amy says.

"Yep. Very. Is that a problem?" I asks her smirking.

"I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks." Amy asks.

"I'm always worried about the Daleks." Dad says and Mum rubbed his back in comfort.

"It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." Amy says thinking but not really.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have." I tell her.

"Me?" Amy asks confused.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." I tell her and we go inside the TARDIS as my parents set to work at the controls, I had this strange feeling coming over me. But what was it?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_Hey sorry it has taken so long as I said my Laptop was getting fixed and I luckily finished and I hope you enjoy I have started on the next Chapter and I also have another story in the works which I made a trailer at College last week and if you want to see it look on my profile or my other story on Quotev and it should be started by the time I finish this story. Hopefully and lately I haven't gotten an reviews on any of my stories and I would like your opinions as it really helps to better myself and my stories for the next time. _


	5. Time of The Angel

**The Time of the Angels **

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor is commenting on the labelling of the various exhibits. I was so bored he really was a man. "Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums." The Doctor cheers.

"Yeah well I hate them so were perfectly matched." I mutter getting Reaper laughing.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next." Amy reminds him.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." The Doctor tells her.

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Amy asks him.

"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine." The Doctor says counting them all in his head.

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Amy clarifies.

"Yep, such a man." I mutter and have Reaper laughing next to me. I look to see that The Doctor is very taken by a square box in a case.

"Oh great, an old box." Amy moans.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." Reaper tells her.

"What's a Home Box?" Amy asks.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data." Reaper explains to her.

"So?" Amy asks.

"The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." I tell her and I knew it wasn't either the Doctor, me or Reaper.

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods." The Doctor remembers the good old days.

"What does it say?" Amy asks.

"Hello, sweetie." I answer, which was basically my catchphrase now a days. But it couldn't of been me, could it? No definitely not. I get my sonic out and the glass smashes and I grab it throwing it to the Doctor and we run with the sound of the alarm as were getting chased by the guards and we run into the TARDIS.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asks.

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract our attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." The Doctor says and he still has stolen the Home Box. The playback shows River winking at the camera.

"The party's over, Doctor Song, yet still you're on board." Some man says to River.

"Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination." River tells him.

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." Alistair orders his men.

"Triple seven five slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." River tells us and I rush over to the controls putting in the coordinates.

"What was that? What did she say?" Amy asks.

"Coordinates." I answer.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to." River says and I look back to the screen to see her standing in front of an airlock. She blows a kiss and it opens. Alistair and his guards hang onto rails as River is sucked out, backwards. The TARDIS luckily thanks to me materialises in her flight path.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Whoo!" Reaper says as he opens the door, holds out his hand and River Song comes sailing in. She lands on top of him.

"Reaper?" Amy asks in concern.

"River?" Reaper asks. I had forgotten they hadn't met yet as she travelled at a different time to us.

"Follow that ship." River orders us as she gets up from Reaper's hold and we do as were told so we could get rid of her the fastest. "They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close." She tells us.

"I'm trying." The Doctor tells her.

"Use the stabilisers." River tells him.

"There aren't any stabilisers." The Doctor argues.

"The blue switches." River and I tell him.

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue." The Doctor argues with us. Bad move.

" Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers." I tell him and walk over and press them and the TARDIS stops shaking.

"See?" we tell him.

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." The Doctor complains like a child.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asks.

"You call that flying the TADIS? Ha!" the Doctor laughs in disbelief, so childish.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." River tells us.

"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor argues again.

"Of course we've landed. We just landed her." I tell him siding with River.

"But, it didn't make the noise." The Doctor says again like a child.

"What noise?" we asks him. Now that was weird.

"You know, the." The Doctor says making a wheezing sound.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond. Let's have a look." Reaper tells us taking Amy's hand.

"No, wait. Environment checks." River tells them.

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." The Doctor says and he opens the TARDIS door and looks out. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that." River reads off the screen.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later." The Doctor says.

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." I moan next to River getting a giggle out of her.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asks River.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River tells her.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor smirks with glee.

"It's a shame you were busy that day and I had Frost to help, someone who actually passed her tests. Right then, why did they land here?" River asks and I look at the Doctor smirking at him.

"They didn't land." The Doctor tells her.

"Sorry?" River asks.

"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." Reaper tells her and River leaves.

"Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy asks.

"It's a long story and we don't know most of it. Off we go." The Doctor tells her.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." I tell her.

"Are you basically running away?" Amy asks.

"Yep." Reaper answers.

"No." I answer at the same time.  
"Why?" Amy asks us.

"Because she's the future. Our future." Reaper tells her.

"Can you run away from that?" Amy asks.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me." The Doctor tells her.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy asks.

"Yes, of course it's a planet." I tell her.

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" Amy asks us.

"Okay, five minutes." We agree.

"Yes!" Amy cheers.

"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything." Reaper tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

The once sleek spaceship is a burning wreck sticking out of a rock-carved building. "What caused it to crash?" Amy asks.

"Not me." River answers.

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors." I answer.

"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." River says.  
"About what?" Dad asks her.

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River says.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asks.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." I introduce them.

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I? How exciting. Spoilers." River says and I groan in annoyance.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Amy asks.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score." River says pointing to Dad.

"I know." Mum groans and I chuckle.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" River asks.

"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." Dad says getting annoyed.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening." River says and gets out a communicator. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Reaper, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." She says and I get out my new sonic I made a few days ago and groan helping her out.

"Ooo, Reaper, you sonicked her." Amy teases me.

"We have a minute. Shall we?" Rive asks and she gets out her TARDIS-style diary. "Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?" she asks.

"What's the book?" Amy asks.

"Stay away from it." Mum tells her.

"What is it though?" Amy asks.

"Her diary." I answer.

"Our diary." River answers.

"Her past, our future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order." Mum tells her and four small tornadoes kick up the dust and turn into four soldiers.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song." A man says to River.  
"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor, Frost and Reaper." River corrects him.

"Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Octavian asks.

"Doctor, Frost, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" Rive asks them, I knew the stories. Not good.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Night had fallen and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit. They have set up camp around it. "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Octavian explains to us.

"Oh, good." Dad says.

"Good, sir?" Octavian asks him.

"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great." Dad says, I knew what he meant.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian corrects him.

"You can stop any time you like." Mum says.

"Father Octavian?" A Soldier asks calls for him.

"Excuse me, sirs, ma'am." Octavian dismisses us and leaves.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy asks.

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" I asks her.

"Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today." Amy teases me again.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" I explains to her.

"Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Reaper from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?" Amy asks me and I groan, looking at my parents for help.

"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today." I avoid the question. River calls from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues.

"Doctor, Reaper, Frost! Doctor, Frost, Reaper?" River calls for us.

"Oops. Her indoors." Amy teases.

"Father Octavian." River calls.

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asks.

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on." Mum answers.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards us on a monitor on the far wall. "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." River explains.

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." Mum clarifies.

"You've encountered the Angels before." Octavian questions my parents.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving." Dad answers.

"But it's just a statue." Amy says.

"It's a statue when you see it." River tells her.

"Where did it come from?" I asks.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River explains.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." Mum states.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asks.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River says.

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism." Dad tells them.

"What, being a stone?" Amy asks.

"Being a stone until you turn your back." Mum says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"The hyper drive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing." Dad explains.

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asks.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" Mum tells him.

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago." River tells us.

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Octavian tells us.

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you." Dad says.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population." Octavian tells us.

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load." I tell him.

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me." Octavian orders.

"Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you." River says.

"Sweetie?" I asks.

"Anybody need me? Nobody?" Amy asks as I walk away.

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages." River tells us and Dad riffles through the pages of the book.

"Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Dad says and he sniffs the book.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" I heard Amy asks.

"No, just the four seconds." River answers. Strange question.

"This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong." Dad says.

"It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?" River asks us.

"Very early." I answer.

"So you don't know who I am yet?" River asks.

"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same." Dad says.

"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide." River answers.

"Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?" Dad asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?" Dad asks.

"There was a bit about images. What was that?" River asks.

"Yes. Hang on." I say taking the book from Dad and read. "That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel."

"What does that mean? An image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel." River repeats.

"Reaper! It's in the room!" I hear Amy shout.

"Amy!" I shout.

"Reaper!" Amy shouts again.

"Are you all right? What's happening?" I asks her panicking.

"Reaper? Reaper, it's coming out of the television." Amy says. The Angel is here." And I get out my sonic on the keypad lock.

"Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking." I tell her.

"What's wrong?" River asks.

"Deadlocked." I answer.

"There is no deadlock." River tells me.

"Don't blink, Amy. Don't even blink." I tell her.

"Reaper." Amy says on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?" River asks Mum.  
"Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system." Mum answers.

"There's no deadlock." River tells us.

"There is now." I answer.

"Help me!" Amy shouts.

"Can you turn it off?" Dad asks.

"Doctor." Amy says.

"The screen. Can you turn it off?" Dad asks her.

"I tried." Amy answers.

"Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel." Dad tells her.

"I'm not." Amy tells us.

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." I tell her and River tries to cut through the door with her pistol torch.

"I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?" Amy asks. "It just keeps switching back on." She tells us.

"Yeah, it's the Angel." I tell her.

"But it's just a recording." Amy argues.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?" I asks River.

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm." River answers me.

"There is no way in. It's not physically possible." I tell her.

"Reaper, what's it going to do to me?" Amy asks me.

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking." I tell her.

"Just tell me." Amy argues with me. I look to see Dad runs and gets the book. "Tell me. Tell me!" Amy shouts.

"Amy, not the eyes." Dad tells her. "Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes." He tells her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"What is it?" River asks.

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there." Dad reads.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asks.

"Don't look at the eyes!" Dad shouts at her.

"No, about images. What did you say about images?" Amy asks.

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." River repeats.

"Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four." I hear Amy say. The door opens and I rush into the room with my parents and River with the monitor turned off.

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." Amy says.

"That was amazing." River congratulates.

"River, hug Amy." I tell her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because I'm busy." I tell her.

"I'm fine." Amy says, not true, no one could be fine after that.

"You're brilliant." River tells her.

"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" Amy asks.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asks.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." Mum tells us and I hear an explosion from outside.

"Doctor? We're through." I hear Octavian shout.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Okay, now it starts." Dad says.

"Coming?" River asks.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Amy says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Everyone climbs down a rope ladder into a very large underground space. "Do we have a gravity globe?" Mum asks.

"Gravity globe." Octavian orders and a Cleric hands a globe to Mum.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asks.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River answers.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone." I tell her and Mum kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place." I smirk.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian says

"A bit, yeah." Dad says.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian says.

"A needle in a haystack." River quotes.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." Dad lists off.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian asks.

"We find it, and hope." Mum answers and Octavian stops River.

"They doesn't know yet, do they? Who and what you are." Octavian asks her. So what I was listening to their conversation, so what? I'm a nosy person.

"It's too early in their time stream." River tells him.

"Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not going to help us." Octavian tells her. Weird.

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison." River tells him. So she was in prison but what for and it had something to do with us, but what?

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit." Christian says.

"Check it out. Angelo, go with him." Octavian orders.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor and Amy start up the terraces. She pauses to rub her eye, and stone dust falls out between her fingers. "You all right?" River asks coming over as Reaper comes over looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Amy asks.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." River tells her and River injects Amy.

"Ow!" Amy cries out in pain from the injection.

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." River tells her.

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asks.

"Reaper? Well, Reaper is Reaper." River answers, I knew she would avoid the question.

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy asks sarcastically.

"Yes, we are." River says suddenly.

"Sorry, what?" Reaper asks.

"Talking about you." River tells him.

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." Reaper argues too quickly.

"Ah. The other way up." River tells him and Reaper in his grumpy state turns River's portable computer around.

"Yeah." Reaper grumpily replies.

"You're so his wife." Amy says. I really hope not. Yes I am being the typical Mother.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is Reaper we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" River asks.

"Yep." Amy answers.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good." River tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I could make out the sound of gunfire, that I knew too well. The Doctor, Reaper, River and Amy run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue. "Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." Bob says scared to death.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asks him.

"No, sir." Bob answers.

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor and Frost, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Octavian says.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asks.

"Bob, sir." Bob answers and I already knew, I'm so smart.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob." The Doctor says.

"Please say he wasn't going to name me that?" Reaper asks me and I chuckle nodding and getting a groan out of him.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian tells us.

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" Reaper asks smirking.

"Yes, sir." Bob answers.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor says.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." Octavian orders.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy asks.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River tells her.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." Reaper smirks.

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asks.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" Reaper asks.

"Hang on." River says.

"Read it to me." I tell her.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." River reads out.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy asks.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River tells her.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." Dad says.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asks.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." Dad tells her.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River says to him.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop." Dad says.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Octavian says.

"The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy says.

"Oh." I say.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Oh." River says.

"Exactly." I tell her.

"How could we have not noticed that?" River asks.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." Mum answers, glad she noticed.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asks us.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." Dad says.

"What danger?" Octavian asks.

"The Aplans." River states.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asks.

"They've got two heads." River answers.

"Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian asks.

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." I tell them and we move into an alcove away from the statues.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." Dad orders them.

"Sir?" Marco asks.

"Just do it. Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment." Dad orders them.

"Are you sure about this?" River asks.

"No." Dad answers and the light goes out then back in an instant.

"Oh, my God. They've moved." Amy says and Dad runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them.

"They're Angels. All of them." Mum says shocked like she didn't know, oh we are doomed.

"But they can't be." River says.

"Clerics, keep watching them." I order them and Dad runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues are climbing up towards them.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us." Dad tells us.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River argues, really not helping now.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asks.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" Dad asks.

"Nobody knows." River answers.

"We know." I correct her.

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian states.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy states.

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." Mum tells them.

"Losing their image?" Amy asks.

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" Dad shouts.

"Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up." Mum explains.

"We need to get out of here fast." River says.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." Octavian orders his men.

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Bob says over the radio.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active." Octavian says.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob tells him and I take Octavian's walkie-talkie.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, Reaper." I say into the radio.

"I'm talking to…" Octavian says but I just ignore him.

"Where are you now?" I asks him.

"I'm talking to my…" Octavian says but again I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." I tell him.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob tells me over the radio.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" I asks him.

"Snapped their necks, sir." Bob answers.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." Dad mutters.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Octavian says.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" I asks him.

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." Bob answers.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" I asks him.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something." Bob answers.

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" I asks him.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Bob explains.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us…" I say but fade out.

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out." Bob tells me.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." I tell the others.

"Reaper." Amy shouts my name.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." I tell him.

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Octavian says.

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?" I asks.

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring." Bob answers.

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." I smirk seeing that Mum had come up with a plan and I run past Amy. "Don't wait for me. Go, run." I tell the others.

"I can't. No, really, I can't." Amy says.

"Why not?" Mum asks.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone." Amy says but nothing was wrong with her arm.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" I asks her.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy defends herself.

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." Mum tells her.

"It is. Look at it." Amy tells us.

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." Dad tells her.

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." Amy argues.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." I tell her.

"I can't." Amy argues.

"Then we're both going to die." I tell her and look at my parents and they knew that they had to go on without us and like the plan they did.

"You're not going to die." Amy says to me.

"They'll kill the lights." I tell her.

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here." Amy argues.

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." I tell her and the statues arrive. "Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." I tell her.

"Run!" Amy shouts.

"You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here." I tell her.

"I don't need you to die for me, Reaper. Do I look that clingy?" Amy asks.

"You can move your hand." I tells her avoiding the question about her being clingy.

"It's stone." Amy repeats herself, getting annoyed now.

"It's not stone." I argue.

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." Amy says and it was cute but they had my parents they had more experience than I did.

"They have my parents and Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry." I tell her.

"It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me." Amy says.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." I tell her and I bite her hand.

"Ow!" Amy cries in pain.

"See? Not stone. Now run." I tell her.

"You bit me." Amy shouts at me.

"Yeah, and you're alive." I argue.

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand." Amy argues with me, really not the time.

"Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?" I asks her laughing.

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying." I repeat myself cheekily that with my Mum would earn me a slap over the head.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." Marco informs us.

"They all do." Octavian says.

"So does the gravity globe." River adds.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Octavian says.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor says.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian states the obvious.

"Which means we can't stay here." I tell them.

"Two more incoming." Octavian informs us.

"Any suggestions?" River asks.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian says.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River says.

"There's always a way out." The Doctor tells them.

"There's always a way out. There's always a way out." The echo repeats.

"There's always a way out." I smirk repeating earning a quick peck on the lips.

"Reaper? Can I speak to Reaper, please?" Bob asks and luckily Reaper arrives with Amy just in time.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" Reaper asks.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir." Bob says to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Reaper asks him.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Bob tells him.

"Which is?" Reaper asks.

"I died in fear." Bob answers.

"I'm sorry?" Reaper asks and I could tell that he was getting angry.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down." Bob tells him.

"What are they doing?" Amy asks.

"They're trying to make him angry." River answers.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." Bob says.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." Reaper tells him angrily.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Bob tells him.

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake." Reaper tells him.

"What mistake, sir?" Bob asks.

"Trust me." Reaper asks Amy.

"Yeah." Amy answers.

"Trust me?" Reaper asks River, strange.

"Always." River answers.

"You don't even have to ask son." The Doctor answers him before he could even get it out.

"You lot, trust me?" Reaper asks the Soldiers.

"Sir, two more incoming." Marco informs us.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian answers.

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" Reaper tells us. I saw what he meant and agreed that it would work.

"Jump where?" Octavian asks.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." Reaper tells us.

"What signal?" Octavian asks.

"You won't miss it." Reaper tells us.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Bob asks him and Reaper points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium.

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap." Reaper explains to him.

"And what would that be, sir?" Bob asks.

"Me." Reaper tells him and he shoots at the Byzantium.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_I hope you like this chapter._


	6. Flesh and Stone

**Flesh and Stone **

**Reaper's POV:**

"Up. Look up." I tell everyone and they struggle to their feet on an artificial surface, although the tunnel walls are the same.

"Are you okay?" River asks.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"We jumped." River answers.

"Jumped where?" Amy asks.

"Up. Up. Look up." Dad answers for me, glad he realized but I bet Mum told him.

"Where are we?" Amy asks.

"Exactly where we were." River tells her.

"No we're not." Amy argues.

"Move your feet." I tell her and I use my sonic on a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." Amy tells Dad.

"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" Dad asks. We were standing upside down on the hull of the Byzantium.

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the gravity globe to give us an updraft, and here we are." Mum explains.

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Octavian informs us.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." Mum tells us and I open up the circular hatch and a light goes bang near us.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you." I tell them.

"How?" Amy asks and I go inside through the open hatch into a circular corridor. "Reaper!" she shouts at me, she's like my Mum sometimes.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move." I tell the others.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!" Octavian orders his men. The Doctor works on a control panel. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" he asks and the hatch closes.

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." Dad says and a bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close.

"Run!" Dad shouts.

"This whole place is a death trap." Octavian states.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" Dad asks.

"Secondary flight deck." Octavian says.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asks.

"I've thought about that." Mum says.

"And?" Amy asks.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible." Mum tells us as River starts working.

"How impossible?" River asks.

"Two minutes." Mum answers and the outer hatch is open.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian says and the lights go out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch.

"Sir, incoming." Marco says.

"Doctor? Lights." Amy says and the Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian orders his men.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." Mum tells them.

"Good work, Frost." Octavian congratulates Mum, like she cared by the way she made her face.

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far." Mum mutters but Amy heard.

"So far?" Amy asks.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." Mum tells her.

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian tells them.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." Mum tells them.

"How long for?" Octavian asks.

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer." Mum answers.

"Maybe?" Octavian asks.

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this." Mum says.

"Frost, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy says.

"No other way. Bishop." Mum says.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust these people?" Octavian asks River.

"I absolutely trust them." River answers him.

"He's not some kind of madman or a bossy woman or a commanding kid, then?" Octavian asks.

"I absolutely trust them." River says avoiding the question completely.

"Excuse me." Dad says.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" Octavian asks.

"Understood." River answers.

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back." Octavian says.

"Bless you. Bishop." Dad says.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian orders.

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns." Mum tells her.

"Ten." Amy says.

"No, four. Four turns." Mum corrects her.

"Yeah, four. I heard you." Amy says.

"Ready!" Mum shouts and she plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian orders and the lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels.

"Turn!" Mum shouts.

"Frost, it's opening. It's working." Amy shouts and they get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through.

"Fall back!" I order them and Mum is last through the bulkhead. It clangs shut again. They run along a short corridor.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Frost, quickly." River shouts.

"Frost!" Amy shouts.

"Frost!" Dad shouts.

"Mum!" I shout and Mum dodges inside at the last second, as the door closes, and runs to the controls. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning.

"Frost! What are you doing?" Amy asks and Octavian has placed a device on the door. The wheel stops turning.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Octavian informs us.

"Yeah?" I asks and the wheel turns.

"Dear God!" Octavian cries in disbelief.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time." Dad says.

"Doctor." Amy says and the wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn.

"Seal that door. Seal it now." Octavian orders and Marco obeys.

"We're surrounded." River says and now the door to the left.

"Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?" Octavian orders.

"Five minutes, max." Dad answers.

"Nine." Amy says.

"Five." I correct her.

"Five. Right. Yeah." Amy corrects herself.

"Why'd you say nine?" I asks her.

"I didn't." Amy argues.

"We need another way out of here." Mum says.

"There isn't one." Octavian tells us.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" Mum asks.

"Of course." River says in conformation.

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asks and I just look at her with shock over her face.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asks.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps." Mum says.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asks.

"They need to breathe." River and I answer at the same time. We walk to the rear wall of the flight deck slides up to reveal the way out. "But that's. That's a." Amy stutters out.

"It's an oxygen factory." River tells her.

"It's a forest." Amy clarifies.

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory." I tell her.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." Dad says and looks at Mum as one of the soldiers gives her a gun and she seems to familiar with it in her hand.

"Eight." Amy says.

"What did you say?" I asks her.

"Nothing." Amy answers but she had I heard her.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." Mum orders them, so familiar with the role.

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Octavian says.

"But trees, on a space ship?" Amy asks.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" I tell her.

"Seven." Amy says smiling.

"Seven?" I asks her and look to see that I wasn't the only one who had heard it.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.

"You said seven." Dad tells her.

"No. I didn't." Amy argues.

"Yes. you did." River backs us up.

"Frost, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian informs us.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go." Mum tells them.

"Plotting a safe path now." Octavian informs us.

"Quick as you like." Mum says.

"Reaper? Excuse me? Hello, Reaper? Angel Bob here, sir." Bob calls me over the radio.

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." I say cheekily.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve." Bob asks me.

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" I ask.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond. " Bob answers.

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" I asks.

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Bob replies.

"I made him say comfy chairs." I laugh hoping to get a laugh from Amy but I did get a giggle from River.

"Six." Amy says not good.

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" I asks him.

"There is something in her eye." Bob answers cryptic much you stone freak.

"What's in her eye?" I ask him.

"We are." Bob answers.

"What's he talking about? Reaper, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine." Amy stutters out starting to freak out big time.

"You're counting." River tells her.

"Counting?" Amy asks as if she were unaware as to what she was doing, which it seemed she was.

"You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." Dad tells her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." Dad tells her and looks at Mum but she just shakes her head. We were doomed.

"Well, counting down to what?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." I tell her.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Bob answers.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." I ask him.

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." Bob tells me and there is a screeching sound.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asks.

"They're back." Dad says.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Bob tells us.

"Laughing?" I ask.

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. Reaper, Frost and The Doctor in the TARDIS haven't noticed." Bob teases us, not a good idea.

"Reaper." Octavian calls.

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed." I say and a steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy says.

"Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched." Dad mutters remembering from when we had first met Amy.

"Okay, enough. We're moving out." Octavian orders.

"Agreed. Reaper?" River asks me and I see that my parents are ready to go.

"Yeah, fine." I tell them getting up from my seat.

"What are you doing?" River asks me.

"Right with you." I tell her and I get my sonic out and scan the crack.

"We're not leaving without you." River tells me.

"Oh yes, you are. Bishop?" I ask.

"Miss Pond, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian orders.

"Reaper?" Amy asks going with my parents.

"Come on!" Octavian orders.

"So, what are you? Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good." I mutter to myself and I turn around to find myself surrounded by Angels. "Do not blink." I remind myself and one grabs the back of my jacket collar. "Argh!" I groan, this was my favorite jacket.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" River asks gaining our attention.

"Doctor I'm going to scout ahead." I inform them and head off.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Why am I not dead then?" I asks and the Angels are reaching towards the crack. "Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy. You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else." I tell them and I hear a loud bang and I run into the forest leaving my jacket behind.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3rd POV:**

"Amy, what's wrong?" River asks Amy this wasn't good.

"Four." Amy says and she starts to sway and sits down, then lies on the mossy tree trunk.

"Med scanner, now." River orders.

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving." Octavian tells her.

"We wait for Reaper." River argues.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved…" Octavian argues back.

"Father Octavian, when Reaper's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive as well as his parents long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Reaper, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" River asks.

"Oh, yeah." Reaper replies.

"I hate you." River groans.

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." Reaper informs them.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian says.

"How did you get past them?" River asks as Frost and Doctor come back.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." Reaper informs the others.

"What was it?" Amy asks.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then." Reaper looks at his parents and they nod in conformation.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Amy asks.

"Nothing. You're fine." River and the Doctor tell her.

"Everything. You're dying." Reaper and Frost tell her.

"Reaper, Frost!" River and the Doctor raise their voices at them.

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" Reaper wonders out loud.

"Reaper." Amy calls out for him.

"Busy." Reaper dismissed her.

"Scared." Amy says.

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up." Reaper tells her.

"Okay, let him think." River says and looks at Frost and the Doctor for help.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long…" the Doctor reminds himself.

"Sir! Angel incoming." Marco informs the others.

"And here." Philip adds.

"Also here." Frost adds on.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move." Octavian orders.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and…" the Doctor says.

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Amy adds.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." The Doctor tells the others. The face of an Angel is visible in Amy's pupil.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die." Amy panics.

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" Reaper asks over the radio.

"To make her afraid, sir." Bob replies.

"Okay, but why? What for?" Reaper asks.

"For fun, sir." Bob answers and Reaper out of anger throws the communicator away.

"Reaper, what's happening to me? Explain." Amy asks him.

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off." The Doctor says.

"Then what I do?" Amy asks.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over." Frost adds.

"Then what? Quickly." River asks.

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel." Frost tells them.

"Frost, she's got seconds." River tells her.

"How would you starve your lungs?" Reaper asks.

"I'd stop breathing." River answers.

"Amy, close your eyes." Reaper orders.

"No. No, I don't want to." Amy defies him.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes." Reaper tells her and Amy squeezes her eyes shut. The med scanner changes from red to green.

"She's normalizing. Oh, you did it. You did it." River informs the others.

"Sir? Two more incoming." Philp informs.

"Three more over here." Pedro adds.

"Three move here too." Frost adds still at her post.

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her." River tells the others.

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy asks.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." Reaper tells her.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Octavian informs him.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan." The Doctor says.

"There's a plan?" River asks.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is." The Doctor says and wets a finger and holds it up. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy." He says.

"How?" River asks.

"I'll do a thing." The Doctor says vaguely.

"What thing?" Reaper asks.

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" the Doctor orders.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection." Octavian informs him.

"We don't need you." Reaper snarls at him.

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go." Octavian tells him.

"What? You two engaged or something?" Reaper asks.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." Octavian answers vaguely.

"Sir." Marco calls.

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asks.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Octavian tells her.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." Amy replies.

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise." Reaper tells her.

"You always say that." Amy giggles.

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!" Reaper says.

"Yeah. Later." Amy says lowly.

"Amy, you need to start trusting us. It's never been more important." The Doctor tells her.

"But you don't always tell me the truth." Amy argues.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." Frost argues back.

"Doctor, Frost, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?" Amy asks.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?" the Doctor asks.

"What did you tell me?" Amy asks/

"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember." Frost tells her.

"Remember what? Doctor? Frost?" Amy calls and the Doctor and Frost catch up with Octavian and River, and inputs the readings from his sonic screwdriver into her mini-computer.

"What's that?" River asks.

"Er, readings from a crack in the wall." Reaper answers.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" River asks.

"Don't know, but here's what I think. One day there's going to be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will crack." Reaper says.

"Is that possible? How?" River asks.

"How can you be engaged, in a manner of speaking?" Reaper asks.

"Well, sucker for a man in uniform." River answers.

"Doctor Song's in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." Octavian says.

"You were in Stormcage?" Reaper asks, he knew what that meant but his train of thought was distracted by the computer giving a chirp.

"What? What is that?" River asks.

"The date. The date of the explosion, where the crack begins." Reaper answers.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River asks and it reads (26 06 2010).

"Amy's time." Reaper answers gaining his parents attention. Back at the mossy log.

"So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?" Amy asks and the Angels push their hands into the Treeborgs, and the light starts to flicker.

"The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?" Marco asks.

"The trees? Yeah." Philp say.

"What's wrong with the trees?" Amy asks.

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart." Pedro informs her.

"And here. They're taking out the lights." Philp adds.

"What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see." Amy asks them.

"It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out." Marco says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something." Octavian says.

"Hurry up and open it. Time's running out." River tells him.

"What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?" Dad asks her.

"Yeah. I just meant…" River says.

"I know what you meant. Hush. But what if it could?" Dad asks and looks at Mum like they were conspiring against one another.

"What if what could?" River asks.

"Time. What if time could run out?" Mum asks.

"Got it." Octavian says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognize the Daleks. Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!" the Doctor mutters says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Doctor Song, get through, now. Doctor? Doctor." Octavian calls him.

"Time can be unwritten." The Doctor says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed." I mutter to myself and look up at the Doctor and I knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Doctor, Frost, we have to move." Octavian orders.

"The CyberKing. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers." I say lowly to the Doctor.

"We have to move it. The Angels could be here any second." Octavian tells us.

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels." The Doctor says and an Angel gets its arm around Octavian's throat.

"I beg to differ, sir." Octavian says.

"Let him go." I order them.

"Well, it can't let me go, ma'am, can it? Not while you're looking at it." Octavian points out.

"We can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you." I argue.

"It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me." Octavian says.

"Can't you wriggle out?" the Doctor asks.

"No, it's too tight. You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do." Octavian says. "Sir, there's nothing you can do." He tells us.

"You're dead if we leave you." The Doctor says.

"Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go…" Octavian says.

"We're not going." I warn him.

"Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her." Octavian tells her.

"Trust who?" the Doctor asks.

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is." Octavian warns us.

"Then tell us, to protect our son." I threaten him.

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends." Octavian tells us.

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?" I asks him.

"She killed a family. A good family. Hero's to many." Octavian tells us.

"Who?" the Doctor asks.

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't." Octavian tells us.

"Who did she kill?" I asks him.

"Sir, ma'am, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me." Octavian orders us.

"You'll die." The Doctor points out.

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety." Octavian says.

"I wish I'd known you better." I tell him.

"I think, ma'am, you know me at my best." Octavian says.

"Ready?" I asks.

"Content." Octavian answers and the Doctor dives through the hatch with me after and closing it behind me.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"There's a teleport. If I can get it to work. we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?" River asks as my parents come back.

"Octavian's dead. So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." Mum tells her in her soldier voice.

"Amy? Amy? Is that you?" Mum asks into the radio.

"Frost?" Amy answers back.

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" Mum asks her.

"They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Frost, they didn't even remember each other." Amy says.

"No, they wouldn't." Mum says.

"What is that light?" River asks.

"Time running out. Amy, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. We should never have left you there." Mum tells her.

"Well, what do I do now?" Amy asks, and that was a good question and Mum looks at Dad and he nods in agreement.

"You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest." Mum tells her.

"I can't see. I can't open my eyes." Amy tells her.

"Turn on the spot." Mum tells her.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.

"Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it." Mum tells her.

"But the Angels, they're everywhere." Amy tells us.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." Mum tells her as if that was helpful in anyway.

"What does the Time Energy do?" Amy asks.

"Just keep moving!" Mum tells her.

"Tell me." Amy argues.

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving." Mum tells her.

"It's never going to work." River says.

"What else have you got! River! Tell me!" Mum shouts losing her cool and losing her soldier exterior. And there is a clanking sound going through the ship.

"What's that?" River asks.

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the Time Energy, now it's going to feed on them. Amy, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops. Because, Amy, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see." Mum tells her.

"Well, what do you mean?" Amy asks.

"Look, just keep moving." Mum tells her.

"That Time Energy, what's it going to do?" River asks.

"Er, keep eating." I answer before either of my parents.

"How do we stop it?" River asks.

"Feed it." I answer.

"Feed it what?" River asks.

"A big, complicated space time event should shut it up for a while." Dad answers.

"Like what, for instance?" River asks.

"Like me, for instance!" Dad tells us, it was true but it wasn't going to happen not if I had anything to say about it.

"It's a warning. There are Angels round you now." Mum says. "Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!" Mum tells Amy. I could hear Amy calling for us but then a flash of light and Amy was transported here and River grabs Amy.

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working." River boasts.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." I tell her.

"Ah well, maybe when you're older." River teases me and an alarm blares.

"What's that?" I asks.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release." Mum answers and the bulkhead into the forest rises to reveal an array of Angels.

"Angel Bob, I presume." I asks.

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Bob answers.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" I asks.

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." Bob says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" I asks.

"Your friends will also be saved." Bob says.

"Well, there is that." I say.

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in." River says.

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." Mum tells her.

"Frost, I can't let you do this." River says.

"No, seriously, get a grip." I tell her.

"You're not going to die here!" River shouts.

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, get a grip." I tell her.

"Oh, you genius." River says.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Bob says.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels." I tell them and a monitor says Gravity Failing. River puts Amy's hand on the handles of a console module.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River says to Amy.

"Night, night." I joke and gravity Failed. Feet leave the floor. The spaceship tilts and the Angels fall backwards through the Forest. They disappear into the crack, which then closes.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

Amy is wrapped in a blanket. The TARDIS is nearby thankfully. "Ah. Bruised everywhere." Amy comments.

"Me too." The Doctor says.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy says.

"Neither did you. I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." Reaper tells her.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other." Amy asks.

"You're a time traveler now. Amy. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?" I tell her.

"And the crack, is that gone too?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time." The Doctor says and the Clerics are also back. The Doctor goes over to River.

"You, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" River says to Reaper like an inside joke he yet didn't understand as River is in a pair of high-tech cuffs that beep.

"What now?" Reaper asks her.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see." River tells him.

"Octavian said you killed a family." I tell her getting a shocked look from Reaper.

"Yes, I did." River answers.

"A good family." I add.

"A very good family. The best family I've ever known." River tells us.

"Who?" the Doctor asks.

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens." River says.

"The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale." I laugh.

"Frost, aren't we all? I'll see you there." River says.

"I look forward to it." Reaper smirks and winks at her getting her to blush.

"I remember it well." River says hiding her blush.

"Bye, River." Amy waves.

"See you, Amy. Oh, I think that's my ride." River says.

"Can I trust you. River Song?" Reaper asks her.

"If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?" River asks and River is beamed away in a whirl of sand.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asks.

"Time can be rewritten." Reaper tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"I want to go home." Amy tells me.

"Okay." I tell her knowing my parents were already asleep.

"No, not like that. I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too." Amy tells me.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The TARDIS has squeezed itself in by the door. "Well." I say awkwardly looking at the wedding dress.

"Yeah." Amy replies even more so.

"Blimey." I mutter.

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?" Amy asks.

"We've been gone five minutes. I did learn from my Mum." I tell her and she picks up a ring box and opens it.

"I'm getting married in the morning." Amy tells me.

"Why did you leave it here?" I asks her slightly upset for this but I had to push that away because I was a Time Lord not Human.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Hmm. You really are an alien, aren't you." Amy says.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" I asks her pushing it away even more.

"You met him." Amy tells me.

"Ah, the good looking one. Or the other one?" I asks her.

"The other one." Amy answers honestly. Right Rory.

"Well, he was good too." I say.

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?" Amy asks.

"Why would you need comforting?" I asks her.

"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think." Amy says.

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times." I say.

"About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?" Amy asks me moving towards me.

"Yeah. No." I tell her.

"About who I want." Amy says.

"Oh right, yeah. No, still not getting it." I lie to her.

"Reaper. In a word. In one very simple word even you can understand." Amy says and she tries to kiss him.

"No! You're getting married in the morning!" I tell her.

"Well, the morning's a long time away. What are we going to do about that?" Amy asks and she pins him against the TARDIS and tries to undo his shirt.

"Amy, listen to me. I am hundred and thirty four years old. Do you understand what that means?" I asks her.

"Wow and you look around mid-twenties so that means it's been a while?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. No, no, no. I'm hundred and thirty four, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work." I tell her.

"Oh, you are sweet. Reaper. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so long term." Amy tells me and she finally gets to plant her lips on mine.

"But you're human. You're Amy. You're getting married in the morning. In the morning." I exclaim.

"Reaper?" Amy asks.

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you." I say.

"Hold that thought." Amy says.

"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now." I say to myself.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Amy says interrupting my thoughts.

"Come on." I tell her.

"Reaper." Amy calls my name and I hustle Amy into the TARDIS and takes a last look at her alarm clock as it clicks over to 12:00pm 6/26.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River says back on the flight deck.

"Amy's time." I had answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_I hope you like this and please review. _


	7. The Vampires of Venice

The Vampires of Venice

**3****RD**** POV: **

Rory is on the phone, trying to make himself heard above the noise of his stag party. All the participants are wearing red t-shirts with Rory's Stag on the back and a picture of Rory and Amy inside a heart on the front. "Hey! It's me. Hello. How are you?" Rory asks over the phone.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

He is talking to the answerphone. "The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway." His voice comes from the voice machine.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Yes, I would, because you are smashing." Rory says and a giant pink cake is wheeled in to the tune 'The Stripper'. "Oh. Oh. Oh, blimey. I've. I've, er got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He says while his friends push him forward.

"Out. Out. Out." Everyone shouts and Reaper bursts out of the fake cake and silence falls in the room.

"Rory! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again, it's all Dad's fault it was his idea Mum was against it but well its Dad so you can't stop it anyway. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl. Diabetic. Now then, Rory. We need to talk about your fiancée. She tried to kiss me. Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man. She's a great kisser." Reaper blabs and someone drops his beer glass and it smashes on the floor. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine." He says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor is hanging underneath the console platform, doing some welding. Rory and Amy are there doing whatever as Reaper and I stand at the console checking over things. "Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together." The Doctor says.

"Whoa. What, like a date?" Amy asks.

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain." Reaper tells her.

"It's another dimension." Rory answers. Surprising.

"It's basically another dimension. What?" The Doctor asks and I laughed.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes." Rory explains.

"I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that." The Doctor mumbles.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy asks.

"How about somewhere romantic?" I asks them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The TARDIS lands in the middle of the busy area, not even trying to hide. The Doctor is driving me insane. "Venice." The Doctor announces.

"Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken." Reaper explains to them.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asks him.

"Long story. We had a bet." Reaper explains and The Doctor is stopped by an official.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." The man orders us and The Doctor holds up his psychic paper.

"There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The Doctor tells him.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise." He says and The Doctor blesses the man.

"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?" I asks him.

"Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." He answers.

"Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague." Amy complains.

"Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." The inspector tells her.

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago." I comment.

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said." The inspector replies.

"Did she now." Reaper and I mutter. Rory takes the psychic paper from the Inspector, who moves on to his next target.

"Oi." The inspector shouts.

"Er, according to this, I am your eunuch." Rory complains.

"Oh yeah. I'll explain later." Amy tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Who are those girls?" I asks the man.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." The man answers.

"My first day here. It's okay. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So why are you trying to get her out?" I asks him.

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal." The man tells me.

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri." I smirk seeing my parents come over smiling as we shared the plans.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You have my daughter. Isabella!" Guido shouts.

"No, you're not coming in. Just stop there. Look, we've told you." The guard argues back. The distraction enables Mum, Dad and I to sneak past and round to the water gate and sonic our way in.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We go down a stone staircase to an area with a vaulted roof. There is an ornate mirror on one wall opposite 3 doors. "Hello, handsome." I smile into the mirror and Mum and Dad are going further in. As I adjust my jacket in the mirror.

"Who are you?" I hear girls voices and footsteps and turn to see girls behind me and my parents to my side.

"How are you doing that? I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling." Dad rambles.

"I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?" they asks.

"Why don't you check this out?" Dad says and he holds out an ID card with William Hartnell's photograph on it. The girls stare at it blankly, then he looks at it.

"Library card. Of course, it's with. He's. I need a spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless…" Mum smiles like it was Christmas.

"Leave now, signor, Signora, or we shall call for the Steward, if you are lucky." They tell us.

"Ooo." Dad gasps and the girls teeth turn into needles, and they start to advance on us, hissing. "Tell me the whole plan. One day that will work. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas." Dad says and he turns with Mum and I as we run back up the stairs.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Doctor! Frost! Reaper!" Amy shouts our names.

"I just met some vampires." I tell them smiling so much I think my checks were hurting.

"We just saw a vampire." Amy tells us not looking too happy.

"And creepy girls and everything." Reaper says.

"Vampires." Amy says over Reaper.

"We think we just saw a vampire." Rory says joining the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling us." Reaper dismissed him.

"Yeah, yeah. The Doctor, Frost and Reaper actually went to their house." Amy argues.

"Oh. Right. Well." Rory says.

"Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow." I tell them.

"What?" Rory asks looking a little scared.

"How do we do that?" Amy asks.

"Back in where?" Rory asks.

"Come and meet our new friend." Reaper says putting his arm around Amy's shoulder.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We all look at a vellum map of Venice is laid on the table. "As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor." Guido explains to us.

"You need someone on the inside." Amy says.

"No." I tell her.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Amy argues.

"Er, that we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in. I am a very intelligent soldier I know the human brain better than you yourself know you." I tell her.

"Oh. So you do know what I was going to say." Amy deflates.

"Are you insane?" Rory asks her

"We don't have another option." Amy argues.

"She said no, Amy. Listen to her." Rory argues back.

"There is another option." Guido interrupts and he points to the collection of barrels behind Rory. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy." He tells us and The Doctor sniffs the barrels.

"Gunpowder. Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive." The Doctor says and looks at me as I had my own gun.

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido asks.

"I'll be there three, four hours, tops." Amy suggests.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We go together, say you're my daughter." The Doctor suggests.

"What? Don't listen to him." Rory says.

"Your daughter? You look about nine." Amy says.

"Brother, then. And I have a son." The Doctor points out.

"Too weird. Fiancé." Amy suggests looking at Reaper.

"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé." Rory says.

"No. No, you're right." Amy agrees.

"Thank you." Rory says not seeing what was coming next.

"I mean, they've already seen him, Frost and the Doctor. You should do it." Amy says.

"Me?" Rory asks.

"Yeah. You can be my brother." Amy says.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?" Rory asks.

"Actually, I thought you were her fiancé." Guido asks.

"Yeah, that's not helping." Reaper tells him smirking at Rory's misfortune.

"This whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake." Rory argues.

"We hope." I add.

"So if they're not vampires?" Amy asks.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire." I tell them. I thought back to my time at the academy and how I had read through every book on Alien Species and went through my brain files to think of what they could be.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Rory and Amy stand before Rosanna and Francesco, dressing in appropriate costume. "So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola driver, so money's a bit tight, so having my sister go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers." Rory explains to them.

"Have we met?" Francesco asks.

"I've just got one of those faces." Rory says.

"I wasn't talking to you." Francesco snaps at him.

"She's got the same face, which is because she's my sister." Rory says.

"Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?" Rosanna asks.

"Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden." Carlo says.

"What? Let me see." Rosanna orders him and Rory steps forward with the psychic paper whilst Francesco circles Amy. "Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited. What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?" she asks.

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do." Francesco answers.

"Then we would be delighted to accept her. Say goodbye to your sister." Rosanna tells him and Carlo hustles Rory away.

"Tell Uncle Doctor, Aunt Frost and Cousin Reaper I'll see you both really soon, okay? I'll be fine." Amy tells him.

"Amy." Rory shouts.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Carlo leads Amy up a stone staircase, past a lot of pale young women, into a room with several beds. It is underneath a large, ornately decorated dome. "There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here." Carlo tells her.

"Blimey. This is private education, then?" Amy asks and Carlo leaves with all but one of the girls. "Hey. Hello, I'm Amy. What's your name?" she asks.

"Isabella." She answers.

"Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?" Amy asks her.

"They er, they come at night. They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon." Isabella tells her.

"What happens in there?" Amy asks.

"I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." Isabella tells her. In the distant the sound of a bell tolls.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

Guido poles a gondola along. He is wearing Rory's stag party t-shirt. "She'll be fine." I tell them.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory asks.

"We're here." Guido tells us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back…" I tell them.

"What happened, between you and Amy? You said she kissed you." Rory asks me.

"Now? You want to do this now?" I asks him.

"I have a right to know. I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years." Rory argues.

"She was frightened. I was frightened. But we survived, you know, and the relief of it, and so she kissed me." I tell him.

"And you kissed her back." Rory states.

"No. I kissed her mouth." I snap and I look at Mum for help but she just continues her conversation with Dad.

"Funny." Rory says sarcastically.

"Rory. Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you. It should have been you." I tell him.

"Yeah, it should have been me." Rory agrees with me.

"Exactly. That's why we brought you here." I tell him and a strong wind blows out their torch. "Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" I asks him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor climbs up on Rory and out of the trapdoor, then pulls him up and Reaper and I climb by ourselves. "Push. Come on. There we are. Amy. Where's Amy? Amy?" the Doctor calls for her.

"I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then." Rory says and produces a tiny penlight, Reaper pulls out a small light sabre.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight." Reaper says.

"Yours is bigger than mine." Rory says.

"Let's not go there." I tell them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall. The salsa band. Oh." Rory rambles and The Doctor opens a nearby chest. It contains desiccated vampires. "What happened to them?" Rory asks.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them." I explain.

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own." Rory says.

"Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies." I correct him.

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" Rory asks.

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." Reaper comments.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." Rory says.

"Who are you?" some girls asks. Six girls have appeared behind us and Reaper waves his UV light at them.

"We should run. Run." I order them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

They block our way. "Cab for Amy Pond?" Reaper asks and vampires block our retreat path.

"This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it?" Rosanna asks and The Doctor brandishes his UV light again.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor laughs and Isabella and Amy run in.

"Rory." Amy calls.

"Amy." Rory replies.

"Quickly, through here." Isabella says.

"Seal the house." Rosanna orders.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"They're not vampires." Amy informs us. Knew it.

"What?" the Doctor asks.

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens." Amy explains and I sonic the trapdoor hatch.

"Classic." The Doctor and Reaper cheer.

"That's good news? What is wrong with you people?" Rory asks.

"Come on, Rory. Move." I order him and Francesco and the vampires catch up to them, but are held back by the UV light. He sends the girls ahead of him. "Keep moving. Come on, guys." I order them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Daylight, and church bells are ringing. Guido is still waiting with his gondola. "Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick." Isabella tells us but Isabella recoils as the sunlight touches her skin.

"Come on. Run." The Doctor tells her.

"I can't." Isabella tells us and the vampires shut the heavy door leading to the tunnel. The Doctor touches the metal on it, and gets an electric shock.

"Is he dead?" Amy asks.

"No, he's breathing." Rory informs us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Rosanna enters alone. The Doctor and I are sitting on her throne well I was on the Doctor's lap. "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?" the Doctor asks.

"No, let me guess. The owners of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're refugees, like me?" Rosanna asks.

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection." The Doctor explains.

"Your question?" Rosanna asks.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" I asks her.

"Self-preservation over rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain." Rosanna answers.

"Where's Isabella?" the Doctor asks.

"My turn. Where are you from?" Rosanna asks.

"Gallifrey." I answer.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum." Rosanna teases.

"Why are you here?" I asks.

"We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?" Rosanna asks.

"Wedding present. The Silence?" the Doctor asks.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut behind us. Saturnyne was lost." Rosanna answers.

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?" I asks.

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" Rosanna asks.

"Where's Isabella?" the Doctor asks.

"Isabella?" Rosanna asks confused, not a good sign.

"The girl who saved our friend." The Doctor clarifies.

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor, Frost. A partnership." Rosanna asks us.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" I asks her.

"Carlo? You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophise." Rosanna says and her stupid servant enters the room.

"This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone. Take your hands off me, Carlo. And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name. You didn't know Isabella's name." the Doctor tells her.

"Open the gates." Carlo orders and the Doctor and I leave the throne room.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

I was checking over Amy's puncture wounds with my sonic screwdriver. "You're fine. Open wide." I tell her and I pop a humbug into Amy's mouth. Guido and Rory have got their own clothes back. And Mum and Dad had come back from their meeting with Rosanna not looking too happy.

"Argh. I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think." Dad rambles.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy comments.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush." Dad tells her.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory says.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush." Dad repeats.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido says.

"Ah, ah, ah." Mum laughs.

"What?" Guido asks.

"Ah. Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens. She's going to sink Venice." Mum explains.

"She's going to sink Venice?" Guido asks.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." Mum adds.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes." Rory comments.

"She's got blokes." Amy argues.

"Where?" Dad asks.

"In the canal. She said to me there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water." Amy tells us.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's eugh." Dad says and we hear a thump creak.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." I comment.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido replies.

"Do you know, I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" Dad says.

"Is it the vampires?" Amy asks.

"Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space." Dad says and a window breaks. Vampires gather the doors and windows.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asks and Dad waves his UV light at them, then uses his sonic screwdriver to reveal their true appearance.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asks.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom. Okay, move." Dad says.

"Come on." Rory says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Go, go, go, guys. Keep moving. Go, go, go." Mum orders.

"Stay away from the door, Frost." Guido comments.

"No. Guido, What are you doing?" I hear Mum asks him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor informs us.

"We need to stop her. Come on." Amy says.

"No, no, no. Get back to the TARDIS." I tell her.

"You can't stop her on your own." Amy argues.

"We don't discuss this. I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it. Huh?" I tell her and Amy storms off.

"Thank you." Rory says.

"You're welcome." I smile.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor opens the back of the throne. "You're too late. Such determination, just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom." Rosanna tells us.

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." I tell her.

"You're lying." Rosanna argues.

"Shouldn't we be dead, hmm? Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city." The Doctor reasons.

"So save them." Rosanna argues.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

Francesco confronts Rory, Amy and I. Rory picks up two candlesticks and holds them out as a cross. "Amy, run." Rory tells her and Francesco knocks the candlesticks out of Rory's hands and walks towards Amy.

"This way, you freak. No! This way, you big, stupid, great SpongeBob. The only thing I've seen uglier than you is your Mum." I tell him.

"Huh?" Francesco asks seeming confused.

"No." I hear Rory.

"Did you just say something about Mummy?" Francesco asks and I tried to not laugh and I pick up a broomstick and jab it towards Francesco, then waves it around. Francesco draws his very real sword and does the same. A very uneven fight ensues.

"Careful. Careful. Okay, hit him. This way. bring him this way. Reaper!" Amy shouts. The broomstick gets chopped up. Rory manages to entangle Francesco in some washing hanging from a line.

"Oh. Oh, you stink of fish." I tease him.

"Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits." Francesco argues and I back away to where Amy had run, and trips. Francesco transforms into his true self and leaps on him.

"Hey, Mummy's boy!" Amy shouts and uses her compact mirror to direct sunlight onto Francesco, who instantly burns and explodes, covering Rory with soot.

"Oh." Rory says feeling left out.

"That was lucky. Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?" Amy asks Rory.

"Oh. Oh, right, I'm being reviewed now, am I?" Rory asks and Amy gives him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. Now we go help the Doctor and Frost." I tell them.

"Righty-ho." Rory answers in a sort of dreamy state.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Open the gate!" Carlo shouts and Carlo drags out a bag filled with gold objects. Amy and Rory run inside.

"It's the Almighty. Look at the sky!" a man shouts.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Get out. I need to stabilise the storm." Dad tells us.

"We're not leaving you." Rory tells them.

"Right, so one minute it's all you make people a danger to themselves, and the next it's we're not leaving you. But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets the…" Dad is interrupted as the house shakes, knocking them off their feet.

"What was that?" I asks.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." Mum answers.

"An earthquake?" Amy asks.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them." Mum tells us.

"No?" Rory asks.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." Mum explains.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

Which happened to be in the bell tower, where the bells are rocking and ringing. "Shut up. Shut up. That's better." The Doctor grumbled and The Doctor starts to climb up the outside to the big metal lightning conductor, with the help of the power cable. "Oh. Oh. Okay." He says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"There he is. Come on." Rory points him out. The Doctor opens the brass ball to reveal clockwork. "Come on." He says.

"Come on." Amy says. I find a tiny switch and it stops the mechanism. Instantly the rain ceases, the clouds vanish and birds start singing again. The people cheer and applaud.

"They did it!" Rory shouts.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Rosanna cannot turn her perception filter off now. She undresses quickly. "Rosanna!" the Doctor shouts.

"One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?" Rosanna asks.

"We told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. We know, Rosanna. We did it." I tell her.

"Tell me, Doctor, Frost. Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us." Rosanna says and she steps off the plank into the water, where her sons consume her.

"No! No!" we shout.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Inspector gives the Doctor his deepest, most respectful bow. "Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away." The Doctor says.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…" Rory says,

"Stay. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Amy says,

"Fine with us." I agree and look at Reaper.

"Sure why not it was getting lonely with just Dad." Reaper jokes and the Doctor shouts his protest.

"Yeah? Yes, I would like that." Rory agrees.

"Nice one. I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys. My work here is done." Amy says and I just laugh going into the TARDIS with Amy.

**(Reaper's POV:)**

"Er, we are not her boys." Rory says.

"Yeah, we are." I argue as Dad goes in after Mum.

"Yeah, we are." Rory agrees and suddenly, Venice is empty of people.

"Rory, listen to that." I tell him.

"Er, what? All I can hear is silence." Rory answers.

"There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things." I remember Rosanna tell my parents.

**TO BE CONTIUNED…. **

_Hey sorry it has taken so long for me to update I hope you like and I hope you review or favourite and enjoy this new year. _


	8. Amy's Choice

**Amy's Choice **

**3****rd**** POV: **

In the quiet countryside, a cockerel crows. A very heavily pregnant Amy is mixing ingredients in a bowl, when she suddenly puts it down and gasps. "Rory!" Amy shouts.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Long haired Rory returns home on his bicycle. "Rory, it's starting!" Amy shouts again.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Rory dashes in to find Amy contentedly eating cake mix. "Ah. Okay, okay." Rory stumbles out.

"False alarm." Amy tells him.

"What?" Rory asks.

"Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before." Amy tells him and they hear the sound of the TARDIS materialising.

"No." Amy gasps.

"I know, leaf blowers. Use a rake." Rory dismisses.

"No, it's." Amy tells him and the TARDIS parks herself directly outside the front window. "I knew. I just knew." She smiles.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor tries to step over a small rockery to get out while Frost and Reaper jump across. "Rory!" the Doctor shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Reaper." Rory greets them.

"We've crushed your flowers." The Doctor tells him.

"It wasn't me or Mum, Dad you said you'd drive." Reaper argues.

"Oh, Amy will kill you." Rory tells him.

"Where is she?" Frost asks.

"She'll need a bit longer." Rory tells her.

"Whenever you're ready, Amy." Frost says and Amy waddles out to greet them.

"Oh, way-hey! You've swallowed a planet." Reaper teases her.

"I'm pregnant." Amy argues.

"You're huge." The Doctor tells her.

"Yeah, she's pregnant, sweetie." Frost tells the Doctor.

"Look at you. When worlds collide." Reaper teases her again.

"Reaper, I'm pregnant." Amy tells him.

"Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and size." The Doctor smiles at his past companions.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Doctor, Frost." Amy smiles.

"Are you pregnant?" the Doctor asks getting Reaper to face palm himself in the face and the others to sign in frustration.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever." The Doctor comments.

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket." Rory tells them.

"Where is everyone?" Reaper asks.

"This is busy. Okay, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their nineties." Rory informs them.

"Well, don't let that get you down." The Doctor says.

"It's not getting me down." Amy says.

"Well, we wanted to see how you were. You know us, we don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. These Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of your old pal the Doctor so easily or darling Frost and troublesome Reaper." The Doctor says getting a protest from Reaper.

"Hmm. You came here by mistake, didn't you?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, bit of a mistake." Frost tells them.

"But look, what a result. Look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next? So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know…" Reaper says.

"Boredom." Amy offers.

"Self harm." Frost corrects.

"We relax." Rory says.

"Relax." The Doctor mumbles.

"We live. We listen to the birds." Rory tells them.

"Yeah, see? Birds. Those are nice." Amy adds.

"We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days, did we?" Rory asks and the bird get very loud.

"Oh blimey, my head's a bit. Ooo. Er, no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good old…" the Doctor starts drifting off and Rory, Amy, Reaper, Frost and the Doctor fall asleep.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

I wake up to see Dad wake up on the console floor. A short haired Rory and non-pregnant Amy with the same Mum and me lying on the console. "Days. What? No, yes, sorry, what? Oh, you're okay. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. Don't ask. You don't want to know. You're safe now." Dad finishes and Dad hugs Amy.

"Oh, okay." Amy says shocked by the closeness.

"That's what counts. Blimey. Never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights. I bet they mean something." Dad rambles again.

"Er, Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rory pipes up. Okay that is weird.

"Yeah, so did I." Amy adds.

"Same here." Mum voices and they all look at me and I nod.

"Not a nightmare, though, just, er, we were married." Rory says.

"Yeah. In a little village." Amy adds.

"A sweet little village, and you were pregnant." Rory adds on.

"Yes, I was huge. I was a boat." Amy says.

"So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?" Mum asks.

"Are you calling me a boat?" Amy asks.

"And Doctor, Frost and Reaper, you were visiting." Rory says.

"Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage." Amy adds.

"How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make any sense." I asks.

"And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?" Rory asks.  
"It was a bit similar, in some aspects." Dad mumbles ashamed at what he had said.

"Which aspects?" Rory asks.

"Well, all of them." Dad says.

"You had the same dream." Amy says.

"Basically." Dad answers.

"You said it was a nightmare." Amy says.

"Did I say nightmare? No, more of a really good mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it. We're back to reality now." Dad says and I hear the birds singing again.

"Doctor? If we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…" Rory says and we begin to fall asleep again.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Dream. Oh! Sorry. Nodded off. Stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS." Rory finishes. The Doctor checks his braces and walks away. "You had the same dream, didn't you?" Rory asks.

"Weren't we just saying the same thing?" I ask.

"But we thought this was the dream, didn't we?" Rory asks.

"I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy asks.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Rory asks.

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?" Amy asks.

"Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel." I tell them.

"But we're awake now." Rory asks.

"Yeah. You thought you were awake on the TARDIS, too." I point out.

"But we're home." Amy says.

"Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one." Reaper makes a point.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Oh, this is bad. I don't like this." I tell them and the Doctor kicks the console, and hurts his leg.

"Argh. Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case, always use force." The Doctor rambles.

"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asks.

"He threw it in a supernova." I tell them.

"You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross." The Doctor tells them.

"Okay, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?" Amy asks.

"If we were dreaming of the future." I ponder.

"Well, of course we were. We were in Leadworth." Amy states.

"Upper Leadworth." Rory adds.

"Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?" Reaper asks her.

"No, okay? No, this is real. I'm definitely awake now." Amy states but it wasn't too sure.

"And you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty." Reaper comments.

"Hey. Pregnant." Amy argues but I knew that wasn't true I knew how it felt to be pregnant.

"And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you. Trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true." I tell them.

"Okay, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside." Rory comments.

"With a bow tie-wearing alien. I boy band alien and a colourful haired alien too." Amy comments and I take offence and so does Reaper.

"So maybe what rings true isn't so simple." Rory states which could be true.  
"Valid point." The Doctor and I agree and the TARDIS switches off. There is just a faint glow from the time with the rotor left. "It's dead. We're in a dead time machine." The Doctor panics and I hear the stupid birds singing again and I see that Rory hugs Amy and the Doctor takes my hand and I feel Reaper take other hand. I had my boys and I was glad.

"Remember, this is real. But when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels." The Doctor tells them.  
"It is real. I know it's real." Amy says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I see a teacher leads a crocodile of schoolchildren past. The church clock is chiming as Rory and Amy wake up on a bench outside the Library. "Okay, this is the real one. Definitely this one. It's all solid." Amy says not really thinking if you ask me.

"It felt solid in the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it." The Doctor points out and he waves his hand in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks him.

"He's checking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though." Reaper tells him and a little old woman walks past.

"Hello, Doctor." The woman greets, strange.

"Hi." Rory replies.

"Hello. You're a doctor." The Doctor does the same but then realises that Rory did the same.

"Yeah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams." Rory tells him.

"A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting." The Doctor says he can be so rude sometimes.

"What is?" Rory asks.

"Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream." Reaper sums up.

"It's Amy's dream too. Isn't it, Amy?" Rory asks her, bad move.

"Yes. Course it is, yeah." Amy agrees half heartily.

"What's that?" I asks.

"Old people's home." Amy answers, the sign outside says SARN Residential Care Home. A man is looking out of a window, then a woman and another man.

"You said everyone here lives to their nineties. There's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick." The Doctor says and he runs off and Rory and Reaper follow him leaving Amy and me behind.

"Oh. Can we not do the running thing?" Amy complains.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"Oh hello, Doctor Williams." I hear someone say to Rory.

"Hello, Rory love." Another old person greets Rory.

"Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?" Rory asks her.

"A bit stiff." Mrs Poggit replies.

"Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus. No, you don't have that yet. Forget that." Dad says.

"Who's your friends? Junior doctors?" Mrs Poggit asks.

"Yes." Rory answers too quickly.

"Can I borrow you? You're the size of my grandson." Mrs Poggit asks Dad and Dad has to try on the sweater Mrs Poggit is knitting while I try to hold in a laugh.

"Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out. You're incredibly old, aren't you?" Dad asks them and the rest of the residents in the lounge stare at him, then the birdsong starts and we fall asleep.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Okay, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it, because this is definitely real. It's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?" Amy asks.

"It's bloody cold." Rory comments.

"The heating's off." Mum tells them as I knew she didn't feel the cold that was why she got her name, well one of the reasons.

"The heating's off?" Rory repeats.

"Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do." Dad tells him.

"Er, yes. Sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though." Rory tells him.

"I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you." I tell him.

"What do you mean, act?" Amy asks.

"Everything's off. Sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something, is overriding my controls." Mum tells us and a little man in a red bow tie and tweed jacket suddenly appears on the stairs behind Dad.

"Well, that took a while. Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm with his Ice Queen and son. Him in the bow tie, the colourful hair and glasses." The weird man says.

"How did you get into our TARDIS? What are you?" Dad asks and I looked at Mum seeing her studying the man.

"What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord." The Dream Lord tells us.

"Nice look." Dad comments.

"This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?" Dream Lord says and Mum throws Dad's sonic through the Dream Lord.

"Interesting. I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord. It's in the name, isn't it? Spooky. Not quite there." Dad says and he pops up behind us.

"And yet, very much here." Dream Lord says.

"I'll do the talking, thank you. Amy, want to take a guess at what that is?" Mum asks her.

"Er, Dream Lord. He creates dreams." Amy guesses.  
"Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks." Mum analysis.

"And what about the gooseberry, here. Does he get a guess?" Dream Lord asks I try to stifle a laugh.

"Er, listen, mate. If anyone's the gooseberry round here, it's Reaper." Rory argues.  
"Well now, there's a delusion I'm not responsible for." Dream Lord says arrogantly.

"No, he is. Isn't he, Amy." Rory argues.

"Oh, Amy, have to sort your men out. Choose, even." Dream Lord says.

"I have chosen. Of course I've chosen." Amy argues and I notice she's standing closer to me but she hits Rory. "It's you, stupid." She tells him.

"Oh, good. Thanks." Rory sighs in relief and The Dream Lord pops behind them again.

"You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice. Amy. Blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face." Dream Lord tells us.

"Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" Mum asks him.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground." Dream Lord says.

"Am I?" Mum asks.

"If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?" Dream Lord asks.

"You were" Rory offers.

"I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here, in the time machine, and there, in the village that time forgot.

One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger, but only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep." Dream Lord tells us and the stupid birdsong happens again. "Oh. Or are you waking up?" he asks and I see Dad trying to wake up but it was a failed attempt.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We wake up to see that the residents are gone. The Dream Lord walks in wearing a dark suit and tie, with an x-ray in his hand. "Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor." Dream Lord comments.

"Always? What do you mean, always?" Amy asks.

"Now then, the prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?" Dream Lord asks.

"What happens?" Rory asks.

"You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality." Dream Lord snaps.

"Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?" Amy asks.

"He's been around, our boy. But never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning." Dream Lord says and vanishes.

"Okay, I don't like him." Rory comments.  
"Who is he?" Amy asks, good question.

"I don't know. It's a big universe." Dad answers.

"Why is he doing this?" Amy asks.

"Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel." I guess.

"What does he mean, deadly danger, though? Nothing deadly has happened here. I mean, a bit of natural wastage, obviously." Rory says and Dad is suddenly in his jacket again, not the sweater.

"They've all gone. They've all gone." Mum says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Directly opposite the care home is a play area and a ruined castle. The teacher is trying to keep control of the children as they play. "Stop. You two, over there. Come along, where's the rest of you? Come on, come on. We're going up to the castle now. All of you, come on." The woman calls.

"Why would they leave?" Rory asks.

"And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's nice old lady act?" Amy asks.

"One of my tawdry quirks. Sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So, come on, let's think. The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in. Time asleep exactly matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams." Dad says.

"And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time." Rory points out.

"Yes, sort of communal trance. Very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell, but my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you two have." Dad says.

"Ooo. Ow. Really. Ow! It's coming." Amy says and I look to see Mum smirking.

"Okay, you're a doctor, help her." Dad freaks out.

"You're a doctor." Rory argues.

"It's okay, we're doctors." Dad freaks out even more and squats down to catch the baby.

"What do we do?" Rory asks.

"Okay, it's not coming." Amy says.  
"What?" I asks and I hear Mum laughing.

"This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet, so don't you call it dull again, ever. Okay?" Amy tells Dad.

"Sorry." Dad apologies and looks at Mum holding her stomach and he goes over talking to her.

"Yeah." Amy agrees looking over at them smiling.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amy goes to sit on a swing as Mrs Poggit walks up the steps to the castle. "Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room." I tell them.  
"I have to be this size, I'm having a baby." Amy argues missing the point.

"No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail? You hold him down, I'll cut it off?" I suggest with them.

"This from the man wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day?" Rory retorts.

"My sunglasses are designer. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter. What's she doing? What does she want?" I asks and the stupid birds come again.

"Oh, no. Here we go." Amy groans.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?" Amy asks and looks at Mum as she is wearing just a top when it was freezing cold.

"What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to. Sorry, sorry. There should be some stuff down there. Have a look." Dad says and Amy and Rory go down the steps. Dad goes underneath the console with a tin mug and opens a tool box. It contains a piece of rope, a bottle opener and a whisk. They come back up the stairs and Dad has assembled the whisk, rope and bottle opener into a gizmo.

"Ah, Rory, wind. Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please." Dad tells them as Mum has gone off somewhere.

"I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitcheny wind-up device." Amy complains.

"It's a generator. Get winding." Dad tells her.

"Not enough." Amy says.

"Rory, wind." Dad tells him as I sort out the controls.

"Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?" Rory asks and the scanner comes to life.

"Where are we?" Amy asks me.

"We're in trouble." I answer.

"What is that?" Rory asks.

"A star. A cold star." Mum answers coming into the room and opens the door. "That's why you're freezing. It's not a heating malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. There's our deadly danger for this version of reality." Mum tells us.  
"So this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn." Amy suggests.

"So's this one. It's just burning cold." Mum argues.  
"Is that possible?" Rory asks.  
"I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?" Dad asks.  
"Okay, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?" Rory asks.

"I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about fourteen minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem." Mum tells us.

"Because you know how to get us out of this?" Rory asks.  
"Because we'll have frozen to death by then." Mum answers.

"Oh, then what are we going to do?" Amy asks.

"Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle that we have to lose." I reason.

"Oh, this is so you, isn't it?" Rory asks.  
"What?" Dad asks.

"Huh, what? A weird new star, fourteen minutes left to live and only one man to save the day, huh? I just wanted a nice village and a family." Rory comments.  
"Oh dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and (The Dream Lord looks startled as the bird song starts up.) Oh, no. We've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here." Dream Lord says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Where have the children gone?" the Doctor asks.

"Don't know. Play time's probably over." Rory says and The Doctor scans the molehills and objects left next to them. "You see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?" he asks.

"I feel it both places." Amy says.

"I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here." Rory says.

"Not really me, though, is it? I mean, would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad Amateur Dramatics Society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma. Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?" Amy asks.

"Play time's definitely over." I tell them.  
"Oh, my God." Amy gasps.

"What happened to them?" Rory asks and the old people are walking along the street.

"I think they did." Reaper says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"They're just old people." Amy says.

"No, they're very old people. Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive." Dad tells him.

"Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. You first." Dream Lord tells us.

"Leave her alone." I warn him.

"Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero. Leave her alone." Dream Lord mocks me like he knew me.

"Just leave her." Rory warns him also.

"Yes, you're not quite so impressive, but I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?" Dream Lord asks her.

"Shut up. Just shut up and leave me alone." Amy tells him.

"But listen. You're in there. Loves a redhead, Reaper. Has he told you about Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first." Dream Lord tells them.

"Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are." I tell him and looked at Mum and she nodded and I knew I was right.

"Course you don't." Dream Lord teases me.

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do." I tell him.

"Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them." Dream Lord tells us and the old people are walking across the grass. The Dream Lord vanishes.

"Hi. Hello." Rory greets.

"Hello, we were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements, by the look of it. Are you all right? You look a bit tense." Dad says.

"Hello, Mister Nainby." Rory greets.

"Rory." Mum warns him, she had sort of taken him as her companion as Dad had Amy but I didn't mind I liked not having one yet.

"Mister Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee." Rory says and Mister Nainby grabs Rory by the collar and lifts him off his feet. "Did I not say thank you?" he asks and he gets thrown into the mud by the swings. "How did he do that?" he asks shocked.

"I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run, fast." I tell them.

"Can't we just talk to them?" Amy asks and the old people open their mouths, and an eye looks out.

"There is an eye in her mouth." Amy gasps.

"There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting." Mum says.

"That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else, are they?" Rory asks and Mrs Poggit breaths a stream of green gas at them.

"Run. Okay, leave them, leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines. A proud, ancient race. You're better than this." Mum says and Rory and Amy run off.

"Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?" Dad asks them.

"We were driven from our planet by…" Mrs Poggit starts.

"Planet by upstart neighbours." Dad says.

"So we've…" Mister Nainby continues.

"Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for years. No wonder they live so long. You're keeping them alive." Dad adds.

"We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others." Mrs Poggit continues on.

"Okay. Makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough. Could be real." Dad says and a paper boy wheels his bicycle past.

"Morning." The kid greets and Mrs Poggit breaths on him and he turns to dust.

"You need to leave this planet." Mum warns them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor and I were trying to fighting the bird song's effect but had lost sight of Reaper hoping he had found Amy and Rory. "Oh, I love a good butcher's, don't you? We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. Oh, but you're probably a vegetarian, aren't you, you big flop-haired wuss." Dream Lord teases the Doctor again.

"Oh, pipe down. I'm busy." The Doctor replies angrily.

"Maybe you need a little sleep." Dream Lord tells us and The Doctor slumps to the floor. "Oh, wait a moment. If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things." Dream Lord says and The Doctor gets up. "Fingers in the ear. Brilliant. What's next, shouting boo? Come in, come in." he tells them and the old people enter the shop. "Yes, we've got lots at steak here this week. Lots at steak, get it? Are these jokes wasted on you?" he asks.

"Wait, wait, stop." The Doctor tells them and I take out of gun.

"Oh. Oh, I can't watch." Dream Lord teases and The Doctor locks us in a store room.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Ah, it's colder." Amy complains but I could not feel the cold.

"The five of us have to agree, now, which is the dream." The Doctor tells us.

"It's this, here." Rory states his claim.

"He could be right. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?" Amy agrees slightly.

"No, no, no. Ice can burn. Sofas can read. It's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now." I tell them.

"Okay, which world do you think is real?" Amy asks.

"This one." Us Time Lords agree together.

"No, the other one." Rory argues.

"Yeah, but are we disagreeing or competing?" I asks them.

"Competing? Over what? Oh." Amy says.

"Nine minutes till impact." Reaper reads of the scanner.

"What temperature is it?" Amy asks.

"Outside? Brrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and other parts." Reaper comments.

"I think all my parts are basically fine." Rory competes.

"Stop competing." The Doctor scolds them and Rory picks up the TARDIS telephone.

"Can't we call for help?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, because the universe is really small and there's bound to be someone nearby." Reaper teases him.

"Put these on, both of you." Amy says and passes them blankets with slits in them and also the Doctor and me but I declined.

"Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen." Rory says.

"Here we go. My boys. My poncho boys. If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band." Amy teases them.

"We're not going to die." Rory says.

"No, we're not, but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here we're in trouble. If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why? Why? What's the logic?" I asks.

"Good idea, veggie. Let's divide you three up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality." Dream Lord says.

"Can you hear that?" Rory asks.

"What? No." Amy answers.

"Amy, don't be scared. We'll be back." Reaper says and the Doctor, Reaper and Rory fall asleep.

"Rory, Reaper, don't leave me." Amy cries as I hover over the Doctor's body.

"Amy, Frost, we're going to have fun, aren't we?" Dream Lord asks.

"No, please, not alone." Amy says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

Rory and I waken to the sound of the front windows being smashed. Amy sleeps on the bottom of the stairs so we try to drag her up the stairs. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rory apologised as he dragged Amy up the stairs and he laid her on the nursery floor. "Sorry." He looks out of the window where the old people have got a battering ram and are also pushing at the TARDIS. He jams the door handle with a chair and sits on it.

"You don't have much survival skills do you?" I asks him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Doctor's POV:**

I activated ,y sonic screwdriver and saw Frost lying down by me and picked her up to keep her close and got her on my back. "Okay, where is it?" I muttered to myself and I get the right frequency, then I open the door and zap the lights. The old people close their eyes and mouths, and we escape.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Mister Nainby is attacking a camper van parked nearby. "Oh help, somebody." The man says.

"Oh, you couldn't live near the shops, could you." I mutter trying to adjust Frost on my back.

"Help me!" the man shouts and I knock Mister Nainby down and get into the driver's seat.

"It's okay, it's only me." I tell him and we drive by the playground where a group of mothers are being attacked.

"Get in, get in, get in. Quickly, quickly, over here. Quickly. Get in." the man tells them.

"Come on, jump in. Quickly, get in now. Quickly. Hurry up. Are we in?" I asks them then we rescue a family by a gate. "Come on, let's go." I look in my lap at Frost and I saw the innocent look on her face and remembered of my time before the war.

"Quickly, in here." The man says.

"All four, quick." I tell him.

"That's it. Clear." The man says.

"Everyone in." I tell them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

There is a thick layer of frost over everything. "Poor Amy. He always leaves you, doesn't he, alone in the dark. Never apologises." Dream Lord teases Amy.

"He doesn't have to." Amy argues and I just try to keep the Doctor warm.

"That's good, because he never will. And now he's left you with me. Spooky old, not to be trusted me. Anything could happen." Dream Lord says.

"Who are you, and what do you want? The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me. So you're something different." Amy asks him.

"Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?" Dream Lord asks.

"Actually, yes. Maybe not as much as Frost but yes." Amy says truthfully and she was right.

"The only girl in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything?" Dream Lord asks.

"Yes." Amy answers.

"So what's his name? Now, which one of these men would you really choose? Look at them. You ran away with a handsome hero. Would you really give him up for a bumbling country doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail?" Dream Lord asks her and I knew he was talking about Reaper my son.

"Stop it." Amy warns him.

"But maybe it's better than loving and losing the Doctor. Pick a world, and this nightmare will all be over. They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Amy's men. Amy's choice." Dream Lord tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Doctor's POV:**

I soon got rid of the passengers and headed away. "Everybody, out, out, out. Into the church, that's right. Don't answer the door." I tell them and I drive off.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Dream Lord appears wearing a peach racing suit and holding a full face helmet. "It's make your mind up time in both worlds." Dream Lord tells me.

"Fine. I need to find my friends and my son." I tell him.

"Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not? And Son he'll leave you soon to travel on his own and have his own adventures leaving you and Frost alone again." Dream Lord taunts me and vanishes again and I arrive outside the cottage to see the slow motion onslaught of the elderly.

"Okay." I mutter.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

I look to see Amy waking up. "How did I get up here?" Amy asks.

"We carried you. I'm afraid you may experience some bruising." Rory tells her.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asks.

"We don't know. I want to do something for you." Rory says and he gets a pair of scissors and cuts off his pony tail.

"I was starting to like it." Amy says and the window opens, making us jump.

"Sorry. I had to stop off at the butcher's." Dad says coming through with Mum and she runs over hugging me.

"I love you so much, I was so worried." Mum whispers to me and I just hug her close to me.

"I love you too Mum." I tell her.

"What are we going to do?" Rory asks.

"I don't know. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but now I'm not so sure." Dad answers.

"Oh! I think the baby's starting." Amy tells us.

"Honestly?" Rory asks.

"Would I make it up at a time like this?" Amy argues.

"Well, you do have a history of (gets a Look) being very lovely. Why are they so desperate to kill us?" Rory asks.

"They're scared. Fear generates savagery." Mum answers and something is thrown through a window. A gnome, I think. Mrs Poggit breaths at Rory, and some of the green gas touches him and Mum.

"Rory! Frost! Mum!" we shout and Dad knocks Mrs Poggit off the porch roof.

"No, I'm not ready." Rory whimpers as Dad and I held Mum in our arms.

"Stay." Amy cries and Rory and Mum begin to turn to dust.

"Look after our baby." Rory requests but all Mum did was cry as Dad and I held her.

"No. No. Come back. Save him. You save everyone. You always do. It's what you do." Amy cries,

"Not always. I'm sorry." Dad says with tears running down his cheeks.

"Then what is the point of you?" Amy asks touching the pile of dust then gets up. "This is the dream. Definitely this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?" she asks.

"Unless we just die." Dad argues I knew what he was feeling and emotions like that were bad.

"Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream." Amy chooses.

"How do you know?" I asks her.

"Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it." Amy argues and Dad nods knowing he would see Mum again.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Why aren't they attacking?" Amy asks.

"Either because this is just a dream or because they know what we're about to do." Dad guesses and Amy holds out her hand for the camper van key. "Be very sure. This could be the real world." He argues.

"It can't be. Rory isn't here or Frost. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him and I know you want her." Amy point out.

"Okay. Okay." Dad agrees and Amy starts the engine. Dad looks at the Dream Lord then gets in the passenger side.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"I love Rory, and I never told him. But now he's gone." Amy cries.

"I never got to say goodbye." Dad says holding me close like I was the only thing keeping him sane without Mum here. Amy revved the engine and drove the camper van through the pensioners and at the cottage.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

There's a thick layer of ice over everyone and everything now. First Dad and I, then Amy, then Rory wake up I look to see Mum finally waking up. Amy reaches for Rory's hand and Dad rushes over to Mum pulling her into a passionate kiss. "So, you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up." Dream Lord says and the TARDIS power is restored. "I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell." He tells us and vanishes.

"Something happened. I. What happened to me? I." Rory stutters out and Amy hugs him. "Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said? Could you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies, and maybe birthdays." Rory tells her.

"What are we doing now?" Amy asks.

"Me, I'm going to blow up the TARDIS." Dad tells us.

"What?" Rory asks shocked and I saw Mum helping him.

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality." Dad says.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"Doctor, the Dream Lord conceded. This isn't a dream." Rory says.

"Yes, it is." Dad says.

"Stop him." Amy says.

"Star burning cold? Do me a favour. The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams." Mum says.

"How do you know that?" Amy asks.

"Because I know who he is." Dad and Mum answer and KaBOOM. The TARDIS is back to normal. Rory and Amy enter to see Mum and Dad looking at something small and yellow in Dad's palm, while I put in coordinates.

"Any questions?" Mum asks.

"Er, what's that?" Amy asks.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us." Mum explains and Dad takes it to the door and blows it into space.

"So that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specks." Rory asks.

"No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen. It's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you, gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm nine hundred and seven. It had a lot to go on." Dad says.

"But why didn't it feed on us, too?" Amy asks.

"The darkness in you pair, it would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise, I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out." Dad says.

"But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?" Amy asks.

"Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention." Dad tells her.

"Yeah. Actually, yeah." Rory says.

"There it is." I teases him getting a smack from Mum.

"Because what I don't get is, you blew up the TARDIS, that stopped that dream, but what stopped the Leadworth dream?" Rory asks and Mum looked at all of us.

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Mum asks.

"We crashed the camper van." Amy answered and I saw Mum slap Dad over the head.

"Oh, right. I don't remember that bit." Rory says.

"No, you weren't there. You were already…" Amy says.

"Already what?" Rory asks.

"Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you." Amy answers.

"Okay. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?" Rory asks.

"I didn't." Amy answers.

"Oh." Rory says.

"Yeah." Amy says.

"Oh." Rory repeats.

"Yeah, oh." Amy says and Rory kisses Amy, then she kisses him back.

"So, well then, where now? Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?" Dad asks and Mum drags him away.

"I don't know. Any where's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice." Rory smiles and I just walk away to my room.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

I drag the Doctor away and pushed him against the wall and kissed him and I felt his arms snake around my waist and I place my arms around his neck pulling him closer. "You're an idiot." I tell him.

"Well I'm your idiot." He replies and we continue kissing to our bedroom and well you know what happens next.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_Okay so I hope you like and I have to say I want to know if you want there to be a little brother and sister for Reaper. _


	9. The Hungry Earth

The Hungry Earth

**Reaper's POV: **

We were in the TARDIS putting in coordinates as Mum and Dad were talking in hush voices in the corner, it was strange as they hardly ever did that now. I landed the TARDIS and Dad went out all sure of himself and Mum followed with Amy and Rory. "Behold, Rio." Dad claims, I walked out to them seeing nothing of it anywhere.

"Nah." Amy disagrees.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe." Rory comments.

"No? Ooo, feel that, though. What's that?" Dad asks looks at something making him jump up and down like a child. "Ground feels strange. Just me. Wait. That's weird." He says.

"What's weird?" Rory asks.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place. Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me a beach." Amy complains and Mum just stands in the doorway looking slightly out of colour than usual.

"Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot." Mum says she seemed so out of it today.

"Why are those people waving at us?" Amy asks and we look to see two figures on the other side of the valley.

"Can't be." Dad mutters and Rory starts to waving back.

"Don't." Amy scolds him and Dad uses a pair of binoculars.

"It is. It's you two." Dad confirms.

"No, we're here. How can we be up there?" Rory asks.

"Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic." Mum comments.

"We're still together in ten years?" Amy asks surprised.

"No need to sound so surprised." Rory snaps slightly.

"Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us. How cool is that?" Amy asks.

"Er, no, best not. Really best not. These things get complicated very quickly, and oh look. Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio. Rio doesn't have a big mining thing." Dad tells them.

"We're not going to have a look, are we?" Amy asks.

"Let's go and have a look. Come on, you two, let's see what they're doing." Mum says.

"If he can't get us to Rio, how's he ever going to get us back home?" Rory asks.

"Did you not see over there? It all works out fine." Amy argues.

"After everything we've seen, we just drop back into our old lives? The nurse and the kissogram?" Rory asks.

"I guess. He's getting away." Amy says.

"Hang on. What are you doing with that?" Rory asks and I look around to see for myself.

"Engagement ring. I thought you liked me wearing it." Amy says.

"Amy, you could lose it. Cost a lot of money, that." Rory argues.

"Hmm. Spoilsport." Amy pouts and she gives the ring to Rory.

"Go on. I'll catch you guys up." Rory tells us and he runs back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor. Frost." Amy calls running past me.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Hmm." I read and use my sonic to unlock the gate.

"That is breaking and entering." Amy comments.

"What did I break? Sonicking and entering. Totally different." I reply.

"Come on, then." Amy urges.

"You're sure Rory'll catch us up?" Reaper asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"What about now? Can you feel it now?" I asks them.

"Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about." Amy says.

"The ground doesn't feel like it should." I mutter.

"It's ten years in the future. Maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels." Amy comments.

"Good thought, but no, it doesn't. Hear that, drill in start-up mode. After waves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass." The Doctor replies. The Doctor has some leaves in his hand and tries to eat one of them but I take them away.

"Oh, please. Have you always been this disgusting?" Amy asks.

"No, that's recent." The Doctor replies but I give him the look knowing about the Planet of the Dead. "What's in…" he says going into another room.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Here? Hello." The Doctor greets going into the room.

"Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?" the woman asks.

"I dressed for Rio." Amy defends herself.

"Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science. New Ministry, quite big, just merged. It's lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?" the Doctor asks them.

"None of your business." The woman snaps at him.

"Where are you getting these readings from?" I asks them.

"Under the soil." The woman replies.

"The drill's up and running again. What's going on? Who are these people?" the man asks.

"Amy, the Doctor, Frost and Reaper. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?" Amy answers.

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" the Doctor asks.

"We don't know. It just appeared overnight." The woman answers.

"Good. Right. You all need to get out of here very fast." The Doctor tells us.

"Why?" the woman asks.

"What's your name?" I asks her.

"Nasreen Chaudhry." The woman answers.

"Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving." I point out to her.

"Hey, that's specialised equipment. Get away from it." The man tells me and Amy squats down by the hole.

"What is?" Nasreen asks.

"Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Amy asks and I come over to her for a closer look.

"Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting." I tell her.

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen asks and I hear a rumbling sound.

"The ground, the soil, the earth, moving. But how? Why?" the Doctor asks.

"Earthquake?" Amy asks.

"What's going on?" the man asks.

"Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room." I point out and two more holes appear in the floor, then three more.

"It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us." The Doctor tells them.

"No, no that's not possible." Nasreen argues.

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!" the Doctor says and as we do, more holes appear and the man's foot goes down one of them.

"Tony!" Nasreen shouts.

"Stay back, Amy. Stay away from the earth." I warn her. Amy jumps over a hole to help Tony.

"It's okay." Amy tells him but a hole opens under Amy's feet. "It's pulling me down." She shouts.

"Amy!" I shout running over with Reaper grabbing hold of her hand along with Reaper.

"Reaper, help me. Something's got me." Amy shouts.

"Stay away from it." I warn them.

"Reaper, the ground's got my legs." Amy shrieks.

"I've got you." Reaper told her.

"Okay." Amy gasps for breath and Nasreen pulls Tony free.

"Don't let go." Amy tells him.

"Never." Reaper promised.

"Reaper, what is it, and why is it doing this?" Amy asks him.

"Stay calm. Keep hold of my hand. Don't let go. Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!" I shout at them and Nasreen, Tony and the Doctor run out.

"Can you get me out?" Amy asks me.

"Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand." I tell her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"I'm not going to let you go." Reaper promise her and our grip starts to fail.

"Reaper, it's pulling me down. Something's pulling me." Amy shouts and I feel something under me starts to move and I knew that I was going to be next and I was always right.

"Stay calm. Now, hold on till they can just shut down the drill." Reaper tells her.

"I can't hold on!" Amy shouts and I begin to sink too.

"Mum!" Reaper shouts and I knew that had gained the Doctor's attention.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"What's pulling us? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there." Amy panics as I try to keep both Mum and her up but it was a failed effort.

"Amy, concentrate. Don't you give up." I tell her and I knew Mum was trying to stay calm but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Tell Rory…" Amy starts but gets dragged down and I could see the same happening to Mum.

"No. Mum! Amy, no!" I shout and Amy and Mum disappear below the soil. Just seconds after Dad runs in to see them gone.

"No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No." Dad repeated and I knew it was my fault they were both gone, I couldn't hold onto them for long enough. But Dad just sonicked away trying to do something but he just broke down. Nasreen and Mack run in.

"Where are they?" Nasreen asks.

"She's gone. The ground took her." Dad cried I knew he was talking about Mum.

"They both got taken by the earth." I tell them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead?" Tony asks.

"It's not quicksand. They didn't just sink. Something pulled them in. It wanted them." Dad tells them.

"The ground wanted them?" Nasreen asks.

"You said the ground was dormant. Just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning. And the drill had been stopped." I said to them.

"That's right." Tony answered.

"But when you re-started the drill, the ground fought back taking my wife" Dad snaps.

"So what, the ground wants to stop us drilling? Doctor, that is ridiculous." Nasreen argues.

"I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right. Oh, of course. It's bio-programming." Dad realises.

"What?" Nasreen asks completely lost.

"Bio-programming. Oh, it's clever. You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future and not here. What's it doing here?" Dad asks.

"Sorry, did you just say jungle planets?" Nasreen asks.

"You're not making any sense, man." Tony snaps.

"Excuse me, I'm making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up. The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack." Dad snaps at them.

"Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?" Nasreen asks.

"Stop you drilling. Okay, so we find whatever's doing the bio-programming, we can find Amy and Frost. We can get them back. Shush, shush, shush. Have I gone mad? I've gone mad without her." Dad said rapidly and I knew he was going mad without Mum there to comfort him but he was more acratic than normal for some reason.

"Doctor." Nasreen calls him.

"Shush, shush. Silence. Absolute silence. You've stopped the drill, right?" Dad asks them even though he was there when they stopped it.

"Yes." Nasreen answers.

"And you've only got the one drill?" Dad asks them.

"Yes." Nasreen answers again.

"You're sure about that?" Dad asks.

"Yes." Tony answers this time.

"So, if you shut the drill down, why can I still hear drilling? It's under the ground." Dad mutters.

"That's not possible." Tony says and Dad sonicks the computers nearby.

"Oh no, what, what are you doing?" Nasreen asks him.

"Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors. Good. Just unite the data, make it all one big conversation. Let's have a look. So, we are here and this is your drill hole. Twenty one point zero, zero nine kilometres. Well done." Dad tells them.

"Thank you. It's taken us a long time." Nasreen says.

"Why here, though? Why'd you drill on this site?" I asks them.

"We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals unseen in this country for twenty million years." Nasreen answers.

"The blue grass? Oh, Nasreen. Those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying dig here. They were a warning. Stay away. Because while you've been drilling down, somebody else has been drilling up." Dad tells her and the deep sensor readings resolve themselves on the screen. "Oh, beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down."

"No, no, we've surveyed that area." Tony argues even though Dad had the proof.

"You only saw what you went looking for." Dad argues back.

"What are they?" Nasreen asks.

"Heat signals. Wait, dual readings, hot and cold, doesn't make sense. And now they're moving. Fast. How many people live nearby?" Dad asks.

"Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in." Tony answers.

"Grab this equipment and follow me." Dad orders them.

"Why? What're we doing?" Nasreen asks.

"That noise isn't a drill, it's transport. Three of them, thirty kilometres down. Rate of speed looks about a hundred and fifty kilometres an hour. Should be here in ooo, quite soon. Twelve minutes. Whatever bio-programmed the Earth is on its way up, now." Dad tells them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Tony asks.

"You saw the readings." I retort.

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen asks us and a slow red lightning in the sky. "Whoa, did you see that?" she says pointing out the obvious.

"No, no, no." Dad groans and he uses his catapult to fire a stone into the air. It hits an energy shield and vaporises.

"Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped." Dad tells them.

"Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people." Rory tells us as he runs over.

"Not now, Rory. Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in." I tell him.

"What? Okay, what about the TARDIS?" Rory asks.

"The what?" Nasreen asks.

"Er, no. Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes." I tell him.

"Nine and a half minutes to what?" Rory asks.

"We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface." Nasreen answers.

"Where's Amy and Frost?" Rory asks in some ways Dad had Amy as a companion and Rory had Mum fun how that works.

"Get everyone inside the church. Rory, I'll get them back." Dad tells him.

"What do you mean, get them back? Where've they gone?"

"They was taken. Into the Earth." I tell him.

"How? Why didn't you stop it?" He asks me.

"I tried. I promise, I tried." I tell him.

"Well, you should've tried harder!" Rory shouts at me.

"I'll find Amy and Frost. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me." Dad tells him and I start to walk away and rage over comes me and I punch the wall damaging my hand.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I was in the graveyard sorting out my hand as it was bleeding badly and I hadn't used an regeneration energy to fix it because I didn't know how to. "Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors." I heard Dad tell the others and I quickly wrap my hand up and follow behind them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The equipment was all set up. The dots were still heading up towards the surface on the computer screens. "Right, guys, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up. I need a map of the village marking where the cameras are going." Dad tells the kid.

"I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic." The kid tells him.

"Oh, that's all right, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot." Dad tells him.

"Six minutes forty." Tony announces. "Works in quadrants. Every movement sensor and trip light we've got. If anything moves, we'll know." He tells Dad.

"Good lad." Dad congratulates him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Four minutes till they arrived, and Dad was examining the inside of Ambrose's meals on wheels van. "Oi! What're you doing?" Ambrose asks us I was currently hiding my still injured hand.

"Resources. Every little helps. Meals on wheels. What've you got here, then. Warmer in the front, refrigerated in the back." Dad comments and Ambrose puts an armful of rifles and a cricket bat on the seat.

"Bit chilly for a hideout, mind." Ambrose says.

"What are those?" Dad asks.

"Like you say, every little helps." Ambrose replies.

"No, no weapons. It's not the way I do things." Dad tells her.

"You said we're supposed to be defending ourselves." Ambrose argues.

"Oh, Ambrose, you're better than this. I'm asking nicely. Put them away." Dad tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We had less than three and a half minutes. Elliot runs in with his map. "Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you." Dad smiles.

"I don't understand what you're going to do." Elliot asks him.

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe." Dad tells him.

"Knock 'em out. Cool." Elliot comments.

"Lovely place to grow up round here." Dad comments.

"Suppose. I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off." Elliot tells him.

"I was the same where I grew up." Dad tells him.

"Did you get away?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah." Dad answers.

"Do you ever miss it?" Elliot asks.

"So much." Dad answers.

"Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?" Elliot asks and again Dad answered. "You scared of them?" he asked him again.

"No, they're scared of me." Dad answers him with more than one word.

"Will you really get my dad back?" Elliot asks.

"No question." Dad answers and I knew he wanted to get my Mum and Amy back.

"I left my headphones at home." Elliot tells Dad and I looked at my watch that we had one minute left.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"How're you doing?" Dad asked Rory as he completing the sensor array.

"It's getting darker. How can it be getting dark so quickly?" Rory asks.

"Shutting out light from within the barricade. Trying to isolate us in the dark. Which means (Rumble.) It's here." Dad says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The ground starts shaking. Stacked objects begin to tumble. "See if we can get a fix." Dad tells them and the lights explode.

"No power." Tony announces.

"It's deliberate." Dad says angrily.

"What do we do now?" Rory asks.

"Nothing. We've got nothing. They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems." Dad says.

"Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?" Rory asks and I wanted to tell him about my hand but I didn't.

"I'm fine." Nasreen replies.

"Me too." Ambrose adds and there is a big rumble.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rory asks.

"It's like the holes at the drill station." Tony says.

"Is this how they happened?" Nasreen asks.

"It's coming through the final layer of Earth." Dad comments.

"What is?" Nasreen asks and silence falls.

"The banging's stopped." Tony says.

"Where's Elliot? Has anyone seen Elliot? Did he come in? Was he in when the door was shut? Who counted him back in? Who saw him last?" Ambrose asks around franticly.

"I did." Dad says.

"Where is he?" Ambrose asks.

"He said he was going to get headphones." Dad tells her.

"And you let him go? He was out there on his own?" Ambrose asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Elliot! Where is he? He was here. He was here. Elliot!" Ambrose shouts.

"Ambrose, don't go running off!" Dad shouts after her.

"Ambrose!" Tony shouts after her too.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Dad!" we hear Ambrose shout.

"What happened?" I asks her catching up to them.

"My dad's hurt." Ambrose tells me.

"Get him into the church now." I tell her.

"Elliot's gone. They've killed him, haven't they?" Ambrose asks panicked.

"I don't think so. They've taken four people when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope." I tell her.

"Then why have they taken him?" Ambrose asks.

"I don't know. I'll find Elliot, I promise. But first I've got to stop this attack. Please, get inside the church." I tell her.

"Come on, Dad." Ambrose says helping him back inside.

"So what now?" Rory asks as Dad comes over and I hide my bandaged hand. I didn't need him to worry about me.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Dad and I wore a pair of infra-red sunglasses. He spots a dark shape moving through the bushes. "Cold blood. I know who they are." Dad mutters to himself. We went over to the van and Dad gets the CO2 fire extinguisher. Something hisses nearby and he lets it off. It screams. Rory bursts out of the back of the van, and he and I bundle it inside.

"We got it." Rory cheers.

"Defending the planet with meals on wheels." Dad says and they high five is interrupted by another rumble.

"What was that?" Rory asks.

"Sounds like they're leaving." I comment.

"Without this one?" Rory asks and the energy dome becomes transparent, letting the sunshine in. "Looks like we scared them off."

"I don't think so. Now both sides have hostages." I reply.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

I woke to find myself in a glass coffin, for want of a better description at present. "Let me out. Can anybody hear me? I'm alive in here! Let me out! I know you're out there. My name is Amy Pond and you'd better get me the hell out of here or so help me I am going to kick your backside. Please?" I heard Amy shout franticly.

"Shush." I heard something.

"Did you just shush me? Did you just shush me?" Amy asks it and a gas enters the coffin.

"No, no, no. No, don't do that. No gas. No gas!" Amy shouts and Amy coughs and she stops and I felt light headed and I saw a figure above me and more gas filled the coffin and everything went black.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"So, I think I've met these creatures before. Different branch of the species, mind, but all the same. Let's see if our friend's thawed out." Dad says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Are you sure? By yourself?" Rory asks.

"I'll have Reaper with me so yes very sure." Dad replies.

"But the sting?" Rory asks.

"Venom gland takes at least twenty four hours to recharge. Am I right? I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." Dad tells him and Rory leaves. Their prisoner moves out of the shadows, her chains rattling. I was still hiding my hand in my jacket pocket. "I'm the Doctor, this is my son Reaper. We've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask.

(The mask looks like a reptile face, with very big black eyes. He removes it gently.) You are beautiful, don't tell your mother that. Remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely mode of travel. Geothermal currents projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous. Mind if I sit? Now. Your people have a friend of mine. I want her back. Why did you come to the surface? What do you want? Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?" Dad asks after his ramble.

"I'm the last of my species." She replies.

"Really. No. Last of the species. The Klempari Defence. As an interrogation defence, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid." Dad says.

"I'm the last of my species." She repeats.

"No. You're really not. Because I thought I was the last of my species and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell me your name." Dad asks her.

"Alaya." She answers.

"How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're three hundred million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?" Dad asks her.

"We were attacked." Alaya replies.

"The drill." I sum up.

"Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet." Alaya tells us.

"Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice." Dad says.

"Primitive apes." Alaya spat out.

"Extraordinary species. You attack them, they'll fight back. But, there's a peace to be brokered here. I can help you with that." Dad tells her.

"This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes." Alaya argues.

"Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet." Dad argues back.

"So we destroy them." Alaya argues.

"You underestimate them." I tell her.

"You underestimate us." Alaya replies.

"One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans? You've got your work cut out." Dad tells her.

"We did not initiate combat, but we can still win." Alaya tells us.

"Tell me where my wife and friend are. Give us back the people who were taken." Dad tells her.

"No." Alaya defies him.

"I'm not going let you provoke a war, Alaya. There'll be no battle here today." Dad tells her.

"The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due." Alaya tells us.

"Not while I'm here." Dad tells her.

"I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?" Alaya asks him.

"I already lost one, my wife." Dad says before leaving her shocked.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You're going to what?" Rory asks Dad again.

"I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them." Dad repeats himself.

"You're going to negotiate with these aliens?" Ambrose asks.

"They're not aliens. They're Earth-liens. Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo Reptilia. Not monsters, not evil. Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors, and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Amy, because I will find them. While I'm gone, you four people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity." Dad explains.

"And what if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature? Dissecting it, finding its weak points?" Tony asks.

"No dissecting, no examining. We return their hostage, they return ours, nobody gets harmed. We can land this together, if you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?" Dad asks them and Nasreen applauds the speech.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Nasreen was following Dad and I to the TARDIS. "No, sorry, no. What are you doing?" Dad asks her.

"Coming with you, of course. What is it, some kind of transport pod?" Nasreen asks excitedly.

"Sort of, but you're not coming with us." I tell her.

"He's right. You're not." Tony adds.

"I have spent all my life excavating the layers of this planet, and now you want me to stand back while you head down into it? I don't think so." Nasreen argues.

"I don't have time to argue." Dad tells her.

"I thought we were in a rush." Nasreen asks.

"It'll be dangerous." I tell her.

"Oh, so's crossing the road." Nasreen argues.

"Oh, for goodness sake. All right, then. Come on." Dad gives in.

"Hey. Come back safe." Tony tells her.

"Of course." Nasreen replies.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS. Now, don't touch anything. Very precious." Dad tells her.

"No way. But, but that's, this is fantastic. What does it do?" Nasreen asks.

"Everything. I'm hoping, if we're going down, that barricade won't interfere." Dad tells her and we get knocked off are feet.

"Did you touch something?" I asks her.

"No. Isn't this what it does?" Nasreen asks.

"I'm not doing anything. We've been hijacked. I can't stop it. They must've sensed the electro-magnetic field. They're pulling the Tardis down into the Earth." Dad tells us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The TARDIS comes to a sudden stop, throwing us to the floor. "Where are we?" Nasreen asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

As we left the TARDIS loose soil is raining down, gently, from the hole above the TARDIS. "Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this." Dad comments.

"How far down are we?" I ask.

"Oh, a lot more than twenty one kilometres." Dad replies.

"So why aren't we burning alive?" Nasreen asks.

"Don't know. Interesting, isn't it?" Dad asks.

"It's like this is every day to you." Nasreen asks.

"Not every day. Every other day." I tell her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

I wake up again and turn to my left to see Amy wake strapped to a near vertical examination table. "Don't struggle. Close your eyes and don't struggle." A man tells us.

"What? Where am I? Why can't I move my body?" Amy asks.

"Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me while I was conscious." The man tells us.

"Okay, you're freaking me out now. Did what? Who did?" Amy asks.

"Dissected me." He tells her and I look to see a scar running from sternum to naval.

"No." Amy gasps.

"He's coming. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you." The man tells us and I see a Silurian scientist approaches with a scalpel.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"We're looking for a small tribal settlement probably housing around a dozen Homo Reptilia? Maybe less." Dad says and Nasreen goes down a side passage and stops.

"One small tribe." Nasreen quotes.

"Yeah." Dad agrees.

"Maybe a dozen?" Nasreen asks.

"Ah." Me and Dad say together and we look down on a vast chamber. "Maybe more than a dozen. Maybe more like an entire civilisation living beneath the Earth." Dad says.

_I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I've been busy with college and I've had serious writers block lately and I hope you enjoy please review or comment I look forward to your opinions. _


	10. Cold Blood

**Cold Blood**

**Reaper's POV: **

"This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably still asleep. We need to find Amy and Frost. Looking for heat signature anomalies." Dad tells us.

"But Doctor, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants." Nasreen asks.

"Must be getting closer to the centre of the city." I tell her.

"You're sure this is the best way to enter?" Nasreen asks.

"Front door approach. Definitely. Always the best way." Dad tells her and like always the alarms sound.

"Hostile life forms detected area seventeen." A computer voice reports.

"Apart from the back door approach. That's also good. Sometimes better." Dad rambles.

"Hostile life forms detected area seventeen." The computer repeats.

"Doctor." Nasreen calls and warriors approach from both sides.

"Hostile life forms detected area seventeen." Again the computer repeats.

"We're not hostile. We're not armed. We're here in peace." Dad tells them and a warrior steps forward and gasses us with its weapon.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Don't you come near me with that." Amy warns him and the scientist makes an audio note.

"From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male." The scientist notes.

"I dressed for Rio!" Amy argues.

"Leave her alone. You've got me." The man tells him. I look to see Amy's wrists are clamped tighter.

"Argh." Amy groans in pain.

"Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection." The scientist notes.

"I have two hearts!" I shout at him grabbing his attention. "That's right I have two hearts she's just human I'm not and she's basically the same as him apart from a few reproduction organs." I tell him.

"Frost don't stop!" Amy screams but I knew I had his attention. I saw that he thought I was bluffing but I knew I had his curiosity.

"If you don't believe me check." I tell him and he takes a stethoscope to my chest and I knew from the widened eyes that he had heard it.

"But that's not possible." He muttered,

"I'm alien, not from Earth, but doesn't that make you wonder, what else is different." I bait him more but I was worried not for myself but for the little one growing inside me.

"The dissection of the human female shall be postponed till further notice as I have a new specimen to dissect." As he said that into the recording device he began to cut down my chest.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Amy's POV: **

I was looking away from Frost and that freaky scientist as he cut into her, I felt so guilty for her as she had taken my place and it was my fault. I hadn't hear Frost make any noise of any sort apart from a few gasps and grunts but that was all but that freaky scientist was talking the whole time. "the hearts beat at 170 beats a minute, the body temperature of 15 degrees Celsius, she also seems to have a respiratory system which seems to be why the specimen does not completely respond to the gases. She has similar organs to the human but I have found three I do not know of as of yet. I have found the beginnings of a foetus and would seem that it grows quicker than a normal." The scientist said into his recorder and it sunk in, Frost was pregnant and she still sacrificed herself. "I will now commence…" he was interrupted by "Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested. Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested." The tannoy and the scientist runs out the room. I braved myself to look at Frost as she had sacrificed herself for me and what I saw shocked me, she had the same red angry lines as did the guy next to me and I could see her fists clenched and tears running down her cheeks. I felt even more guilt at the sight of her and I wanted to go comfort her but I was stuck.

"Frost are you okay?" I asks her and I felt stupid for asking. "Frost it'll be okay I promise." I tell her.

"Amy I don't have much strength but I need you to unlock yourself and me of course the man also but I'd hurry please." Frost tells me and I see ice forming in her right hand and it shoots out picking up an unlocking device and sending it straight to my hand. I felt it in my hand and it was freezing cold but I unlocked myself and then the man and ran over to Frost unlocking her. She started to fall forward but I kept her upright.

"it's okay we'll get out of here." I tell her helping to button up her shirt which was already getting blood on and I took my jacket off and gave it to her hoping to hide the blood.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"That creature, do you think it was an alien? Any more of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?" the man asked.

"there not aliens." I tell them my voice still hoarse from earlier.

"But we know someone who could have some answers. We need to get back to the surface and find him. I wonder where this leads." Amy says as she helps me walk down the tunnel.

"Maybe it's a way out of here." The man suggests and Amy presses a button on a wall panel. A screen lights up, then the area behind the door. It is a stasis alcove, and a boy is inside. "Oh, my God, no." he gasps in shock.

"What is it?" Amy asks him.

"It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him? He's in there. We have to get him out. Elliot? Elliot, it's Dad." The man says.

"Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint." The computer reports.

"Stop. Seriously, we can't get in." I tell him.

"That's my boy in there." He argues.

"These screens, they're monitoring something. I think they're vital signs. Heartbeats, pulses. Why else would he be wired up? He's still alive." Amy tells him and she was right from what I could see.

"All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah. Trust me. We'll get him out." Amy tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

Dad was getting scanned and by the looks of it, it looked painful. "Argh." Dad groaned in pain.

"How can they have escaped? This proves all prisoners should remain under military guard." The woman lizard orders around.

"I'm sure you'd prefer to be in charge of everything and everyone, Restac, but we rank the same. Is there any word from Alaya?" the male lizard asks her.

"No." Restac (I now know her name) answered.

"It's fine to show concern, you know. She's part of your gene-chain. I'm decontaminating now." The male lizard said.

"Decontamination? No, no, no." Dad argues and I try to break free. "you can't me and him aren't human." Dad tells him.

"What like the female do you have two hearts?" the male lizard asks.

"Yes." Dad answers.

"No, complete the process." Restac orders.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks. Not got any celery, have you? No. No, not really the climate. Tomatoes, though. You'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Doctor. Oh, and there's Nasreen and my son Reaper. Good." Dad rambles and I look to see Nasreen had woken up.

"Oh, a green man." Nasreen says.

"Hello. Who are you?" Dad asks her.

"Restac, Military commander." She answers, figures.

"Oh dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?" Dad asks.

"Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city." The male lizard informs us.

"Oxygen pockets, lovely. Ooo, but not so good with an impending drill. Now it makes sense." Dad rambles again.

"Where is the rest of your invasion force?" Restac asks us.

"Invasion force. Me, my troublesome son and lovely Nasreen? No. We came for the humans and my wife you took. And to offer the safe return of Alaya. Oh wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source? Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe." Dad tells her.

"You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage." Restac retorts.

"Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here." Dad tells her.

"I don't negotiate with apes. I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface." Restac spits at us.

"What's that?" I asks.

"Your execution." Restac sneers at Dad.

"Yes." Dad slowly nods. Idiot.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"These chambers are all over the city." Amy comments and she lights up two. They contain Silurians.

"Urgh. Turn it off, quick. They're not moving." He realises they were in stasis.

"Maybe they're asleep. Let's have another look." Amy suggests.

"No, Amy, don't. Don't." Mo tells her but Amy opens the chamber and goes inside. "Amy, what are you doing? Get out of there." He tells her.

"Some sort of suspended animation. I wonder what these are?" Amy asks looking at me for the answers but I could barely talk through the pain. "The Doctor would know. The Doctor always knows." She mutters.

"Hey, look." Mo points out and above the two Silurians are tunnels heading straight up.

"Wait. I've got it. It's how they came up to the surface. Some sort of powered transport discs. It's our way out of here." Amy tells us but I doubt it.

"Even better. Weapons. Come on, now we can fight back." Mo says and they take the Silurian disc weapons from the warriors and back out of the chamber. Amy switches it off.

"Which way now?" Mo asks.

"Door at the end." Amy says.

"Are you sure?" Mo asks.

"No." Amy answers.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The door at the end lead us to a balcony overlooking a vast chamber, containing warriors as far as the eye can see. "Wow." Mo gasps.

"Yeah." Amy agreed.

"We don't stand a chance." Mo states.

"We have to find the Doctor and Reaper, and get Frost better." Amy tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

Dad, Nasreen and I were under escort. "These must be the only ones awake. The others must still be in hibernation." Dad states.

"So, why did they go into hibernation in the first place?" Nasreen asks.

"Their astronomers predicted the planet heading to Earth on a crash course. They a built life underground and put themselves to sleep for millennia in order to avert what they thought was the apocalypse, when in reality it was the moon coming into alignment with the Earth." Dad rambles again.

"How can you know that?" Malohkeh asks him.

"Long time ago, I met another tribe of Homo Reptilia. Similar, but not identical." Dad answers.

"Others of our species have survived?" Restac asks.

"The humans attacked them. They died. I'm sorry." Dad apologises.

"A vermin race." Restac spits out.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We walk into a room with a long table in the middle, ranks of benches along the walls. "You're not authorised to do this." Malohkeh warns her.

"I am authorised to protect the safety of our species while they sleep." Restac argues.

"Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming." Dad complements. "Frost might like this." He muttered to himself but I still heard him.

"This is our court and our place of execution." Restac informs us.

"Let them go." Amy comes charging into the room.

"Amy Pond. There's a girl to rely on." I smirk.

"You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster." Amy warns them and I see Mum stumbling into the room. I look to my left to see Dad had run over to Mum and I followed.

"Frost what's wrong?" Dad asks her and I saw a red stain on her shirt that was hidden by Amy's jacket. I unbutton it to see blood over the shirt. "Frost what happened to you?" Dad asked her getting a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Dad stop it you're not helping like this." I warn him.

"They dissected her," I heard Mo I'm guessing,

"That's it!" Dad shouted getting up but he didn't get far as Mum held onto his hand.

"Doctor stop it now, I'll heal." Mum tells him.

"That's not the point, what about the baby?" Dad asks her.

"He was careful enough to not harm the baby." Mum tells him.

"Wait I'm having a younger sibling?" I asked shocked and Mum nods.

"Now let them go, or I shoot." Amy warns bring this family event to an end and Restac moves towards Amy. "I'm warning you." And Restac disarms Amy.

"Don't you touch her!" I shout.

"And you." Restac says disarming Mo as well.

"All right, Restac, you've made your point." Malohkeh tells her.

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh." Restac orders and they hiss at each other.

"This isn't the way." Malohkeh tells her.

"Prepare them for execution." Restac orders.

"Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential." Amy groans and we were all shacked to rings in a pair of columns.

"I'm glad you're okay." I tell Amy and saw Dad trying to help Mum stand.

"Me too. Lizard men, though." Amy says.

"Homo Reptilia. They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back." Mum tells her.

"After they've wiped out the human race." Nasreen added.

"Right. Preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest." Amy muttered.

"Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?" Nasreen asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

We all look to see Rory on a large holographic screen. "I speak for the humans. Some of us, anyway." Rory says.

"Do you understand who we are?" Restac asks him.

"Sort of. A bit. Not really." Rory answers.

"We have ape hostages." Restac informs him.

"Frost! Doctor! Amy! Reaper!" Rory calls to us.

"Mo! Mo, are you okay?" the woman asks.

"I'm fine, love. I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home." Mo tells her.

"Amy, I thought I'd lost you." Rory sighed in relief.

"What, cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy." Amy teases him.

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen shouts.

"Having fun down there?" Tony asks her.

"Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm." The Doctor reminds.

"Show me Alaya. Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends. One by one." Restac threatens.

"No." the woman shouts.

"Ambrose." Rory scolds her.

"Steady now, everyone." The Doctor tells them.

"Ambrose, stop it." Tony scolds her too.

"Get off me, Dad. We didn't start this." Ambrose says.

"Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?" the Doctor asks her.

"We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family." Ambrose bargains.

"No. Execute the girl." Restac orders.

"No! No, wait!" Rory shouts.

"Rory!" Amy shouts.

"She's not speaking for us." Rory reminds them.

"There's no need for this." The Doctor tells them.

"Listen, listen. Whatever you want, we'll do it." Rory tells them.

"Aim." Restac orders.

"Amy!" Rory shouts.

"Rory!" Amy shouts.

"Don't do this!" the Doctor shouts.

"No!" Rory shouts and the screen goes blank.

"Fire!" Restac orders.

"Stop! You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?" another male asks her.

"The apes are attacking us." Restac defends herself.

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them." He orders her.

"I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane." Restac dismisses her.

"Well then, you must shoot me." Eldane tells her.

"You woke him to undermine me." Restac snaps at Malohkeh.

"We're not monsters. And neither are they." Malohkeh defends himself

"What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?" Restac asks.

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself." Malohkeh answers.

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet." Restac snaps.

"Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you." Eldane orders her.

"You'll need me, then we'll see." Restac spits.

"Rory. Hello." The Doctor greets.

"Where's Amy?" Rory asks.

"She's fine. Look, here, she is." The Doctor reassures him.

"Oh, thank God." Rory breaths out.

"Keeping you on your toes." Amy jokes.

"No time to chat. Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash. Hurry up." The Doctor tells him and the transmission ends. "I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about." He tells Eldane.

"How so?" Eldane asks.

"You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it." I tell him joining the conversation.

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?" Eldane asks us.

"Me? No. But they are." The Doctor points to Amy and Nasreen.

"What?" Nasreen asks.

"No, we're not." Amy protests.

"Course you are. Amy Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" the Doctor asks as he snakes his arm around my waist to support me.

"Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?" Amy asks.

"Er, what are you talking about?" Nasreen asks confused.

"Oh Nasreen, sorry. Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy, Frost, Reaper and I travel in time a bit." The Doctor tells her.

"Anything else?" Nasreen asks.

"There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity. A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now. So do good, for humanity, and for Earth." The Doctor tells her.

"Right. No pressure there, then." Amy jokes.

"We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap." Nasreen argues.

"Come on. Be extraordinary." The Doctor argues.

"Oh." Nasreen says.

"Okay. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. That's fab. Carry on. Now, Mo. Let's go and get your son. Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it." The Doctor rambles.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Elliot. There you are." Dad said as he tried getting him out, I was holding Mum as she was still in pain. She was on my back as it was easier and I could still hide my hand so they still wouldn't see it but I could feel Mum growing suspicious of it.

"If you've harmed him in any way." Mo threatens.

"Of course not. I only store the young." Malohkeh tells him.

"But why?" I asks him.

"I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface." Malohkeh answers.

"You've been down here working by yourself, all alone?" Dad asks him, I knew he still held a grudge against him for what he did to Mum, I could understand why if anything happened to my Tie I don't know what I would do.

"My family, through the millennia, and for the last three hundred years, just me. I never meant to harm your child. Or your Wife or child." Malohkeh says looking at both Mo and Dad.

"Malohkeh, I rather love you." Dad says seeming to have forgiven him, most likely because of Mum.

"It's safe. We can wake him." Malohkeh tells Mo and he unhooks Elliot from the wires. "Come."

"Elliot? Ell, it's Dad." Mo says as the door opens and Elliot wakes up.

"Dad." Elliot gasps seeming to be happy to see his dad again.

"You're safe now." Mo promises.

"Where are we?" Elliot asks.

"Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the centre of the Earth, and there are lizard men." Mo tells him.

"Hi." Malohkeh greets him.

"Wow." Elliot utters shocked.

"Elliot. I'm sorry. I took my eye off you." Dad apologised to him.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Elliot tells him.

"You go on, Doctor. I'll catch up." Malohkeh tells Dad.

"Storage facility nineteen operational." The computer voices. Dad, Mum and I enters with Mo and Elliot.

"Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences." Dad points out.

"The transport has returned. Your friends are here." Eldane reports.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Rory appears in the doorway, followed by Ambrose, then Tony carrying something wrapped in a blanket. "Here they are." Dad says looking at their arrival. "Mum!" Elliot shouts running to his Ambrose.

"Rory!" Amy shouts running to him.

"Something's wrong." Dad mutters to himself.

"Doctor, what's he carrying?" Amy asks.

"No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this." Dad groans and I caught on quick as Tony laid Alaya on the floor. "What did you do?" he asked them.

"It was me. I did it." Ambrose admitted.

"Mum?" Elliot asks her shocked at her.

"I just wanted you back." Ambrose tells him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this." Dad says.

"This is our planet!" Ambrose shouts.

"We had a chance here." Dad tells her.

"Leave us alone." Ambrose tells them.

"In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity." Dad tells the humans and Restac and her troops march in.

"My sister. Oh. And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?" Restac asks.

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical." Dad argues.

"I think she is." Restac argues back.

"One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work." Dad argues against Restac.

"It's too late for that, Doctor." Ambrose interjects.

"Why?" I asks and heard Mum's light snore.

"Our drill is set to start burrowing again in fifteen minutes." Ambrose claims.

"What?" Nasreen asks.

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot." Ambrose argues her point.

"Don't do this. Don't call their bluff." Dad orders.

"Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone." Ambrose tells them.

"Execute her." Restac orders.

"No!" Dad shouts and he grabs Ambrose and we run. "Everybody, back to the lab. Run." He orders.

"Execute all the apes." Restac orders. Dad gets out his sonic. The Silurian weapons go off.

"This is a deadly weapon. Stay back." Dad threatens and he dodges a lashing tongue.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Take everyone to the lab. I'll cover you." Dad tells us and Mum seemed to have woken up.

"I'm staying." She argues getting off my back carefully.

"No you have to go with them to look after them." Dad argues.

"Reaper can do that and I want to stay with you." Mum tells him.

"Go. Go." I tell the other leaving my parents behind.

**(Frost's POV)**

"Ah, ah, Stop right there or I'll use my very deadly weapon again. One warning, that's all you get. If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you, now. This ends here." The Doctor tells them.

"No. It only ends with our victory." Restac argues.

"Like I said, one warning." The Doctor tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor seals the door behind us. "Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got." The Doctor orders them and I kept looking at Reaper seeing a slight grimace in his face as he moved his left hand.

"Okay. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact." Amy tells the Doctor.

"Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?" I asks him taking my face from him and I look to see the green veins are all across his chest.

"Tony, what happened?" Nasreen asks him.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?" Tony asks.

"You're not dying, you're mutating." I tell him, I knew this I had read about it before.

"How can I stop it?" Tony asks.

"Decontamination program. Might work. Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?" I asks him.

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here." Mo announces.

"So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?" the Doctor asks her as I look over at Reaper again, walking over.

"To blow up my life's work?" Nasreen asks.

"Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that." Doctor apologies.

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er…" Nasreen says.

"Eleven minutes forty seconds." Amy counts off. I pull Reaper's hand out of his pocket to see a bloodied up hand.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time." Doctor squeaks out.

"Don't tell him." Reaper asks me and I nod putting my hands on his forehead activating his regeneration energy slowly healing his hand.

Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then." Nasreen argues.

"But we can't get past Restac's troops." Rory points out.

"I can help with that. Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down." Eldane explains his idea.

"You could end up killing your own people." Amy points out.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac." Eldane argues.

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" I asks him.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet." Eldane points out.

"No." Doctor mutters sadly to himself.

"Ten minutes, Doctor." Amy calls out.

"But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years' time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared." The Doctor tells the humans.

"Yeah. I get you." Elliot agrees.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds." Amy calls out.

"Yes. Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly." The Doctor says.

"Fumigation pre-launching." Eldane states.

"There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor." Rory points out.

"Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now." Doctor tells the others.

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet." Eldane points out.

"Well, go. All of you, go." Tony argues.

"No, we're not leaving you here." Ambrose argues.

"Granddad." Elliot starts to cry.

"Eight minutes ten seconds." Amy calls out.

"Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right." Tony tells Elliot.

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Elliot asks.

"I'll be here, always. I love you, boy. You be sure he gets home safe." Tony says his goodbye.

"This is my fault." Ambrose cries.

"No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope." Tony tells her.

"I love you, Dad." Ambrose cries.

"Go. Go." Tony tells us.

"Come on." Mo adds.

"Go on." Tony tells us.

"Toxic fumigation initiated." The computer reports.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Toxic fumigation initiated." The computer repeats.

"They're going. We're clear." Amy reports.

"Okay, everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run." Doctor tells them.

"Return to cryo-chambers." The computer repeats.

"I'm sorry." I tell Eldane.

"I thought for a moment, our race and the humans." Eldane says with regret.

"Yeah, me too." I tell him.

"Doctor, We've got less than six minutes." Amy calls out.

"Go. Go! I'm right behind you. Let's go." The Doctor tells us.

"I'm not coming either." Nasreen tells him.

"What?" the Doctor asks her as I push Reaper into leaving.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

Amy goes back for Dad and Mum. "Oh, for goodness sake." Amy mutters.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"We're going to hibernate with them, me and Tony." Nasreen reasons.

"Doctor, Frost, you must go." Eldane tells us.

"I can be decontaminated when we're woken. All the time in the world." Tony agrees.

"But, Nasreen, you…" Doctor trails off.

"No, this is perfect. I don't want to go. I've got what I was digging for. I can't leave when I've only just found it." Nasreen argues.

"Doctor! Frost!" Amy shouts at us.

"Thank you, Doctor." Nasreen smiles.

"The pleasure was all mine." Doctor smiles back.

"Come and look for us." Nasreen suggests.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Immediate evacuation." Computer reports and Rory passes us.

"Other way, idiot." Amy shouts at him.

"Toxic fumigation is about to commence. Immediate evacuation." Computer repeats.

"Come on." Dad shouts.

"Toxic fumigation is about to commence." Computer reports.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up. Come on. Five minutes and counting. Not here." Dad tells the humans and I look to my right to see there is a crack in the wall. "Not now. It's getting wider." Dad says seeing it too.

"The crack on my bedroom wall." Amy states.

"And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum." Mum adds.

"Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?" Dad wonders.

"Four minutes fifty. We have to go." Amy tells Dad.

"The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me." Dad muttered and I could see Mum was getting weaker.

"Doctor, just leave it." Amy tells him.

"But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel." Dad says looking at Mum.

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there." Rory reminds him and Dad puts a red handkerchief over his hand and reaches into the crack.

"Why not?" Dad asks and Mum starts to fall and I catch her in time. "Argh. I've got something." He says.

"What is it?" Amy asks and he pulls his arm back out.

"I don't know." Dad says.

"Doctor?" Rory asks and I hear something and look to see Restac crawls in.

"She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned." Amy points out.

"You." Restac spits out.

"Okay, get in the TARDIS, both of you." Dad tells us taking Mum from me holding her bridal style.

"You did this." Restac spits out and she raises her weapon.

"Frost!" Rory shouts as he pushes Dad and Mum out of the way and takes the full force of the blast.

"Rory!" Amy shouts.

"Rory, can you hear me?" Dad asks as I use my sonic to check him over.

"I don't understand." Rory groans.

"Shush. Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the TARDIS." Amy says.

"We were on the hill. I can't die here." Rory groans.

"Don't say that." Amy cries.

"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry." Rory says and he died.

"Doctor, help him." Amy cries harder and the light from the crack reaches Rory's feet.

"Amy, move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history. Amy, move away now." Dad tells her.

"No. I am not leaving him. We have to help him." Amy argues.

"The light's already around him. We can't help him." Mum tells her.

"I am not leaving him." Amy argues.

"We have to." I tell her.

"No!" Amy shouts.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Get off me!" Amy shouts and I pick her up with my slightly injured hand and dragged her into the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her.

"Get off me. No." Amy struggles.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor sonicks the TARDIS door shut as he placed me on the chair. "No! No! No! No! Let me out. Please let me out. I need to get to Rory. That light. If his body's absorbed, I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen. What are you doing?" Amy shouts and the Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion. "Doctor, no! No! No! No! Doctor, we can't just leave him there." She shouts some more.

"Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever." I tell her.

"When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said." Amy argues.

"They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing." I tell her.

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay." Amy says.

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy. Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this." I tell her.

"I can't." Amy cries.

"You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please. Come on, Amy, come on. Amy, please. Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind." I tell her and the TARDIS comes to a sudden halt. The others are thrown to the floor. The ring box lands in front of the Doctor.

"What were you saying?" Amy asks.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad." Mo interjects.

"Doctor. Five seconds till it all goes up." Amy says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We all dash outside just in time to see the drilling derrick explode, well the Doctor was still carrying me, not letting go. "All Nasreen's work just erased." Amy comments.

"Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up." Mo jokes.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You could've let those things shoot me. You saved me." Ambrose thanks.

"An eye for an eye. It's never the way. Now you show your son how wrong you were, how there's another way. You make him the best of humanity, in the way you couldn't be." The Doctor tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amy, the Doctor, Reaper and I return to the TARDIS. "You're very quiet. Oh. Hey, look. There I am again. Hello, me." Amy shouts and I look to see a lone figure waves back from the other side of the valley.

"Are you okay?" Reaper asks her.

"I thought I saw someone else there for a second. I need a holiday. Didn't we talk about Rio?" Amy asks.

"You go in. Just fix this lock. Keeps jamming." Doctor tells her.

"You boys and your locksmithery." Amy jokes. The shrapnel the Doctor pulled from the crack is a charred piece of the TARDIS and he turns to me and Reaper.

"This isn't good." I mutter.

"No, so Reaper when were you going to mention your hand?" Doctor asks Reaper looking at his hand.

"Don't worry Dad I'm fine now, Mum helped." Reaper tells him.

"I worry about both you and your Mother because your my family." Doctor tells him.

"Well we're going to be a bigger family soon." Reaper jokes.

"Come on you two I want to sleep." I tell them and the Doctor goes in still carrying me to our room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_Hey hope you like and I just want your advice I'd like to know if you'd want a baby girl or boy also review, comment whatever I'll start tomorrow on the next story. _


	11. Vincent & The Time Lords

**Vincent and The Time Lords**

**Frost's POV: **

I was in human pregnancy about 2 month but I was really 4 weeks as the Time Lady pregnancy is double the speed. Doctor wanted to go somewhere to celebrate my amazing recovery from the dissection a couple of days ago, he was still being overly protective of me because of it not leaving me alone at all. Also he wanted to treat Amy well Reaper did because of her forgetting Rory. We were at Wheatfield with crows is now hanging on a gallery wall with an expert enthusing over it to his audience. "Thanks for bringing me" Amy thanks us.

"You're welcome." Reaper jumps in before the Doctor.

"You're being so nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me?" Amy questions.

"I'm always nice to you." Reaper argues.

"Not like this. These places you're taking me. Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, now this. I think it's suspicious." Amy argues back.

"What? It's not. There's nothing to be suspicious about." Reaper says so not convincingly at all.

"Okay, I was joking. Why aren't you?" Amy asks.

"Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs. If you follow me now." The professor says to the group.

"Who is it?" a child asks.

"It's the doctor." The other child answers. This gains the Doctors attention making him turn. The schoolboys are looking at the portrait of Doctor Gachet. "He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad."

"I knew that." The first child argues.

"Look. There it is. The actual one." Amy points out and holds the picture in her Van Gogh exhibition guide book next to the painting of the Church at Auvers.

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into shapes. Wait a minute." The Doctor says looking closely.

"What?" Amy asks as I look at it too.

"Well, just look at that." I tell her.

"What?" Amy asks again.

"Something very not good indeed." Reaper says joining us after chatting to some girls.

"What thing very not good?" Amy asks.

"Look there, in the window of the church." The Doctor points to a dragon-like image.

"Is it a face?" Amy asks.

"Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window." The Doctor tells her and he goes over to the man talking about the painting which was the Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers.

"It has changed hands for something in the region of twenty…" the man was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and Artiness. So, er.." the Doctor was asking,

"Doctor Black." He replies.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?" the Doctor asks.

"Ah, well, ah, well, what an interesting question. Most people imagine…" Doctor Black stumbled over himself.

"I'm going to have to hurry you. When was it?" I asks him hormones getting the better of me.

"Exactly?" Doctor Black asks.

"As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry." I tell him.

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June." Doctor Black answers.

"What year?" I asks him.

"1890. Less than a year before, before he killed himself." Doctor Black answers.

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool." The Doctor says joyfully of himself, the idiot.

"Yours is very." Doctor Black replies back.

"Oh, thank you. Keep telling them stuff. We need to go." The Doctor says dragging me along.

"What about the other pictures?" Amy asks running after us.

"Art can wait. This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh." The Doctor shouts too loudly for my liking.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Right, so, here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend." The Doctor tells us as I landed the TARDIS.

"Easy peasy." Amy snaps back.

"Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mister Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside." The Doctor says as we leave the TARDIS and looks around as Amy looks in her exhibition guide book.

"Like this?" Amy asks showing the painting.

"That's the one." I tell her and also point forward. "Or indeed like that." I smirk looking at the Doctor sweetly.

"Yeah, exactly like that." The Doctor says not looking at me because he was sulking again.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Good evening. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?" the Doctor asks.

"Don't mention that man to me." The man groans in annoyance and a man stalks back inside.

"Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?" the Doctor asks a waitress.

"Unfortunately." The waitress replies.

"Unfortunately?" Amy asks.

"He's drunk, he's mad and he never pays his bills." The waitress tells us.

"Good painter, though, eh?" the Doctor asks and I knew they didn't think so, well not yet.

"Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal." We heard shouting coming from inside the café. As the man (manager) was leading a customer outside.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death. It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out." The manager told the customer and I knew who he was. Vincent.

"I'll pay, if you like." The Doctor offers hopefully catching on to who this was.

"What?" the waitress says shocked.

"Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink." the Doctor offers.

"Exactly who are you?" Vincent asks him.

"Oh, we're new in town." Reaper tells him. Not completely a lie.

"Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you." Vincent says and they laugh at him. "Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friend's cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business. Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow." He says.

"No." the man deadpans.

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?" Vincent asks.

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no." the man tells him.

"Or?" Vincent asks again.

"Oh look, just shut up, the pair of you. I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose." Amy interrupts them.

"That could be good." Vincent comments.

"That's good by me." The man says stubbornly.

"Good." Amy says and the man gives Vincent his Self-portrait with Straw Hat back and goes inside with Amy.

"Well I think she's taken to him already." Reaper comments and I hit him on the back of the head.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We were still at the café but were inside sitting at a table with Vincent and I was sitting with the Doctor with his hand on my swollen stomach. "That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?" Vincent asks Amy.

"Yes." The Doctor answers quickly.

"No." Amy answers at the same time.

"She means yes. So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces.

"I knew it!" Vincent exclaims.

"Sorry?" I asks looking at him strangely.

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help." Vincent explains.

"Oh, no, not that kind of doctor. That's incredible, don't you think, Amy?" the Doctor says.

"Absolutely. One of my favourites." Amy comments.

"One of my favourite what's? You've never seen my work before." Vincent snaps.

"Ah yes. One of my favourite paintings that I've ever seen, generally." Amy replies quickly.

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do. Your hair's orange." Vincent comments.

"Yes. So's yours." Amy replies.

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less." Vincent says.

"So. Er, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?" Reaper asks him and I shake my head at how alike he is to his father.

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right." Vincent replies.

"That is very good news." I said and suddenly an older woman runs in, screaming.

"She's been murdered! Help me!" She screams.

"That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, dear, son, Amy, Vincent!" the Doctor shouts as he runs off as usual leaving us behind.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"She's been ripped to shreds!" a man shouts.

"Please, let me look. I'm a doctor." The Doctor announces pushing through.

"Who is it?" A woman asks.

"Oh no, no, no." the Doctor mutters.

"Is she dead?" a man asks.

"Away, all of you vultures. This is my daughter. Giselle. What monster could have done this? Get away from her!" the mother orders.

"Okay, okay." I tell her pulling the Doctor away gentle.

"Get that madman out of here!" the mother shouts and the crowd start throwing stones at Vincent. The Doctor, Reaper, Amy and I get pelted, too. "You bring this on us. Your madness! You!" she shouts.

"He's to blame!" An woman shouts.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Are you all right?" Dad asks.

"Yes, I'm used to it." Vincent replies and I look at Mum she looked at her hand on her stomach where my new sibling was.

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?" I asks him as Dad goes over to Mum consoling her.

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time." Vincent replies sadly.

"As I thought. As I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home." I tell him looking at the others.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Vincent asks us.

"Oh, you're very kind." Mum says to him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"Dark night. Very starry." I comment looking up at the sky, thinking about one of his paintings.

"It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. One night." Vincent tells us.

"We're going to stay with him?" Amy asks me lowly.

"Until he paints that church." I tell her in the same tone.

"Watch out. That one's wet." Vincent tells us.

"What?" Amy asks looking at the painting which is 'The Bedroom in Arles'.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Sorry about all the clutter." Vincent apologises.

"Some clutter." Dad comments.

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me." Vincent tells us.

"Wow. I mean, really. Wow." Amy comments.

"Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear out. I must, I really must." Vincent mutters and Dad and Amy browse the pictures around the room as if they were in a gallery. While Mum and I sat down as she looked tired.

"Coffee, anyone?" Vincent offers us all.

"Not for me, actually." Dad says and Mum shakes her head pointing to her stomach. As Vincent puts the coffee pot down on a still life.

"You know, you should be careful with these. They're precious." Dad tells him.

"Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else." Vincent retorts.

"They're precious to me." Dad replies.

"Well, you're very kind. And kindness is most welcome." Vincent comments.

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?" Dad asks him and I look at Mum as she grimaced at his idiocy.

"What is it with you and the church?" Vincent asks.

"Oh, just casually interested in it, you know." Dad says which was a total lie.

"Far from casual. It seems to me you never talk about anything else. He's a strange one." Vincent says and looks at Mum and she nodded.

"Okay, so, let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?" Mum asks him walking towards Dad.

"Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of." Vincent replies.

"You don't have to tell me." Dad says.

"It's colour. Colour that holds the key. I can hear the colours. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!" Vincent tells us.

"Maybe you've had enough coffee now. How about some nice calming tea? Let's get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we? Amy. Where's Amy?" I asks and suddenly we hear a scream from outside.

"No, no, no!" I shout as I run outside.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Amy? Amy? What happened?" I asks her as I run to her side with the others in tow.

"I don't know. I didn't see it. I was having a look at the paintings out here when something hit me from behind." Amy tells us.

"It's okay. He's gone now and we're here." I tell her trying to calm her down.

"No! No!" Vincent shouts.

"Take it easy. Take it easy!" Dad tells Vincent as he backs away from something only he seems to be able to see.

"What's happening? What's he doing?" I asks looking at him holding onto Amy.

"I don't know." Dad answers and Vincent picks up a pitchfork.

"Oh, dear." Dad says and Vincent orders us all to run. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea. Amy, get back. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down." Dad says as Vincent starts to stab at the air. "Easy, Vincent, easy. Look. Look, look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look. No-one else is here. So, Vincent…" he tries to sooth him.

"Look out!" Vincent shouts and a barrel is knocked over then a large scaly tail sends Dad flying, and Mum shouts out to him.

"I can't see anything. What is it?" Amy asks.

"That is a good question. Let me help you." Dad says and Mum slowly creeps towards Dad and Vincent as Dad grabs a pole.

"You can see him, too?" Vincent asks Dad.

"Yes. Ish. Well, no. Not really." Dad answers honestly and he gets sent flying again, and something growls.

"You couldn't see him?" Vincent asks shocked.

"No. No. Oi!" Dad shouts and Mum keeps slowly creeping towards them. Dad swings wildly while Mum makes it to Vincent and Dad and she puts her fingertips on the side of Vincent's head closing her eyes and lets go as Vincent plunges his pitchfork into the invisible enemy. Wounded, it leaves. Dad continues to fight the air.

"He's gone." Mum tells him.

"Oh, right. Yes. Of course." Dad says and Mum smiles at him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Right. So he's invisible. What did he look like?" the Doctor asks.

"I'll show you." Vincent says and he paints over a bunch of violets.

"Oh, no, no. No, no!" The Doctor raises his voice in protest.

"What?" Vincent asks finished defacing the painting.

"It's just er, that was quite a good. Oh, no. On you go." The Doctor says defeated. Vincent produces a charcoal sketch of a thing with a wicked beak, crest and claws. I recognised as the beast that was attacking him. But it seemed familiar to me but I couldn't think of the name for this creature.

"Okay. Okay. Right. Amy, make Mister Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door." The Doctor tells Amy and Reaper as both him and I get ready to leave.

"But it could be outside, waiting." Amy snaps and I look outside and notice nothing.

"Well, don't worry. I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?" the Doctor asks and looks at me and I nod for it being clear.

"You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see." Amy retorts.

"Oh right, yes, that. Don't worry I have Frost here who can now see it. We'll be back before you can say where's they got to now? Not that fast! But pretty fast. See you around." The Doctor says and we head out the front door to the TARDIS.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor starts hunting through chests, while I look at the picture adding things to it. "Right. You in here somewhere? I can't apologise enough. I thought you were just a useless gadget. I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice. How wrong can a man be?" the Doctor says and he finds a gizmo with a rear view mirror fastened to the top and plugs it into the console. It powers up and he stands in front of it and sticks his tongue out. The mirror lights up with Match Found Print Ready. It prints off a picture of William Hartnell, then the mirror changes to Patrick Troughton. "Good. Okay, you're working. Now, see what you make of this. Who is that?" he asks it holding up the sketch of the monster. Ding. Match found print ready. A macaw. "No, I know it's not that. There are thousands of them and you can see them plain as day." He mutters and then a Polar bear appears on the screen. "No. Definitely not. This is the problem with the impressionists. Not accurate enough. This would never happen with Gainsborough or one of those proper painters. Sorry, Vincent. You will just have to draw something better." He says taking the stupid thing with him and I locked the TARDIS door behind us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor leaves the TARDIS wearing the stupid gizmo on his chest, with the rear view mirror looking over his right shoulder. An image of the beast appears in it suddenly. "That's better, old girl. Time delay, but you always get it right in the end. Good. Let's find out who this is, then. Well, well, there you are." The Doctor says and it says the beast is a 'Krafayis'.

"Planet of origin uncertain. Nomadic pack animals. Strict dominance hierarchy. Huge territories, several solar systems wide. Preferred habitat: Planets with oxygen and nitrogen based atmospheres." I memorize looking at the screen.

"Oh, you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing. I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home." The Doctor mutters I take his hand in mine to comfort us both. I look at him to see him looking in the mirror again and realises it is right behind him.

"Maybe not that soon, sweetie." I tell him as we run.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

As we run, it chases him, only visible in the mirror. The Doctor tries scattering benches and other objects to slow it down while still holding my hand as we ran. "Take that, and that." The Doctor says throwing things left and right. Eventually it leaves. The Doctor looks round the corner and sees Amy and Reaper as I'm still catching my breath and holding my baby bump. "Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me." The Doctor warns Amy.

"Sorry, I got bored. As much as you admire his command of colour and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring." Amy tells him as Reaper helps to calm my beating hearts.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Wake, wakey, rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard. Whoa! What a morning. Come on. And Amy's got a little surprise for you." The Doctor tells Vincent as Amy and Reaper set up the surprise and I stayed with the Doctor.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night." Amy exclaims with excitement surrounded by lots of sunflowers in lots of pots.

"Ah." Vincent nods with a bittersweet look on his face.

"I thought you might like, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought." Amy tells him.

"Yes, well, they're not my favourite flower." Vincent replies.

"You don't like sunflowers?" Amy asks not picturing it as he had painted them.

"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But, you know, they are a challenge." Vincent argues his case.

"And one I'm pretty sure you'll rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you." I tell him patting his shoulder.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor shows a printout of the beast from the gizmo. "That's him. And the eyes, without mercy." Vincent tells us with confidence.

"This is a creature called the Krafayis. They travel in space. They travel as a pack, scavenging across the universe. And sometimes one of them gets left behind. And because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is, well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them." I tell them as I had memorized them from reading the screen and my studies.

"But I can and you it would seem." Vincent points out looking at me, and I nod in comformation.

"Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?" the Doctor asks him.

"What about the monster?" Vincent asks.

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come." Reaper tells him.

"Okay. I'll get my things." Vincent says getting up.

"In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow." I tell him and Vincent goes into the other room.

"This is risky." The Doctor says to us.

"Riskier than normal?" Amy asks him.

"Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the net result of our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived. Half the pictures on the wall of the Museé D'Orsay will disappear. And it will be our fault." The Doctor tells us and I look down thinking the same thing.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor knocks and enters. Vincent is lying face down on his little bed, crying. I walk in the room and go over to him. "Vincent? Vincent! Vincent, can I help?" I ask him trying to comfort him.

"It's so clear you cannot help. And when you leave, and everyone always leaves, I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope." Vincent whales.

"My experience is that there is, you know, surprisingly, always hope." I tell him looking at the Doctor knowing this wasn't good.

"Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end. And it will not end well." Vincent cries out.

"Come on. Come out. Come on, let's go outside." I tell him kindly.

"Get out! You get out. What are you doing here? What are you doing here?" Vincent shouts at us and I walk back to the Doctor.

"Very well. We'll leave. We'll leave you." The Doctor tells him as he shuts the door behind us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"What's happening?" Amy asks us as we walk out the house.

"We're leaving. Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now he'll, he'll take his own life." The Doctor tells her and I look at Reaper so he can comfort her.

"Don't say that. Please." Amy whispers and Reaper pulls her into a hug.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

As we wait for our next move I was standing next to the Doctor as he looked at the picture 'Prisoners Exercising'. "Come on. We have to do this on our own. Go to the church at the right time and hope the monster still turns up." The Doctor decides our next move and I heard the door open.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Vincent says walking towards us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"I'm sorry you're so sad." Amy apologises to him though it wasn't her fault.

"But I'm not. Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now. If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh." Vincent tells her.

"I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine." Amy tells him.

"Oh, Amy. I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone, I think." Vincent tells her.

"I'm not sad." Amy argues and us Time Lords all look at her knowing that wasn't completely true.

"They why are you crying? It's all right. I understand." Vincent says.

"I'm not sure I do." Amy says.

"Okay. Okay. So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns…" the Doctor says.

"Then we shall fight him again." Vincent interrupts.

"Well, yes, tick. But last night we were lucky. Amy could have been killed. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him too." The Doctor says looking at both Vincent and I.

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?" Amy asks.

"The answer's in this box. I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother." The Doctor says and I laugh and they look at me and I nod.

"It's true, she smelt terrible." I confirm as we walk we're met by a funeral procession coming the other way.

"Oh no, it's that poor girl from the village." Vincent comments and they stand aside respectfully as the coffin is carried past, with a bouquet of sunflowers on it.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" Amy asks.

"No. It's a thing. It's like a plan, but with more greatness." The Doctor replies.

"We are doomed." Reaper whispers to me and I quiet him as the Doctor looks back obviously he had heard.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters." The Doctor says to both Vincent and I.

"Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid." Vincent tells him and I nod looking around at the church.

"No. Quite. And, to be honest, I'm not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex." The Doctor tells him.

"Shush. I'm working." Vincent tells him harshly making me giggle.

"Well, yes. Paint. Do painting! I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I kept saying to him, look, if you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job then." The Doctor rambles on.

"Shush." Amy also quiets him.

"And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, concentrate, Pablo. It's one eye, either side of the face." The Doctor kept on going on again.

"Quiet." Reaper and Amy tell him and I take his head and put it to my stomach as he could hear the baby move and would stop him talking. It became darker and an owl hoots. The picture is almost finished.

"Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly. In the right order. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack." The Doctor says moving his head from my stomach.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit, if I didn't know you better, I'd say nervous." Amy comments.

"Yes, there's something not right and I can't quite put my finger on it." The Doctor says looking around.

"There. He's at the window." Vincent and I shout out pointing to the window in question.

"Where?" the Doctor asks.

"There, on the right." I tell him.

"As I thought. Come on. I'm going in." the Doctor says and I go to join him and Reaper stops me.

"Well I'm coming too." Vincent says standing up.

"No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No." the Doctor tells him.

"But you're not armed." Vincent points out.

"I am." The Doctor argues.

"What with?" Vincent asks him.

"Overconfidence, this, and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right crosactic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails. Anyway, Amy, only one thought, one simple instruction. Don't follow me under any circumstances and keep Frost company." The Doctor tells her as he walks away with Reaper.

"I won't." Amy lies.

"Will you follow him?" Vincent asks him.

"Of course." Amy tells him and I begin to walk over to Amy and Vincent waiting with them.

"I love you." Vincent tells her.

**Reaper's POV: **

Dad and I were in the church porch is decorated with St Michael slaying the dragon. Dad gets out the gizmo and puts it on, then goes inside. The Krafayis can be heard but not seen. Dad scans with the sonic.

**Frost's POV:**

"Has he moved?" Amy asks us.

"No. Just shifted to the next window. But, wait! He's turning now." Vincent answers.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Damn, he's moved." Dad says looking around and something smashes the mirror on the gizmo. I knew then that it was the creature.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Doctor?" I shout.

"Reaper?" Amy shouts as well.

"Amy!" Vincent shouts after her as we walk to the church.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

Dad runs for the door and I run after him. "Reaper!" I hear Amy shout my name.  
"Doctor!" Mum shouts out.

"Argh! I thought we told you. Never mind. We'll talk about it later. Quick, in here." I tell Amy as we get into a confessional and Mum and Dad are in the next one.

"Absolutely quiet. Can you breath a little quieter, please?" I hear Dad tell Amy quietly.

"No. He's gone past." Amy whispers.

"Shush." I tell her and the beast smashes Amy's side of the confessional. She screams. "I think he heard us." I comment. I hear it move and Mum starts to scream giving me the know that it was attacking their side now.

"That is impressive hearing he's got. What's less impressive are our chances of survival." Dad says.

"Hey! Are you looking for me, sonny? Come on, over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you." Vincent tells it as he fends off the Krafayis with a chair. "Come on. Quickly. Get behind me." He orders us and Dad tries his sonic.

"Doing anything?" Dad asks.

"Uh, uh." Vincent says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Where is he?" Dad asks him.

"Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head." Vincent tells him.

"Anything?" Dad asks again.

"Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it." Vincent answers.

"Ooo." Dad nods.

"Duck! Left." Mum and Vincent shout. We all duck but Dad was too slow resulting in him getting thrown against a wall.

"Right, sorry. Your right, my left." Vincent apologises.

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup." I tell them.

"Oh, come on, in here." Amy says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

The Krafayis jams its foot in the door to stop them closing it, so Vincent stamps on it. The door closes. "Right. Okay. Here's the plan. Amy, Rory." The Doctor says by accident.

"Who?" Amy asks confused by the Doctors mistake.

"Sorry. Er, Vincent." The Doctor covers up.

"What is the plan?" Amy asks him.

"I don't know, actually. My only definite plan is that in future I'm definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws." The Doctor remarks.

"Give me a second. I'll be back." Vincent tells us.

"I suppose we could try talking to him." I offer.

"Talking to him?" Amy asks looking at me.

"Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story. Yes, though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment." The Doctor backs me up and the beast hammers on the door.

"Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen! I know you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please, listen. I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?" I tell him and a window is broken in, and the invisible beast enters.

"Over here, mate!" Vincent shouts gaining his attention. We hide behind a stone monument. Vincent has fetched his easel and is brandishing it with its three pointed feet forwards.

"What's it up to now?" the Doctor asks me.

"It's moving round the room. Feeling its way around." I tell him.

"What?" the Doctor asks shocked.

"It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room." I tell him and I realise.

"I can't see a thing." Amy says something to click everything together.

"I am really stupid." The Doctor mutters.

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem." Amy tells him.

"No, I am really stupid, and I'm growing old. Why does it attack but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room? It can't see. It's blind. Yes, and that explains why it has such perfect hearing!" the Doctor shouts getting the idea now.

"Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us." Vincent tells us.

"Vincent. Vincent, what's happening?" the Doctor asks.

"It's charging now. Get back. Get back!" Vincent shouts and the Krafayis skewers itself on the easel and lifts Vincent into the air. Then it falls to the floor, mortally wounded. "He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight. I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to…" Vincent says sadly.

"He's trying to say something." I tell him.

"What is it?" Vincent asks.

"I'm having trouble making it out, but I think he's saying, I'm afraid. I'm afraid. There, there. Shush, shush. It's okay, it's okay. You'll be fine. Shush." I tell it giving it comfort.

"He was frightened, and he lashed out. Like humans who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me." Vincent says sadly.

"Sometimes winning, winning is no fun at all." The Doctor says as Reaper comforts an upset Amy and I walk over to the Doctor and hug him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor, Amy, Reaper, Vincent van Gogh and I lie on the ground and look up at the night sky. "Hold my hand, Doctor. Try to see what I see. We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there, lighter blue. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through, the stars. Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes." Vincent says.

"I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see." The Doctor tells him.

"I will miss you terribly." Vincent tells us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"I only wish I had something of real value to give you." Vincent tells us trying to give us his self-portrait in a Straw Hat.

"Oh, no, no, no. I could never accept such an extraordinary gift." The Doctor declines.

"Very well. You're not the first to decline the offer. Amy, the blessed, the wonderful." Vincent flirts with Amy.

"Be good to yourself, and be kind to yourself." Amy tells him.

"I'll try my best." Vincent promises her.

"And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone." Amy tells him.

"I will, I will. And if you tire of this Doctor and Reaper of yours, return, and we will have children by the dozen." Vincent tells her.

"Eek." Amy sounds out and I laugh giving her a hug as we smile together and I look at Reaper and his face all crumpled up.

"Doctor, my friend. We have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well." Vincent says honestly.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Reaper asks.

"I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave." Amy says.

"Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what I'm thinking. Vincent! I've got something I'd like to show you. Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first." Reaper says getting all excited like the little kid he was. Well not in body but in mind.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The TARDIS has been covered in advertising posters once we arrive. "Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?" the Doctor asks him.

"Yes." Vincent answers.

"Well, brace yourself, Vinny." The Doctor tells him and we walk inside and Vincent does the usual thing everyone does and I look at the Doctor to see him grinning.

"How come I'm the crazy one, and you four have stayed sane?" Vincent asks us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"What do these things all do?" Vincent asks us as the Doctor and I pilot the TARDIS.

"Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here, for instance, plays soothing music. While this one makes a huge amount of noise. And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto." The Doctor answers as the TARDIS jerks into flight as usual.

"And this one?" Vincent asks.

"That's a friction contrafibulator!" the Doctor answers.

"And this?" Vincent asks again.

"That's ketchup. And that one's mustard." The Doctor answers and I giggle as he get flustered.

"Mmm, nice. Come on, back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe." Vincent tells us.

"Good idea. Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first." The Doctor tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Where are we?" Vincent asks as we exit the TARDIS and the posters are burning off the sides.

"Paris, 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Museé D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history." Reaper answers.  
VINCENT: Oh, that's wonderful.  
(Two lads walk past listening to a radio.)  
DOCTOR: Ignore that. I've got something more important to show you.

**[Museé d'Orsay]**

(Background music is Chances by Athlete as they enter the Museé.)  
SINGER: Take all your chances while you can. You never know when they'll pass you by. Like the sum the mathematician cannot solve. Like me trying my hardest to explain.  
(And into the van Gogh exhibition.)  
SINGER: It's all about your cries and kisses, and those first steps that I can't calculate.  
DOCTOR: Doctor Black, we met a few days ago. I asked you about the church at Auvers.  
BLACK: Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie.  
DOCTOR: Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so. But I just wondered, between you and me, in a hundred words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?  
BLACK: Well, big question, but to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time. The most beloved. His command of colour, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world. No one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived.  
(Vincent bursts into tears.)  
DOCTOR: Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?  
VINCENT: No. They are tears of joy. Thank you, sir. Thank you.  
(Vincent kisses Doctor Black on both cheeks and hugs him.)  
BLACK: You're welcome. You're welcome.  
VINCENT: Sorry about the beard.  
(Black takes a few steps, stops, turn then mouths No.)

**[Olive grove]**

VINCENT: This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing.  
DOCTOR: It's been a great adventure and a great honour.  
VINCENT: You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life.  
DOCTOR: I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you.  
VINCENT: And you are sure marriage is out of the question?  
AMY: This time. I'm not really the marrying kind. Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now.

**[Outside the Museé]**

AMY: Time can be re-written. I know it can. Come on! Oh, the long life of Vincent Van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings.  
DOCTOR: I'm not sure there will.

**[Museé d'Orsay]**

AMY: Come on!  
BLACK [OC]: We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide at only thirty seven. He is now acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now.  
AMY: So you were right. No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all.  
DOCTOR: I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And, if you look carefully, maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes.  
AMY: No Krafayis.  
DOCTOR: No Krafayis.  
(Amy goes over to the Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers. It has For Amy, Vincent written on the vase.)  
AMY: If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair.  
DOCTOR: The ultimate ginger.  
AMY: The ultimate ginge. Brighter than sunflowers.


	12. The Lodgers

**The Lodgers?**

**Frost's POV: **

We were inside the TARDIS as it materialises in a small park across the road from groups of terraced houses, while the Doctor and Reaper were outside. "No, Amy, Frost, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Cindie Colesta. I think I can see a Ryman's." the Doctor tells us and there's an explosion, throwing the Doctor and Reaper to the ground, and the TARDIS dematerialises with us still inside.

**Reaper's POV: **

"Amy! Mum!" I shout.

"Frost! Amy!" Dad shouts beside me.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The TARDIS continues shaking, showers of sparks flying nearby. "Doctor? It's saying we're on Earth. Essex, Colchester." Amy shouts over the noise and the shaking stops. "Doctor? It's taking off again. Doctor, can you hear me?" Amy says and we look at each other knowing we were on our own. _(A/N: just to say this Frost is about ¾ months along now.) _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"Amy! Amy." I say looking at Dad as he was getting super worried about Mum and Amy.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

It was a day later and we found a way to stay on Earth till we could get both Mum and Amy back and the TARDIS. The door opened and some guy came out. "I love you." He says to us. Well not us someone else. I hope.

"Well, that's good, because we're your new lodgers. Do you know, this is going to be easier than I expected." Dad says and he takes the fluffy pink keys from the guy. There is a Bluetooth device in his ear.

"But I only put the advert up today. I didn't put my address." The guy tells us.

"Well, aren't you lucky we came along? More lucky than you know. Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream. This is my son he's okay." Dad says and I look at him annoyed I sometimes don't know how Mum puts up with him for so long.

"Hang on a minute, mate. I don't know if I want you staying. And give me back those keys. You can't have those." The guy tells Dad.

"Yes, quite right. Have some rent." Dad says and hands the guy the paper take-away bag with lots of twenty pound notes in it. I told him not to do that but he didn't listen he's still worried about Mum and Amy like I am. "That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell." Dad rambles again and we go into the hallway. The lights upstairs are flickering. "Don't spend it all on sweets, unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Frost says I should cut back. Ooo." Dad says and I knew he had flinched at the mention of Mum's name. Dad gives the guy a couple of air kisses about six inches from each cheek. God this is embarrassing sometimes. "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor. I don't know why. I call me the Doctor, too. Still don't know why." Dad rambles like always.

"I'm Reaper, he named me." I tell him.

"Craig Owens. The Doctor? Reaper?" Craig asks us.

"Yep. Who lives upstairs?" I ask him.

"Just some bloke." Craig answers.

"What does he look like?" I ask him.

"Normal. He's very quiet." Craig answers then a crashing sound his heard above. "Usually. Sorry, who are you again? Hello?" he asks as Dad and I walk into the flat.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Excuse me?" Craig asks us.

"Ah. I suppose that's dry rot?" Dad asks him.

"Or damp. Or mildew." Craig offers more suggestions.

"Or none of the above." I mutter.

"I'll get someone to fix it." Craig tells us.

"No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister. This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen. You're obviously a man of impeccable taste. We can stay, Craig, can't we? Say we can." Dad rambles.

"You haven't even seen your room." Craig tells him.

"The room?" I ask him shocked he was actually letting us stay.

"Your room." Craig says.

"My room? Oh, yes. My room. My room. Take me to my room." Dad says a little too excited.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We enter the room lucky for us there was a sofa bed but the room was all eighties decor. "Yeah, this is Mark's old room. He owns the place. Moved out about a month ago. This uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money in the will." Craig tells us and I shook my head at the idiocy.

"How very convenient. This'll do just right. In fact." Dad says and there's another loud crash from above. Dad tests the air with a damp finger. "No time to lose. We'll take it. Ah you'll want to see our credentials. There." Dad says showing the psychic paper gets passed behind Dad's back and shown to Craig three times. "National Insurance number. NHS number. References." He shows him.

"Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?" Craig asks him.

"I'm his special favourite. Are you hungry? I'm hungry." Dad rambles again.

"I haven't got anything in." Craig argues.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbs, pour deux. So, who's the girl on the fridge?" Dad asks him and I look to see a photograph of Craig and some girl, along with the Vincent van Gogh Self-portrait in Straw Hat postcard.

"My friend. Sophie." Craig answers.

"Girlfriend?" I ask him.

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on." Craig argues.

"Oh, that's completely normal. Works for me." I tell him.

"I myself have a wife. Trouble she is expecting again." Dad tells Craig.

"We met at work about a year ago, at the call centre." Craig tells us.

"Oh really, a communications exchange? That could be handy." I tell Dad as Craig has a dreamy face plastered over his face.

"Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do. I got a plan all worked out. But I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you." Craig says.

"Well, I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around." Dad retorts.

"Right. Where's your stuff?" Craig asks us.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll materialise. If all goes to plan." Dad says without thinking as usual.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

We try flying the TARDIS but it's struggling to stay solid. "Come on, which one? Which one? No. Why won't you land?" Amy asks and we look at each other and continue trying to fly her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

The omelettes have been demolished by us as we sat down; it was nice we hardly ever get a rest day while traveling. "Oh, that was incredible. That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?" Craig asks Dad.

"Paris, in the eighteenth century. No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? Seventeenth? No, no, no. Twentieth. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order." Dad rambles.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" Craig asks him.

"They never really stop. Ever been to Paris, Craig?" I ask him.

"Nah. I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller." Craig answers truthfully.

"I can tell from your sofa." I comment.

"My sofa?" Craig asks me.

"You're starting to look like it." I tell him.

"Thanks, mate, that's lovely. No, I like it here. I'd miss it, I'd miss…" Craig says fondling the keys from earlier.

"Those keys." Dad says.

"What?" Craig asks.

"You're sort of fondling them." Dad tells him.

"I'm holding them." Craig argues.

"Right." Dad agrees half-heartedly.

"Anyway. These, these are your keys." Craig says handing them over to Dad.

"We can stay?" I asks him shocked.

"Yeah, you're weird and you can cook. It's good enough for me. Right. Outdoor, front door, your door." Craig says.

"My door. My place. My gaff. Ha, ha! Yes. Me with a key." Das says excited.

"And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, okay?" Craig asks both of us.

"Why would I want that?" Dad asks and Craig turns to me.

"Yeah I got it." I tell him.

"In case you want to bring your wife round." Craig says to Dad. "or a girlfriend." He says to me.

"Oh, I will. I'll shout if that happens. Yes. Something like, I was not expecting this! By the way, that. The rot. I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it." Dad tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond." Dad calls out.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Come in, Pond." Dad says into the mic.

"Doctor!" Amy shouts and I hear Mum in the background. "Sorry. Frost help please."

"Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?" Dad asks her.

"How's the TARDIS and Mum coping?" I ask her. I was worried for her as she was about 3 nearly 4 months pregnant with my new sibling.

"See for yourself." Amy says and shows us inside the TARDIS and I saw my Mum struggling to control her.

"Ooo, nasty. She's locked in a materialisation loop, trying to land again but she can't." Dad says.

"Hmm. And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So, go upstairs and sort it." Mum tells him well more like orders him well us.

"I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big. Scary big." Dad tells them.

"Wait. Are you scared?" Amy asks him.

"I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it. And it is vital that this man upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am. So no Sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use this because we're on scramble. To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish." Dad explains to Amy. "Now all I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?" Dad asks.

"Have you seen you?" Mum argues making Amy and I laugh.

"So you're just going to be snide. No helpful hints?" Dad asks her.

"Hmm. Well, here's one. Bow tie, get rid." Amy suggests.

"Bow ties are cool. Come on, Amy, I'm a normal bloke. Tell me what normal blokes do." Dad tells her.

"They watch telly, they play football, they go down the pub." Amy offers.

"I could do those things. I don't, but I could." Dad argues and there's a bang from upstairs again.

"Hang on. Wait, wait, wait. Amy?" I call out to her and the TARDIS is going crazy and the hands on Dad's alarm clock and wrist watch are going backwards and forwards very rapidly.

"Interesting. Localised time loop." Dad notices.

"Ow. What's all that?" Amy asks Mum I think.

"Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs is still affecting us." Mum tells us.

"It's stopped. Ish." Amy says.

"How about your end?" Mum asks.

"My end's good." Dad tells her.

"So doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?" Mum asks him.

"No, no, no, not really. Just keep the zigzag plotter on full." Dad tells her. "That'll protect you two." He tells her.

"Ow." Amy groans in pain.

"Amy, he said the zigzag plotter." Mum tells her.

"I pulled the zigzag plotter." Amy argues.

"What, you're standing with the door behind you?" Dad asks her.

"Yes." Amy answers.

"Okay, take two steps to your right and pull it again." Dad tells her.

"Amy that's the same switch, move I'll do it." Mum says and I hear Amy trying to argue with her. Bad idea.

"Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do. Need to pick up a few items." Dad tells them.

"Hey." Amy says.

"Bye behave." Mum tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I came to the flat from the shops to get a few things as I had used the money I had taken from the bag before Dad gave it to Craig. I returned to find my Dad in just a towel around him waist, with Craig at the foot of the stairs. Dad the idiot was pointing a toothbrush at the upstairs door. "What happened, what's going on?" I ask them as I enter the flat.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Craig asks Dad.

"Correct. You spoke to the man upstairs?" Dad asks him.

"Yeah." Craig answers.

"What did he look like?" Dad asks him.

"More normal than you do at the moment, mate. What are you doing?" Craig asks Dad.

"I thought you might be in trouble." Dad tells him.

"Thanks. Well, if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush." Craig tells him and Craig's phone rings inside the flat, so he goes to answer it. Dad starts up the stairs as Sophie I guess as I'd seen the photo comes in the front door behind me.

"Oh! Hello." Sophie greets us.

"Ah! Hello. The Doctor." Dad greets her.

"Right." Sophie says.

"You must be Sophie. I'm Reaper his son." I tell her and Dad air kisses her for a greeting again.

"Oh. Oh." She says gushing.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"No, Dom's in Malta. There's nobody around. Hang on a sec. We've got a match today, pub league. We're two down if you fancy it?" Craig asks us.

"Pub league. A drinking competition?" Dad asks him.

"No, football. Play football." Craig simplifies it for him.

"Football. Football. Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football, I think." Dad rambles.

"Sure I can give it a try." I tell him.

"You've saved my life. I've got some guys. Yeah, all right, I'll see you down there. Hey, Soph." Craig says.

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flat mates." Sophie says.

"Do you play, Sophie?" Dad asks her and I just shake my head.

"No, Soph just stands on the side-lines. She's my mascot." Craig tells us.

"I'm your mascot? Mascot?" Sophie asks him.

"Well, yeah, not my mascot. It's a football match. I can't take a date." Craig splutters out.

"I didn't say I was your date." Sophie argues.

"Neither did I." Craig adds.

"Better get dressed." Dad says and we take our leave.

"The spare kit's are just in the bottom drawer." Craig tell us.

"Bit of a mess." I mutter and we go into our room shutting the door behind us.

"What do you think?" I heard Craig asks Sophie.

"You didn't say they were gorgeous." Sophie replies and Dad puts his head out of the room.

"You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys. You must have left them last time you came here." Craig says to her.

"Yeah, but I. How do you know these are my keys?" Sophie asks him.

"I've been holding them." Craig tells her.

"I have got another set." Sophie tells him.

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?" Dad asks her.

"Yeah?" Sophie answers awkwardly.

"I see. You must like it here too." Dad comments.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We were putting our kits on Dad was number 11 while I was number 2 it seemed like he had two spots. Strange. "So, we're going out. If we hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious and notice us." Dad justifies to Mum threw the earpiece.

"Football. Okay, well done. That is normal." Mum tells him.

"Yeah, football. All outdoorsy. Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?" Dad asks and I hear Mum sigh and I shake my head.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"What are you actually called? What are your proper names?" Craig asks us.

"Just call me the Doctor." Dad tells him.

"Same it's just Reaper." I tell him.

"Yeah." Sophie says.

"I can't go up to these guys and say hey, these are my new flat mates, he's called the Doctor and he's called Reaper." Craig complains.

"Why not?" Dad asks.

"Because it's weird." Craig argues and we get to the pitch.

"All right, Craig. Soph. All right, mate." A bloke greets.

"Hello, I'm Craig's new flat mate. I'm called the Doctor." Dad says and air kisses not well received. Idiot.

"And I'm Reaper." I tell him just shaking his hand.

"All right, Doctor, Reaper. I'm Sean. So, where are you strongest?" Sean asks us.

"Arms." Dad answers.

"No, he means what position on the field." Craig tells him.

"Not sure. The front? The side? Below." Dad says vaguely.

"Are you any good though?" Sean asks.

"Let's find out." I offer and the game is soon underway. As we played it seemed like we could play, these bodies were very well played out. Dad seemed to be showing off a little but I had to stop his ego a few times.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You are so on the team. Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor. We're going to annihilate them." Sean jokes.

"Annihilate? No. No violence, do you understand me? Not while I'm around. Not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and you basically meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?" Dad asks after his little rambling session. I nod to give him the clue.

"Yeah." Sean clarifies.

"Lovely. What sort of time?" I ass them. I see Craig opens a can of drink and gets sprayed with the foam. Then it repeats again and again. Only Dad and I are unaffected. He runs out and I follow behind.

"Amy? Frost?" Dad asks.

"It's happening again. Worse." Amy tells us.

"What does the scanner say?" Dad asks her.

"A lot of nines. Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines." Amy panic as I hear Mum laugh in the background.

"Yes, yes, it's, it's good. Zigzag plotter. Zigzag plotter, Amy." Dad tells her and there's a bang on the other side and Amy screams.

"Amy? Are you there?" I asks her. "Amy?" I call out.

"Yes. Hello." Amy answers.

"Oh, thank heavens. I thought for a moment the Tardis had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it, lost forever." I over react.

"What, you mean that could actually happen? You have got to get us out of here." Amy pleads.

"How are the numbers?" Dad asks her.

"All fives." Mum answers as it seems the time loop has stopped.

"Fives? Even better." Dad says.

"Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous." Mum interjects.

"But don't worry. Hang on, okay? I love you." Dad says to Mum.

"Hey." Amy says.

"I've got some rewiring to do." Dad tells Amy.

"Hang on." Amy says. Craig knocks on the door. He answers holding a traffic cone.

"Hello, flat mate." Dad greets.

"Hey, man. Er, listen. Er, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you could give us some space?" Craig asks us.

"Oh, don't mind me. You won't even know I'm here." I tell him and there's a bang from upstairs again.

"That's the idea." Dad says and shuts the door. "Yes, perfect! What a beauty."

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I go to the bathroom quickly and hear my Dad in the flat with Craig and Sophie. "Great, he's loose." I mutter.  
"Don't worry, I wasn't listening. In a world of my own down there." I hear Dad say to them.

"I thought you were going out?" Craig asks.

"Just re-connecting all the electrics. It's a real mess. Where's the on switch for this?" Dad asks as he holds a normal screwdriver.

"He really is just on his way out." Craig says to Sophie.

"No, I don't mind. I mean, if you don't mind." Sophie says.

"I don't mind. Why would I mind?" Craig asks rhetorically.

"Then stay. Have a drink with us." Sophie says. "Reaper you can join if you want." Sophie says noticing me.

"I'm fine I've got things to sort out like calling my Mum." I tell her leaving Dad behind making the situation very uncomfortable for Craig.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

As I was in our room building Dad had finally come back helping me. It includes a bicycle wheel, an umbrella, a rotary clothes line, a lamp shade and the bicycle's pedals, with a rake, a broom and an oar as outriggers and the traffic cone on top. "Right. Shields up. Let's scan." I tell him and I set it spinning.

"What are you getting?" Mum asks Dad.

"Upstairs. No traces of high technology. Totally normal? No, no, no, no, no, it can't be. It's too normal." Dad complains.

"Only for you could too normal be a problem. You said I could be lost forever. Just go upstairs." Amy comments.

"Without knowing and get myself and Reaper killed? Then you two really are lost. If I could just get a look in there. Hold on. Use the data bank. Get me the plans of this building. I want to know its history, the layout, everything." Dad tells her. "

"Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy." I offer.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I woke to my Dad waking me up with a grim look on his face and told me of the situation on Craig and I got up and told him I'd go out looking around for information for the guy upstairs while he was at Craig's work. I got bored and went to meet Dad at Craig's work place as I had to get him there. "No, no, no, that's one of my best clients." Craig scolded Dad as I walked over.

"Hello, Craig. How are you feeling?" I ask him as I stand beside him and I seemed to have surprised him.

"Had some time to kill. I was curious. Never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere." Dad tells him and I look to see a straining ladle is twitching on the desk.

"You're insane." Craig tells Dad.

"Leave off the Doctor. I love the Doctor. He was brilliant in the planning meeting." Boss man tells Craig.

"You went to the planning meeting?" Craig asks shocked.

"Yes. I was your representative. We don't need Mister Lang any more. Rude Mister Lang." Dad says.

"Here you go, and I found some custard creams." Sophie says handing them over to Dad.

"Sophie, my hero." Dad praises her.

"Hi, Craig. I went on the web, applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it?" Sophie asks Craig.

"Yeah, great. Yeah, good. Go for it." Craig answers spaced out.

"You look awful. About turn. Bed. Now. Reaper take him back please. Who next? Oh, yes. Hello, Mister Joergensen. Can you hold? I have to eat a biscuit." Dad says. I lead Craig out and begin our join back to the flat and leave him there as I needed to a few things first.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I walk in from the door and see a cat is coming down the stairs, I walk over holding the cat. "Have you been upstairs? Yes?" I asks the cat. "You can do it. Show me what's up there? What's behind that door? Try to show me. Oh, but that doesn't make sense. Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good, good. What kind of people?" I asks the cat again and the cat meows. "People who never came back down. Oh, that's bad. That's very bad." I says and hear the door open and see Craig. "Oh, hello." I greet and Dad comes back from work.

"I can't take this anymore. I want you to go." Craig tells us. "You can have this back and all." Craig gives us the money back.

"What have we done?" Dad asks him.

"For a start, talking to a cat." Craig says looking at me.

"Lots of people talk to cats." I argue.

"And everybody loves you, and you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all oh, monkeys, monkeys, and then there's that." Craig complains and goes into Dad and I's room.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"It's art. A statement on modern society, Ooo, ain't modern society awful." Dad says.

"Me and you, it's not going to work out. You've only been here three days. These have been the three weirdest days of my life." Craig complains.

"Your days will get a lot weirder if we go." I argue.

"It was good weirdness. It's not, it's bad weird. I can't do this anymore." Craig says.

"Craig, I can't leave this place. I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid? Ha, what a dump. I have to stay." Dad rambles.

"No, you don't. You have to leave." Craig tells us.

"We can't go." I tell him.

"Just get out!" Craig shouts.

"Right. Only way. I'm going to show you something, but shush. Really, shush. Oh, I am going to regret this. Okay, right. First, general background." Dad says and he head butts Craig, he groans in pain and I knew it had worked and Craig seemed surprised. Dad was also in pain but it was his idea.

"You're a…" Craig says pointing at both of us.

"Yes." Dad and I say together.

"From…" Craig says and Dad quiets him down. "You've got a TARDIS."

"Yes. Shush. Eleventh. Right. Okay, specific detail." Dad says and gives him another Glasgow kiss and they both disgusted with it.

"You saw my ad in the paper shop window." Craig realises.

"Yes, with this right above it. Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet." I tell him and show him a note saying Doctor &amp; Reaper - this one no 79a Aickman Road Amy xx

"Time travel. It can happen." Dad tells him.

"That's a scanner. You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen!" Craig exclaims.

"Shut up!" Dad tells him. Craig was still groaning. "I am never, never doing that ever, ever again." Dad groans also and he activates his Bluetooth. "Frost. Amy." Dad calls.

"That's Amy Pond. And Frost." Craig says.

"Oh, of course, you can understand us now. Hurrah. Got those plans yet?" Dad asks.

"Still searching for them." Amy replies.

"I've worked it out, with psychic help from a cat." I tell her.

"A cat?" Amy asks and I hear Mum laughing.

"Yes. I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs. He's using innocent people to try and launch it. Whenever he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain on your ceiling." I tell her.

"From the ceiling." Craig says.

"Well done, Craig. And you two, Miss Pond and Frost, nearly get thrown off into the Vortex." Dad says.

"Lovely." Amy mutters and I hear a crash.

"People are dying up there? People are dying. People are dying. People are dying." Craig repeats another time loop. Great.

"Amy. Frost." Dad says.

"They're being killed." Craig says.

"Someone's up there." I tell him.

"Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Hang on. Craig, come on. Someone's dying up there." Dad tells him and we see Sophie's pink key ring in the door.

"Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there! It's Sophie!" Craig shouts.

"Doctor! Argh!" Amy and Mum shout.

"Where's Sophie?" Craig asks.

"Wait, wait. Amy? Frost?" Dad asks.

"Are you upstairs?" Mum asks.

"Just going in." Dad tells her.

"But you can't be upstairs." Mum tells him.

"Of course I can be upstairs." Dad argues.

"No, I've got the plans. You cannot be upstairs, it's a one-storey building. There is no upstairs." Mum tells us.

"What? What?" Craig asks shocked.

"Oh. Oh, of course. The time engine isn't in the flat, the time engine is the flat. Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS." Dad says realises.

"No, there's always been an upstairs." Craig argues and the door we had just come through flickers on and off.

"Has there? Think about it." Dad tells Craig.

"Yes. No. I don't." Craig gives up.

"Perception filter. It's more than a disguise. It tricks your memory." I tell him and we hear a scream.

"Sophie! Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie!" Craig shouts and we see Sophie is being pulled towards the central console by electricity.

"Craig." Sophie calls.

"It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator." I tell them.

"That's not going to have her." Craig says and Sophie's hand is pulled onto a dome shaped control. Dad uses his sonic.

"Ah, deadlock seal." Dad says.

"You need to get that sorted." I tell him.

"You've got to do something." Craig tells us and suddenly Sophie falls back.

"What? Why's it let her go? So, okay." I mutter confused and a man suddenly appears.

"You will help me." The autopilot says.

"Right. Stop. Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency." Dad tells it.

"The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required." The autopilot answers.

"You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. What, you've been luring people up here so you can try them out?" Dad asks it and the hologram flickers between old man, young man and girl.

"You will help me. You will help me. You will help me." The autopilot tells him.

"Craig, what is this? Where am I?" Sophie asks.

"Hush. Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. But you're stupid, though. You just keep trying." Dad says.

"Seventeen people have been tried. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six remain." The autopilot states.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Sophie asks.

"Oh, for goodness sake. The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet. Any questions? No, good." Dad says.

"Yes, I have questions." Sophie snaps.

"The correct pilots has now been found." The autopilot informs.

"Yes, I was a bit worried that you were going to say that." Dad and I say together.

"He means you, Doctor, doesn't he?" Amy asks. As the autopilot uses its energy to drag Dad and I towards the console.

"The correct pilots has been found. The correct pilots has been found. The correct pilots has been found." The autopilot repeats.

"What's happening?" Mum asks.

"It's pulling Reaper and me in. We're the new pilots." Dad tells her.

"Could you do it? Could you fly the ship safely?" Amy asks.

"No, we're way too much for this ship. Our hands touch that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does." I explain.

"The correct pilots has been found." The autopilot repeats.

"No. Worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this." I tell it.

"Doctor? It's getting worse." Amy tells us.

"It doesn't want everyone. Craig, it didn't want you." I reason.

"I spoke to him and he said I couldn't help him." Craig argues.

"It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed? Argh. No. No, I gave her the idea of leaving. It's a machine that needs to leave. It wants people who want to escape. And you don't want to leave, Craig. You're Mister Sofa Man." I tell him.

"Doctor!" Amy shouts.

"Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay." I tell him.

"Craig, no." Sophie argues.

"Will it work?" Craig asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Are you sure?" Craig asks.

"Yes." Dad and i answer.

"Is that a lie?" Craig asks.  
"Of course it's a lie." I snap.

"It's good enough for me. Geronimo! Argh!" Craig says and puts his hand on the nearest control panel. Releasing Dad and I.

"Craig!" Sophie shouts.

"Doctor!" Amy and Mum shout. I look to see smoke is coming off Craig's hand.

"Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here. Why don't you want to leave?" Dad asks him.

"Sophie. I don't want to leave Sophie. I can't leave Sophie. I love Sophie." Craig answers out loud.

"I love you, too, Craig, you idiot." Sophie replies and Sophie puts her hand on Craig's.

"Doctor!" Amy and Mum shout again.

"Honestly, do you mean that?" Craig asks Sophie.  
"Of course I mean it. Do you mean it?" Sophie asks him.

"I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?" Craig asks again.

"Yes." Sophie answers.

"Ugh." I hear Amy groan and Mum laugh.

"What about the monkeys?" Craig asks her.

"Oh, not now, not again. Craig, the planet's about to burn. For God's sake, kiss the girl." Dad tells him.

"Kiss the girl!" Mum, Amy and I shout. And Craig and Sophie kiss, and his hand is released from the panel. The TARDIS seems to have stopped shaking.

"Doctor? You've done it. Ha, ha!" Mum and Amy cheer.

"You've done it. Oh, now the screen's just zeros. Now it's minus ones, minus twos, minus threes." Mum tells him.

"Big yes." Amy says.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me." The autopilot repeats.  
"Big no." I tell it.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me." The autopilot repeats and Craig and Sophie come up for air.

"Did we switch it off?" Craig asks.

"Emergency shutdown. It's imploding. Everybody out, out, out!" Dad shouts.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me Help me. Help me. Help me." The autopilot keeps repeating.

"Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me." The autopilot repeats again. Getting on my nerves. Dad, Craig, Sophie and I run down the stairs and outside. The top floor and roof turn into the Time ship which then flies away, leaving a totally incongruous one story building at the end of an entirely two storey terrace. A man walks by carrying a child.

"Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished." Craig says.

"Perception filter. There never was a top floor." I tell him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We go into our room, and then turn our backs discreetly before leaving the keys on the sideboard. "Oi." Craig exclaims.

"What, you're trying to sneak off?" Sophie asks us.

"Yes, well, you were sort of busy." Dad tells them.

"I want you to keep these." Craig tells us and hands us back the keys.

"Thank you. Because I might pop back soon, have another little stay maybe with Frost this time." Dad says.

"No, you won't. I've been in your head, remember. I still want you to keep them." Craig tells him.  
"Thank you, Craig." We tell him.

"Thank you, Doctor, Reaper." Craig says.  
"Sophie. Now then. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six people in the world. That's the number to beat." Dad says.  
"Yeah." Sophie replies. Dad and I leave the flat behind us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Back in time. You need to go to the paper shop and leave that note for us." Dad tells Amy.

"Right little matchmaker, aren't you? Can't you find me a fellow?" Amy asks.

"Oh, rectifier's playing up again Hold on. You write the note and I'll change that will." Dad says.

"You got a pen?" Amy asks.

"Make sure it's a red pen." I tell her and Amy goes through Dad's jacket pockets and I leave the room to find Mum and Dad going into their room. Joy.


	13. The Pandorica Opens

**The Pandorica Opens!**

**3****RD**** POV: **

In France 1890 at night it is raining. In a bedroom, an unappreciated artist is having a breakdown by his new painting of Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers, dedicated to Amy. His doctor is in attendance. "Vincent, can you hear me? Please." Gachet asks.

"It's not enough he goes drinking all-round the town. Now the whole neighbourhood has to listen to his screaming." Vernet says annoyed.

"He's very ill, Madame Vernet." Gachet replies and Madame Vernet looks at another painting, which we do not get to see.

"Look at this, even worse than his usual rubbish. What's it supposed to be?" Vernet asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

It jumps to the cabinet war room London 1941 with Bracewell brings the picture to the Prime Minister. "It was found behind the wall, in an attic in France. It's genuine. It's a Van Gogh." Bracewell tells him.

"Why bring it to me?" Churchill asks.

"Because it's obviously a message, and you can see who it's for." Bracewell tells him.

"Can't say I understand it." Churchill says.

"You're not supposed to understand it, Prime Minister. You're supposed to deliver it." Bracewell tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

A guard answers a telephone on Stormcage containment facility year 5145. "Cell four two six. The Doctor? Do you mean Doctor Song?" the guard asks and River goes to the bars of her cell.

"Give me that. Seriously, just give it to me. I'm entitled to phone calls." River tells him and he gives her the telephone. "Doctor?" she asks.

"No, and neither are you. Where is he?" Churchill asks her.

"You're phoning the Time Vortex. It doesn't always work. But the TARDIS is smart. She's re-routed the call." River tells him. "Talk quickly. This connection will last less than a minute." She tells him.

"Doctor Song. Are you finished with that?" the guard asks her and she returns the telephone with a smile.

"You're new here, aren't you?" River asks him.

"First day." Guard answers.

"Then I'm very sorry." River tells him and she pulls him to the bars and kisses him. Later, a group of armed guards run to the cell. The guard is inside, pointing his gun at something.

"Stay exactly where you are." Another guard tells the guard.

"She had the lipstick. The hallucinogenic lipstick. She tried to use it on me. Your tricks don't work in here, Doctor Song." The guard says and he's pointing his gun at a stick drawing on the wall with the word 'Bye!' in a bubble.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

At the royal collection the same year there is an empty frame hanging in the empty hallways. River finds the picture she is looking for and tears it out of its frame. She is halfway up a staircase when the lights come on. "This is the Royal Collection, and I'm the bloody Queen. What are you doing here?" Liz asks her.

"It's about the Doctor, Ma'am. You met him once, didn't you? I know he came here." River says.

"The Doctor?" Liz asks.

"He's in trouble. I need to find him." River tells her.

"Then why are you stealing a painting?" Liz asks.

"Look at it. I need to find the Doctor, and I need to show him this." River tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

At the Maldovarium same Year River is at a nightclub table with a blue skinned man. "Well now, word on the Belt is you're looking for time travel." Dorium says.

"Are you selling?" River asks and he snaps his fingers and an alien brings a box.

"A vortex manipulator, fresh off the wrist of a handsome Time Agent." Dorium tells her and he opens the box and sighs. "I said off the wrist." He scolds and the alien takes the box away. "Not cheap, Doctor Song. Have you brought me a pretty toy?" he asks her and she takes off one of her earrings.

"This is a Calisto Pulse. It can disarm micro-explosives from up to twenty feet." River tells him.

"What kind of micro-explosives?" Dorium asks her.

"The kind I just put in your wine." River tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

We come out of our room and I look at the Doctor with his stilly grin on his face. We go into the console room with Amy only in there and I wonder where Reaper is and he races in. "Vavoom!" he shouts.

"Va-what?" Amy asks.

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before. It's genius. Right. Landed. Come on." Reaper tells us.

"Where are we?" Amy asks.

"Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it." Reaper tells us.

"Till today." The Doctor adds getting the idea.

"What happens today?" Amy asks.

"Us. The TARDIS can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history." Reaper tells her and we go to the doors and go outside and read - Hello Sweetie ΘΣ ΦΓΥΔζ.

"Vavoom." Amy mutters.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We got back into the TARDIS and we raced around the controls and made our destination and we materialises at the edge of a wood, on a hill. "Right place?" Amy asks.

"Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. One oh two am. No, pm. No, AD." The Doctor says and we go outside to see were looking down on a Roman camp.

"That's a Roman Legion." Amy points out.

"Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period." I tell her.

"Oh, I know. My favourite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians. Yeah, I did get marked down for the title." Amy comments and a soldier runs up and salutes us.

"Hail, Caesar!" the soldier greets.

"Hi." The Doctor replies.

"Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence." The soldier greets.

"Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person." The Doctor says.

"Why does he think you're Caesar?" Amy asks.

"See that on his face?" Reaper asks her pointing out the smear of lipstick on his face. "That's hallucinogenic lipstick, makes whoever's kissed them believe whatever the wearer of the lipstick wants." He tells her and Amy nods in understanding.

"Cleopatra will see you now." The soldier tells us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We enter the tent to see River in there. "Hello, sweeties." River greets us.

"Hey darling." Reaper greets her. This too was only his second time like us meeting River.

"River. Hi." Amy greets.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe." The Doctor scolds her.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." River argues and her slaves leave and she offers the Doctor the rolled up painting.

"What's this?" I asks her.

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one." River tells us.

"Doctor? Doctor, what is this?" Amy asks as we look to see a painting similar to Starry Night, with an exploding TARDIS in the middle. "Why is it exploding?" she asks us.

"I assume it's some kind of warning." River guesses.

"What, something's going to happen to the TARDIS?" Amy asks.

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?" River points out.

"Does it have a title?" Reaper asks her.

"The Pandorica Opens." River tells us.

"The Pandorica? What is it?" Amy asks.

"A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared things in all the universe." I tell her.

"And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real." The Doctor argues.

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map." River says.

"No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it." I argue.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We rode on three horses the Doctor and I on one, Reaper and Amy on another and River on her own. We arrived to the Stonehenge still looking older than ever. Once we dismounted the horses The Doctor and River start scanning the stones around us. "How come it's not new?" Amy asks.

"Because it's already old. It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long." River tells her.

"Okay, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium." Amy tells River.

"Spoilers." River teases.  
"No, but you told the Doctor and Frost you'd see them again when the Pandorica opens." Amy argues.

"Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site." River says.

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warriors in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it. We need to get down there." I tell them. It gets darker while River places a device on each corner of the Altar stone.

"Right then. Ready." River says and there is a sound of machinery moving, then the Altar stone moves aside to reveal a staircase down into the ground.

"The Underhenge." The Doctor mutters and we go down the stairs.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor lights a handy torch with his sonic. He lights another for River and me and we unbar a big door, and then enter a sort of chamber. "It's a Pandorica." The Doctor announces. I look to see it is a big square monument with a circular design on each face.

"More than just a fairy tale." River comments and I look at my foot to see it touching a Cyberman's severed arm lying in the dust of the floor.

"There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world." The Doctor says.

"How did it end up in there?" Amy asks.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it with the help of a good fairy to help." I answer.

"I hate good wizards or fairy's in fairy tales. They always turn out to be them." River says pointing at the Doctor and me.

"So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name." Amy points out.

"Sorry, what?" Reaper asks.  
"The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favourite book when I was a kid. What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Your favourite school topic. Your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence." The Doctor rambles.  
"So can you open it?" River asks.

"No." the Doctor answers and looks at me." But Frost can."

"Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first." I tell them as they all look at me.

"You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside." River says.  
"How long do we have?" Reaper asks.

"Hours at the most." River answers.

"What kind of security?" Reaper asks.

"Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines." River answers reading off her scanner.

"What could need all that?" I wonder.

"What could get past all that?" River asks.

"Think of the fear that went into making this box. What could inspire that level of fear? Hello, you. Have we met?" the Doctor asks.

"So why would it start to open now?" River asks.

"No idea." The Doctor answers.

"Ahem, And how could Vincent have known about it? He won't even be born for centuries." Amy asks.

"The stones. These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening." I tell her.

"Doctor, everyone everywhere?" River asks.

"Even poor Vincent heard it, in his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?" I asks.

"Doctor, everyone?" River repeats.

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?" the Doctor asks.

"Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?" River asks.

"Oh." Both the Doctor and I mutter.

"Oh? Oh, what?" Reaper and Amy asks.

"Okay. If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal." River says.

"Doing it." I tell her and I go around the bases of the Sarsen stones with my sonic.

"Doing what?" Amy asks.

"Stonehenge is transmitting. It's been transmitting for a while, so who heard?" River asks.

"Okay, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there?" I ask her.

"Give me a moment." River says looking at her scanner.

"River, quickly. Anything?" I ask her.

"Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships." River reads off.

"At least?" Amy asks.

"Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings." River says.

"What kind of starships?" Reaper asks.

"Maintaining orbit." A Dalek says.

"I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors." Another Dalek says.

"Daleks. Those are Daleks." Amy says.

"Scan detects no temporal activity." The first Dalek says.

"Soft grid scan commencing." The second Dalek says.

"Reverse thrust for compensatory stabilisation." The first Dalek says.

"Daleks, Doctor." River says.

"Launch preliminary armaments protocol." The first Dalek says.

"Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect five people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise." The Doctor rambles.

"Course correction proceeding." A Cyberman says.

"Doctor, Cyberships." River reads off.

"No, Dalek ships. Listen to them. Those are Dalek ships." The Doctor argues.

"Yes. Dalek ships and Cyberships." River snaps.

"Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy. It's the Daleks. They're so cross." Reaper argues.

"Sontaran. Four battlefleets." River reads off.  
"Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?" the Doctor jokes. Not the time.

"Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica." River tells us.

"What are you? What could you possibly be?" the Doctor wonders out loud.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We go up to the Stonehenge and we look to see lots of spaceships are buzzing around in the sky. "What do we do?" Amy asks.

"Doctor, Frost, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you two is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, Frost, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run." River tells us.

"Run where?" the Doctor asks.

"Fight how?" River snaps back.  
"The greatest military machine in the history of the universe." The Doctor argues.

"What is? The Daleks?" Amy asks.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. The Romans." The Doctor tells them.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Doctor." I tell him.

"Have some hope." The Doctor tells me.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We were back in the Pandorica chamber waiting. "So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?" Amy asks.

"Nothing, as far as I know." The Doctor tells her.

"But Vincent's painting. The TARDIS was exploding. Is that going to happen?" Amy asks.

"One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour." I tell her.

"What good is half an hour?" Amy asks.

"There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom Six that live for twenty minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you." The Doctor rambles and I see Reaper look uncomfortable as I look to see Amy holding out the ring box in her hand. Oh no, I told Reaper to hide that better than keep it in the Doctor's jacket. Idiot and I swat him over the head.

"So, are you proposing to someone else than Frost?" Amy asks.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asks.

"I found this in your pocket." Amy tells him.

"No. No, no, that's er, a memory. A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you mind?" the Doctor asks her.  
"It's weird. I feel, I don't know, something." Amy says.

"People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back." The Doctor tells her.

"So, was she nice, your friend?" Amy asks still thinking it was a woman.  
"Remember that night you flew away with us?" Reaper asks her.

"Of course I do." Amy answers him.  
"And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying." Reaper says.

"What, so you did have a reason?" Amy asks.  
"Your house." I tell her.

"My house." Amy repeats.

"It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?" Reaper asks her and an energy weapon fires at us. It is the severed Cyberman arm from before. We make our way to hide behind the Pandorica.

"What was that?" Amy asks.

"Okay, I need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target." The Doctor says.

"How?" Amy asks.

"You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes." Amy answers.

"Sorry." The Doctor says and goes to run out but Reaper pulls him back and runs out himself.

"Look at me, I'm a target!" Reaper says and he gets shot at and hides behind the base of a Sarsen.

"What is that?" Amy asks.

"Cyberarm. Arm of Cyberman." I tell her.

"And what's a Cyberman?" Amy asks.

"Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died out years ago. Now the robot part is looking for, well, fresh meat." I tell her.

"What, us?" Amy asks.

"It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming. I need to get round behind it. Could you draw its fire?" Reaper asks her.

"What, like you did?" Amy asks.

"You'll be fine if you're quick. It's only got one arm, literally." Reaper tells her and Amy runs, screaming. The Doctor pounces on the arm.

"Come here!" the Doctor shouts and he manages to sonic it.

"Doctor?" I ask going over to him.

"Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are, it could be bluffing." The Doctor says.

"Bluffing? It's an arm." Amy argues.

"I said stay where you are!" Reaper tells her and something creeps up behind Amy and lassoes her ankle.

"Doctor?" Amy asks and she's pulled to the floor.

"Amy!" Reaper shouts and the Cyberarm gives the Doctor an electric shock, knocking him out.

"Reaper!" Amy shouts and I look to see Amy is being attacked by the Cyberhead. Reaper runs over to help her as I try to wake the Doctor. I look over to see Reaper grab it by the ears. It fizzles, then the mask pops open to reveal a skull, which falls out. Amy screams. The mask keeps snapping open and shut. Reaper hits it against a Sarsen until it lets Amy go, then throws it to the floor. It crawls away.

"Doctor?" I asks shaking him and the Cyberhead fires a little dart into Amy and Reaper's neck.  
"You will be assimilated." The Cyberhead says.

"Yeah? You and whose body?" Reaper asks and a headless, armless Cyberman enters. It puts its head back on then goes after the woozy Amy and Reaper. They backs out through the big doors. Leaving us behind as I try to wake the Doctor.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"Doctor? Doctor?" Amy calls out. A Roman short sword pierces the door, which swings open to reveal the Cyberman skewered to the wood. "Who, who are you?" Amy asks and the Centurion removes his helmet.

"Hello, Amy." Rory greets whoa never saw that coming. Then Amy passes out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rory says catching her in his arms and lays her gently on a stone. I felt light headed now myself and I heard footsteps behind me and turn to see Mum and Dad.

"I really don't like this." I mumble and everything turns to black.

**Frost's POV: **

"Sir, the man's coming round." a soldier says as I try to lift the Doctor up and then we race up where Reaper and Amy had gone.

"Amy? Where's Amy?" the Doctor asks.  
"Reaper sweetie hey you okay?" I ask him and he passed out on me and I gentle set him down on the ground.

"She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious." Rory says. Whoa what happened?

"Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?" the Doctor asks as if he was unfazed or didn't notice.

"Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?" Rory asks.

"Fifty? You're not exactly a legion." The Doctor argues.

"Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell." Rory tells him.  
"Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt." The Doctor says.

"Doctor?" Rory asks.  
"Hush, Rory. Thinking. Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it." The Doctor rambles.

"Yeah, I think you probably are." Rory comments.

"I'll get it in a minute." The Doctor says and then he leaves with the weapons, drops them and returns. He prods Rory. "Hello again."

"Hello." Rory greets awkwardly.

"How've you been?" the Doctor asks.

"Good. Yeah. Good. I mean, Roman." Rory replies.

"Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died." The Doctor tells him.

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Rory argues.

"You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed." The Doctor says.

"Erased? What does that mean?" Rory asks.

"How can you be here?" the Doctor asks him.

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy." Rory answers.  
"Fuzzy?" I asks him adding to the conversation.

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting. Did she miss me?" Rory asks and something shakes the ground.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We go back down again and see that the circular designs on the Pandorica are glowing green and moving like cog wheels. "What is it? What's happening?" Rory asks.

"The final phase. It's opening." I answer.

"You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?" River asks as we called.

"Yes. Now hurry up and get the TARDIS here. We need equipment. What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?" the Doctor asks it. "Sorry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone," he says and he goes up to the Altar stone. "Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first." The Doctor rambles and all the spaceships retreat. "That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour. Romans."

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"They're still out there. What do we do now?" Rory asks him.

"If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home." The Doctor says.

"Right." Rory says.

"Rory, I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now." I tell him and I see Reaper come over giving me a hug like he was still a small child and Amy walks past Rory.

"Oh, my head." Amy groans and Reaper nods against my shoulder.

"Ah." The Doctor agrees.

"Ah." Amy repeats.

"Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine." I tell them.

"Is it safe up there?" Amy asks.

"Not remotely, but it's fresh." I tell them. "Anyway Reaper's up there." I tell her.

"Fine. Oh, you're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing." Amy says to Rory.

"Yeah." Rory answers.

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording." Amy tells him and Amy and Reaper head out.

"No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you." Rory tells her.

"Good. Love a Roman." Amy says.

"She doesn't remember me. How can she not remember me?" Rory asks.

"Because you never existed." The Doctor tells him. "There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it." He tells him.

"So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?" Rory asks. I remembered when we were with River the last time.

"_And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River asks and it read (26 06 2010). _

"_Amy's time." Reaper answers gaining mine and the Doctor's attention._

"Doesn't matter. The cracks are everywhere now. Get too close to them and you can fall right out of the universe." The Doctor says.

"So I fell through a crack and now I was never born?" Rory asks.  
"Basically." I tell him.

"Well, how did I end up here?" Rory asks.

"I don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?" I asks him.  
"I was in the cave, with you and Amy. I was dying, and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman stuff. A whole other life, just here like I'd woken up from a dream. I started to think it was a dream, you, Frost, Reaper and Amy and Leadworth. And then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors. The girl with the red hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me." Rory tells us.

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor tells him.

"What?" Rory asks and the Doctor throws the ring box to Rory.

"Go get her." I tell him.

"But I don't understand. Why am I here?" Rory asks.

"Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. Now get upstairs. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it." I tell him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

Amy and I were still outside getting 'Fresh Air' and around Roman's history cannot take this from Amy. I look over to see Rory coming up and going up to Amy. "Are you okay?" Rory asks her. Really the first thing you asks when you meet for the second first time.

"Did the Doctor send you? I'm fine. He just fusses." Amy snaps at him.

"You got a blanket. That's good. Who gave you that?" Rory asks her.

"One of the fellows." Amy says and tries to point him out and I was just trying to stop the laughter that was bubbling up inside.

"Which one?" Rory asks seemed out of jealously.

"Just one of them. Does it matter?" Amy asks.

"No. No. Forget him. It. Forget it." Rory stumbles over his own words.

"What's your name?" Amy asks him.

"I'm Rory. What's wrong?" Rory asks her.

"Nothing. It's just not what you expect Romans to be called. What's it short for? Roranicus?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. You're crying." Rory says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor and I are still down with the Pandorica and the Doctor contacts River. "The TARDIS, where is it? Hurry up." The Doctor tells her.

"Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen." River tells him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rory asks her.

"Nothing. It's like, it's like I'm happy. Why am I happy?" Amy asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"They're not real. They can't be. They're all right here in the story book. Those actual Romans. The ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house. A children's picture book." River tells us.

"What are you even doing there?" the Doctor asks.

"It doesn't matter. The Tardis went wrong. Doctor, how is this possible?" River asks.

"Something's using her memories. Amy's memories." I tell her.

"But how?" River asks.

"You said something had been there." I said reminding her what she had said earlier.

"Yes. There's burn marks on the grass outside. Landing patterns." River says.

"If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?" the Doctor wonders.

"Doctor, who are those Romans?" River asks.  
"Projections, or duplicates." The Doctor suggests.  
"But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked." River argues.

"They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated." I suggest.

"Doctor, that Centurion." River says to us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"What's the matter?" Rory asks Amy.

"Nothing. I don't know why I'm doing that." Amy says.

"It's me. Amy, please. It's me." Rory tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"It's a trap. It has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you." River reasons.

"Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense." The Doctor says and then we hear a bang on the other side. "River? River? River, what's happening?" the Doctor asks her.

"I don't know. It's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it." River says.

"You're flying it wrong." The Doctor argues.  
"I'm flying it perfectly. Frost taught me." River snaps.

"Where are you? What's the date reading?" I asks her.

"It's the 26th of June, 2010." River replies.

"You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone. Just go." I tell her.

"I can't break free." River says.

"Well, then shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!" I shout at her.

"I can't!" River shouts back.

"Silence will fall. Silence will fall." I hear a voice seeming far away.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"But I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life." Amy argues.

"You have. You know you have. It's me." Rory argues back.

"Why am I crying?" Amy asks.  
"Because you remember me. I came back. You're crying because you remember me." Rory tell her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control." River tells us.

"But how? Why?" I asks and there's a high pitched noise fills the chamber and the Romans slump over for a moment, then reactivate. "Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The Tardis exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her." I tell her.

"It's not safe." River argues I look to see the Pandorica starts to open. A brilliant white light floods out.

"Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?" the Doctor asks looking at me.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"Argh! No! No, please. No! I'm not going. I'm Rory!" Rory shouts and I stand to attention and go over to Amy and Rory.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Doctor? Frost? I'm down. I've landed." River tells us.

"Okay, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the TARDIS engines shut down automatically. Just get out of there." I tell her.

"I'm going." River says.

"Run!" I shout and the Roman's fingers drop away from their hands to reveal weapons. They are Autons.

"Doctor! Doctor, I can't open the doors!" River shouts and I tap the Doctor's shoulders and he looks to see the Autons.

"Amy! Reaper!" we shout.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"Listen to me. You have to run. You have to get as far away from here as you can. I'm a thing! I'll kill you. Just go! Please, no, I don't want to go. I'm Rory! I'm, I'm…" Rory says fighting something inside him.

"Williams. Rory Williams from Leadworth. My boyfriend. How could I ever forget you?" Amy asks crying.

"Amy, you've got to run. I can't hold on. I'm going." Rory tells her and I try to protect her.

"You are Rory Williams and you aren't going anywhere ever again." Amy tell him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Frost, I can't open the doors! Frost, please, I've got seconds!" River shouts.

"Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?" the Doctor wonders.

"The Pandorica is ready." The soldier states.

"What, do you mean it's open?" the Doctor asks and The White allegedly Supreme new style Dalek trundles forward.

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor, Frost." The While Dalek tells us and the Red and Yellow beam in behind it.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"The ring. Remember the ring? You'd never let me wear it in case I lost it." Amy tells him trying to remind him.

"The Doctor gave it to me." Rory tells her.

"Show it to me. Show me the ring." Amy tells him.

"Amy." Rory groans.

"Come on. Just show it to me." Amy orders him and he obeys.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?" I asks them.

"Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated." The While Dalek tells us and Cybermen, Judoon and Sontarans beam down.

"The Pandorica is ready." Stark states.

"Ready for what?" I asks.

"Ready for you two." The White Dalek answers and the Doctor and I struggle against the grip of two Romans holding us both.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"There it is. You remember. This is you, and you are staying." Amy tells him and Rory's gun hand activates.

"No." Rory says and he shoots Amy.)

"No! No! No!" Rory shouts and run to help Amy but he shoots at me too and everything goes black again.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor and I are dragged closer and closer to the Pandorica, and then fastened into the seats inside it. Our arms, torsos and heads are clamped in place and all our old enemies stare at us. "You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?" the Doctor asks.  
"The cracks in the skin of the universe." The White Dalek says.

"All reality is threatened." Stark states.

"All universes will be deleted." Cyberleader says.

"What? And you've come to us for help?" I asks.  
"No. We will save the universe from you two!" Stark tells us.

"From us?" The Doctor asks.

"All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor and Frost will destroy the universe." Cyberleader states to us.

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong." We argue.

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance." Cyberleader tells us.

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion." The White Dalek tells us.

"A trap the Doctor could not resist." Stark teases him.

"The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed." The White Dalek informs us.

"No. no, no, not me, the TARDIS. And I'm not in the TARDIS, am I?" the Doctor argues.

"Only the Doctor and Frost can pilot the TARDIS." The White Dalek says and I knew something bad had happened to Reaper. Call it Mother's intuition.

"Please, listen to me!" we shout at them.

"You will be prevented." The White Dalek states.

"Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!" the Doctor shouts.

"Seal the Pandorica." Cyberleader orders.

"No! Please, listen to me! The TARDIS is exploding right now and we're the only ones who can stop it! Listen to me!" the Doctor shouts and the Pandorica closes.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV: **

River opens the TARDIS doors to discover she is parked right up against a rock wall. "I'm sorry, my love." River says meaning Reaper. "I'm sorry." The TARDIS explodes. As Rory weeps over Amy's body while Reaper lay next to her glowing a slight orange, as every star in the universe goes KaBOOM.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	14. The Big Bang

**The Big Bang**

**3****RD**** POV: **

It's a 1,894 years later... and one star at least is still burning brightly in the sky. It's night time. The red pinwheel turns in the breeze in the garden. Upstairs, a little red haired girl is saying her prayers. "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I don't wake you, but, honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices. So, please, please, could you send someone to fix it, or a policeman, or…" Young Amelia prays and a strange wind whistles outside. "Back in a moment." She says and runs to the window, but there is nothing there. The moon hangs in a starless sky.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Downstairs in the living room the nice lady psychiatrist is looking at a painting of the moon and stars. "It's a lovely painting, Amelia. And what are all these?" Christine asks the young girl.

"Stars." Amelia answers.

"Oh, Amelia." Sharon breaths out.

"Tell you what, shall we go outside?" Christine asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

They go outside of the house. "What do you see, Amelia?" Christine asks the young girl.

"The moon." Amelia answers.

"And what else?" Christine asks her.

"Just the dark." Amelia answers.

"But no stars. If there were stars up there, we'd be able to see them, wouldn't we? Amelia, look at me. You know this is all just a story, don't you? You know there's no such thing as stars." Christine tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amelia sat in her room and listened to the adult voices downstairs. "But there's bound to be a bit of her that feels alone. Amelia's a really good person. It's quite common, actually. Throughout history, people have talked about seeing stars in the sky. God knows where it comes from." Christine tells Sharon.

"I just don't want her growing up and joining one of those Star Cults. I don't trust that Richard Dawkins." Sharon says. Christine and Sharon walk across the hallway from the kitchen to the living room. Two people in a red fez and a long coat put a leaflet through the door. Amelia runs down to get it. It is titled The Anomaly, and features the Pandorica at the National Museum. Someone has written on it in red ink - Come along, Pond.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The young Amelia and her aunt Sharon are at the National Museum looking around well the young Amelia dragging her poor aunt. "Come on, Aunt Sharon." Amelia says dragging her around.

"Oh, look at that. That's good, isn't it?" Sharon asks.

"Not that. This way." Amelia tells her.

"But we're not looking at anything." Sharon argues.

"This way!" Amelia shouts.

"Amelia!" Sharon shouts after her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amelia stops to look at the exhibit of petrified Daleks, then pushes through the people standing looking at the Pandorica. Someone snatches her Original Cola drink from her. Suddenly there is a post-it note on the Pandorica, saying Stick around, Pond. "Amelia!" Aunt Sharon shouts and Amelia hearing her runs to hide. "Amelia? Amelia?" Sharon asks around. It comes to closing time. "Amelia!" Sharon shouting still.

"Amelia Pond, please go to the reception, please. Your aunt is waiting for you there. Amelia Pond, please go to reception." Tannoy informs and later still, Amelia creeps out from the Penguin display, knocking some over.

"Sorry." Amelia apologises and she returns to the Pandorica and removes the post-it note. She puts her hand on the Pandorica and starts to open. Amelia backs away. The person inside speaks to her.

"Okay, kid. This is where it gets complicated." Amy tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

It goes back to 1,894 years previously... Rory has the body of Amy lying across his lap, Pieta-style, while Reaper lying on the ground glowing more orange. "So the universe ended. You missed that, in 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case. You would have laughed at that. Please laugh. The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now." Rory says to Amy's still body. Then The Doctor and Frost pop in from thin air, wearing a red fez and carrying a mop, while Frost is wearing a long red coat.

"Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh, no. Hang on." The Doctor rambles and then they vanish again.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Rory shouts and then just the Doctor reappears, without the mop.

"You need to get me and Frost out of the Pandorica." The Doctor tells Rory.

"But you're not in the Pandorica." Rory states.

"Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. It's easy to open from the outside. Just point and press." The Doctor rambles again and The Doctor gives Rory his sonic. "Now go." He tells Rory and The Doctor vanishes and returns. "Oh, and when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket. Good luck." The Doctor tells him and vanishes again.

"What do you mean? Done what?" Rory asks without an answer.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Rory opens the Pandorica with the sonic. The Doctor and Frost are released from their chairs. "How did you do that?" the Doctor asks.

"You gave me this." Rory tells him and Frost races up to the surface and The Doctor takes his screwdriver from his own pocket.

"No, I didn't." the Doctor argues.

"You did. Look at it." Rory says and The Doctor touches his screwdriver to Rory's. They spark.

"Temporal energy. Same screwdriver at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future. That's nice. That's not." The Doctor says seeing the Daleks are fossilised.

"Yeah. What are they?" Rory asks and everyone who was in the chamber when the universe ended has been fossilised.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were." The Doctor answers.

"Er, what does that mean?" Rory asks.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened." The Doctor tells him.

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?" Rory asks.

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out. Amy. Reaper. Where's Amy and Reaper?" the Doctor asks.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

I sat with Reaper's head in my lap as I stroked his hair and hoped he's be okay after his regeneration. I heard the Doctor and Rory come up here. "I killed them." Rory says.

"Oh, Rory." The Doctor mutters.

"Doctor, what am I?" Rory asks.

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." I tell him and the Doctor comes over to me hugging me close with worry.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory." Rory argues.

"That's software talking." I argue getting a little angry.

"Can you help them? Is there anything you can do?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time." The Doctor says.

"The time?" Rory asks shocked.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe." The Doctor argues and Rory punches the Doctor.

"She is to me!" Rory shouts at him.

"Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning." The Doctor tells him and Reaper gasps up glowing more orange.

"Well this is gonna be hard." Reaper mutters. He groans more and starts regenerating and I pushed Rory back and he stopped falling to the ground with floppy brown hair and I grab him checking him over. He was okay and the Doctor helped him to stand by having Reaper's arm around his shoulder.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I gentle places Amy in the Pandorica chair which was once hosted by me. "So you've got a plan, then?" Rory asks him.

"Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for, like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul." The Doctor tells him and I mind-meld with Amy. "She's leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening." He tells us and I seal Amy inside the Pandorica.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Rory asks him.

"He's saving her. This box is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive." I tell him.

"But she's already dead." Rory argues.

"Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her." I tell him.

"Where's it going to get that?" Rory asks us.

"In about two thousand years." I answer.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV: **

Back at the exhibition Amy falls out of the Pandorica, gasping. "Are you all right? Who are you?" Amelia asks her older self.

"I'm fine. I'm supposed to rest. Got to rest, Frost says so." Amy answers.

"Who's Frost?" Amelia asks her and Amy taps her head.

"She's in here. Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone. Where am I? Hang on. National Museum, right? I was here once when I was a little…" Amy says and the penny drops. "Yeah, complicated. Let's see, it's what, 1996?" she asks.

"Who are you?" Amelia asks her.

"It's a long story. Oh. A very long story." Amy tells her and The Pandorica Seen Through Time is on a display board. 118AD taken back to Rome under armed guard. 420AD Raided by the Franks. 1120AD Prized possession of the Knights Templar. 1231 Donated to the Vatican.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor takes River's vortex manipulator from her bag and straps it to his wrist as he keeps hold of Reaper. "She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine." The Doctor tells him and I hold onto the Doctor.

"So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world." Rory says.

"A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe." I tell him.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Rory says.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box." I tell him.

"Well, he got in there." Rory argues.

"Well, there's only one of me. I counted." The Doctor tells him.

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one." Rory tells us.

"No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it." The Doctor tells him.

"She'll be all alone." Rory says.

"She won't feel it." I tell him.

"You bet she won't." Rory argues.

"Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad." I warn him.

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer." Rory asks us.

"Rory, you…" the Doctor says.

"Answer me!" Rory argues.

"Yes. Obviously." The Doctor answers.

"Then how could I leave her?" Rory asks us.

"Why do you have to be so human?" I ask him.

"Because right now, I'm not." Rory says.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of…" the Doctor rambles and I press the button and we vanish.

**3****RD**** POV: **

Rory puts on his helmet, draws his sword and settles down to the longest stint of guard duty in history. "According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long history, the Centurion would be there, guarding it." Narrator says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

There's an audio visual presentation of the history of the Pandorica on a nearby screen. "He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances, and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years." The Narrator says.

"Rory. Oh, Rory." Amy says.

"Exterminate!" Dalek speaks.

"What's that?" Amelia asks.

"Exterminate!" Dalek repeats. The Doctor appears with Frost and holding a still unconscious Reaper.

"Trouble. Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated." The Doctor says.

"Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring." The Dalek informs.

"Come along, Ponds." The Doctor says dragging Reaper and Frost behind.

"Exterminate!" Dalek repeats and they run to a Middle Eastern montage where the Doctor takes the fez from a dummy.

"What are we doing?" Amy asks.

"Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one." The Doctor says.

"What's going on?" a man asks.

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!" the Doctor tells him.

"Drop the device!" Dalek orders and the man only has a torch.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste." The Doctor tells it.

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed." The Dalek informs and the man drops the torch. It is Rory in a museum guard uniform.

"Do you think?" Rory asks and he shoots it with his Auton hand weapon.

"Vision impaired! Vision…" the Dalek says and stops.

"Amy!" Rory shouts.

"Rory." Amy says and they have a joyful reunion.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened." Rory apologises.

"Oh, Shut up." Amy tells him and kisses him.

"Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on." The Doctor says shifting Reaper more.

"I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you." Rory tells her.

"No, still shut up." Amy tells him.

"And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years." Reaper says startling everyone. Frost runs over checking him over.

"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?" Amelia asks.

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it. The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek." The Doctor says and the Dalek's weapon starts to move.

"Out! Out! Out!" the Doctor orders them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"So, two thousand years. How did you do?" I ask him as I hug my baby boy who seemed weak after his first regeneration.

"Kept out of trouble." Rory says.

"Oh. How?" the Doctor asks as I pulled a whole different outfit of my coat pocket and got changed behind the screen nearby, then Reaper did the same as he looked much better.

"Unsuccessfully. The mop! That's how you two looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic." I heard Rory answer as I got changed and came back out.

"Ah. Well, no time to lose, then." The Doctor says and we both go back.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world." The Doctor says to past Rory.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We return to the Museum and the Doctor puts the mop through the door handles to the Anomaly exhibition. "Oops, sorry." The Doctor says and goes again without me.

"How can he do that? Is he magic?" Amelia asks. Then the Doctor reappears again.

"Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Rory two thousand years ago." The Doctor says and vanishes and comes back. "Right then." He says and the Doctor retrieves his screwdriver from Amy's top pocket. "Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?" he asks little Amelia and she shows him the leaflet and the post-it note.

"Ah, my handwriting. Okay." I smile and the Doctor grabs a new leaflet and post-it note from the information desk and we vanish. We return with the drink the Doctor took from Amelia earlier.

"There you go. Drink up." The Doctor says.

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amy asks.

"Vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up." The Doctor jokes slightly.

"Where are we going?" Amy asks.

"The roof." Reaper tells her and she looked at him funny then hugged him.

"You look so different." Amy says. A second Doctor and Frost appear further up the stairs, sans fez, and falls down them. Their clothes are smoking.

"Doctor, Frost, it's you two. How can it be you two?" Rory asks us.

"Doctor, Frost is that you two?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, it's us. Us from the future." I mutter and the future Doctor suddenly wakes up and whispers in the Doctor's ear, then falls back again.

"Are you? I mean, are they, are they dead?" Amy asks.

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course they're dead. Right, we've got twelve minutes. That's good." The Doctor says so casually.

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy asks.

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof." The Doctor says and I look at Reaper taking his hand in mine for comfort.

"We can't leave you two here dead." Rory says.

"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" the Doctor asks.

"Where did she go?" Amy asks.

"Amelia?" Rory asks.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing." I tell them.

"But how can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asks.

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" the Doctor tells her.

"He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will." Amy says and Rory covers the dead Doctor with his jacket.

"Move it! Come on!" the Doctor shouts.

"Restore. Restore!" Dalek repeats.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?" Amy asks as we get to the roof.

"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." The Doctor says and he sonicks a satellite receiver dish off its pole.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks.

"Looking for the TARDIS." Reaper answers.

"But the Tardis exploded." Rory argues.

"Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS." The Doctor corrects himself.

"I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?" Amy asks.

"Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" I asks her and we all look to see a large burning ball in the sky.

"Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS." The Doctor adds.

"But that's the sun." Rory argues.

"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now." The Doctor argues and we hear the TARDIS noise.

"That's our TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm." I says.

"Doctor, there's something else." Rory adds. "There's a voice."

"I can't hear anything." Amy argues.

"Trust the plastic." Rory says.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love." River says over and over again. I looked at Reaper seeing the sad look on his face.

"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?" Amy asks as she had missed out on a lot.

"It must be like a recording or something." Rory argues.

"No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion." Reaper rambles worrying for her.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love." River keeps repeating.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

I knew I had to do something so I took the vortex manipulator from Dad and set it for River in the TARDIS. I come into to see her running towards me. "Hi, honey. I'm home." I tease her.

"And what sort of time do you call this? And what happened to you?" River teases back.

"Long story sort I regenerated." I tell her and I hug her close to me and we vanish before it explodes again.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We arrive back at the rooftop to the others. "Amy! And the plastic Centurion?" River questions looking at them both and goes to hug Mum and Dad.

"It's okay, he's on our side." I tell her.

"Really?" River asks.

"Yeah." I tell her.

"I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" River asks Dad.

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool." Dad says and Mum snatches the fez and throws it into the air, where River shoots it into pieces.

"Oh!" Dad says and then the Dalek rises up above the parapet.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek shouts.

"Run, run! Move, move. Go!" Dad shouts.

"Come on!" Rory shouts and Dad uses the satellite dish as a shield and we get back into the museum.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Doctor, come on." River tells the Doctor.

"Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." The Doctor says.

"How do you know?" Rory asks.

"Because that's when it's due to kill me and the Doctor." I tell him.

"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?" River asks us.

"Oh, shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back." The Doctor wonders.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"How?" the Doctor asks.

"You said the light from the Pandorica." Rory offers.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?" I asks looking at the Doctor.

"Okay, tell us." Amy asks us.

"When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except…" I say.

"Except inside the Pandorica." Amy says.

"The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack." The Doctor says.

"No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it." Amy says.

"The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it." I tell her.

"Do what?" Amy asks.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" the Doctor says.

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?" River asks.

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?" I asks her.

"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible." River argues.

"Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need." The Doctor says.

"For what?" Reaper asks us.

"Big Bang Two! Now listen." The Doctor says and the Dalek shoots the Doctor and I.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Dalek repeats.

"Get back. River, get back now!" Rory orders.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek repeats and Rory shoots at the Dalek and it powers down again.

"Doctor? Frost? Doctor, Frost, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" River asks the Doctor and I. The Doctor activates the vortex manipulator and I hold on and we vanish.

**Reaper's POV: **

"Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere." River asks.

"They went downstairs, twelve minutes ago." Amy answers.

"Show me!" River shouts getting worked up and I just couldn't believe it.

"River, they died." I argue with her and a tear falls, she hugs me and the Dalek awakens again.

"Systems restoring. You will be exterminated." The Dalek says. I don't think so.

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life." Rory says.

"You go to the Doctor and Frost. We'll be right with you." I tell them and they leave.

"You will be exterminated!" the Dalek shouts.

"Not yet. Your systems are still restoring, which means your shield density is compromised. One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead." I tell it as I take River's gun.

"Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's." the Dalek informs and as of right now that wasn't going to happen.

"She's River Song and I'm Reaper. Check your records again." I tell it holding the gun to the Dalek.

"Mercy." The Dalek cries out.

"Say it again." I tell it.

"Mercy!" the Dalek cries louder.

"One more time." I tell it.

"Mercy!" the Dalek screams.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We come back to where I thought I saw my parents die but they weren't there, although Rory's jacket is. "How could he have moved? He was dead. Doctor? Doctor!" Rory shouts.

"But they was dead." Amy says.

"Who told you that?" River asks.

"He did." Amy answers.

"Rule one. The Doctor lies." I tell her.

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy asks.

"It died." River answers holding my hand.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We run into the exhibition and see my parents back in the Pandorica. "Doctor! Frost!" Amy shouts.

"Mum! Dad!" I shout.

"Why did he tell us they were dead?" Rory asks.

"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here." Amy answers.

"Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?" River asks him and the light from the TARDIS is getting brighter.

"What's happening?" Rory asks.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room." I tell them.

"Where'd everything go?" Amy asks.

"History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!" River asks him.

"Big Bang Two." Dad whispers.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asks.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asks.

"Oh." River gasps.

"What?" Amy asks.

"The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire." River says.

"Then what?" Amy asks.

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like they said." I tell them.

"That would work? That would bring everything back?" Amy asks.

"A restoration field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. She's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box." River says.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"So they can take it with them. They're going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion." I answer and began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Rory asks Amy sometime later as River tried to comfort me.

"Are you?" Amy asks him.

"No." Rory answers.

"Well, shut up then!" Amy snaps.

"Amy, he wants to talk to you." River tells her.

"So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?" Amy asks.

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it." River answers and I knew I wouldn't.

"River, tell me they come back, too." Amy pleads.

"The Doctor and Frost will be in the heart of the explosion." River reasons with her.

"So?" Amy asks.

"So all the cracks in time will close, but they'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memories of them will be purged from the universe. They will never have been born. Now, please. They want to talk to you before they go." River tells her and races over to me as I would be gone as well.

"Not to you?" Amy asks.

"They don't really know me yet. Now they never will neither will Reaper." River says hugging me and Amy goes to the Pandorica.

**3****RD**** POV:**

The Doctor is very weak with Frost next to him in the same state. "Hi." Amy greets them shyly.

"Amy Pond. The girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?" the Doctor asks her.

"Shut up. Of course it was." Amy tells them.

"You asked us why I was taking you with us and I said, no reason. I was lying." Frost tells her.

"It's not important." Amy disregards it.

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house, and just you." The Doctor tells her.

"And Aunt Sharon." Amy adds.

"Where were your mum and dad? Where was everybody who lived in that big house?" Frost asks her.

"I lost my Mum and Dad." Amy argues.

"How? What happened to them? Where did they go?" Frost asks her.

"I, I don't…." Amy stutters.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's not your fault." The Doctor tells her.

"I don't even remember." Amy panics.

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom, and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could we resist?" the Doctor asks.

"How could I just forget?" Amy asks.

"Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try." Frost tells her.

"Doctor! It's speeding up!" River tells them and Reaper runs to them hugging them and Amy puts the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there." The Doctor tells Amy.

"How can I remember them if they never existed?" Amy asks.

"Because you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back. You can bring them back, too. You just remember and they'll be there." Frost tells her.

"You three won't." Amy argues.

"You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friends any more. Ha! Amy Pond crying over us, eh? Guess what?" the Doctor asks.

"What?" Amy asks.

"Gotcha." The Doctor and Frost say together as River peels Reaper off them and the Pandorica closes.

"Back! Get back!" River orders holding Reaper and the Pandorica takes off and as it takes off River gets a text message. "It's from the Doctor and Frost." She says.

"What does it say?" Amy asks.

"Geronimo." River answers and the Pandorica reaches the TARDIS. There is another explosion then everything reverses back to the start from the beginning. 

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

I wake to see that the Doctor and I are sitting up on the floor of the TARDIS. "Oh! Okay. We escaped, then. Brilliant. I love it when we do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez." The Doctor says and I shake my head at him.

"I don't think so." I tell him.

"Lyle beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand." Reaper says and I remember him saying something similar to this.

"Automatic sand? What does that mean?" Amy asks.

"It's automated. Totally." I say but it wasn't me.

"Oh." The Doctor nods and I look to see us at the controls.

"Cleans up the lolly sticks all by itself." The Doctor says (past Doctor)

"No, hang on. That's last week when we went to Space Florida. We're rewinding. Our, our time stream unravelling, erasing. Closing." The Doctor says and I take his hand in mine and the crack in the scanner slowly closes and disappears.  
"Hello, universe. Goodbye, Doctor. Amy. Amy." The Doctor says and we go back again.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Ah, three weeks ago, when she put the card in the window. Amy! I need to tell you something. She can hear me. But if she can hear me." The Doctor says and we come up with an idea and there is a crack in the road.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!" Reaper says.  
"Yeah. Later." Amy says lowly.  
"Amy, you need to start trusting us. It's never been more important." The Doctor tells her.  
"But you don't always tell me the truth." Amy argues.  
"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." Frost argues back.  
"Doctor, Frost, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?" Amy asks.  
"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?" the Doctor asks.  
"What did you tell me?" Amy asks/  
"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember." Frost tells her.

"Remember what? Doctor? Frost?" Amy calls out to us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We go back to the beginning of it all. "Amelia's house. When she was seven. The night she waited." I tell him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We saw a little Amelia has fallen asleep outside, lying on her suitcase, waiting for us. "The girl who waited. Come here, you." The Doctor says picking her up and I took the suitcase with us.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor puts her into her bed gentle and we sit by her bedside. "It's funny. I thought if you could hear us, we could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember us. Well, you'll remember us a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away leaving his wonderful wife behind. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we all had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor , Frost, Reaper and Amy Pond, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here anymore. I think we'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye, bye, Pond." The Doctor says to her.

"Bye, you wonderful girl." I whisper and kiss her on the forehead and we go through the crack in the wall. It closes.

**3****RD**** POV: **

Amelia wakes up, looks around and goes back to sleep while the stars twinkle in the sky. A grown up Amy is woken by the bright sunlight. She still has her Doctor, Frost and Reaper dolls on the chest of drawers and her wedding dress hanging on the open wardrobe door. A woman enters with a tray. "Morning!" Tabetha greets.

"You're my mum. Oh, my God. You're my mum." Amy says sounding shocked.

"Well, of course I'm your mum. What's the matter with you? And this is your breakfast, which your father made, so feel free to tip it out of the window if it's an atrocity. Downstairs, ten minutes? Big day!" Tabetha tells her and leaves the room.

"Of course she's my mum. Why is that surprising?" Amy asks herself.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Ah, Amelia. I fear I may have been using the same joke book as the best man." Augustus tells her.

"You're my tiny little dad!" Amy shouts.

"Amelia, why are you behaving as if you've never seen us before?" Tabetha asks her daughter.

"I don't know. It's just." Amy says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

it goes to Rory at his home cleaning his teeth and talking on the phone at the same time. "Hello!" Rory greets.

"Do you feel like you've forgotten something really important?" Amy asks Rory. "Do you feel like there's a great big thing in your head, and you feel like you should remember it, but you can't?" she asks him.

"Yep." Rory agrees with her.

"Are you just saying yes because you're scared of me?" Amy asks him.

"Yep." Rory agrees.

"I love you." Amy tells him.

"Yep." Rory agrees. "Er, I mean, I love you too!" he stutters out.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Its later on at the wedding reception with everyone there. "Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!" Master of Ceremonies.

"Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects." Augustus tells everyone.

"Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me. Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively." Tabetha says to Amy and she sees River walking past the windows. She stands up.

"Amy? You okay?" Rory asks his now wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy says.

"Right. Er, you're crying." Rory tells her.

"So I am. Why am I doing that?" Amy asks.

"Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy." Rory suggests.

"No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad." Amy corrects.

"Great." Rory mutters.

"Why am I sad? What's that?" Amy asks.

"Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman." Rory tells her.

"But what is it?" Amy asks.

"It's a book." Rory tells her and it's a book with a TARDIS design cover.

"It's blank." Amy states.

"It's a present." Rory tells her.

"But why?" Amy asks him.

"Well, you know the old saying. The old wedding thing. Huh? Amy, what? Hey." Rory asks her.

"Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since…" Augustus begins his speech but Amy sees one of the guests wearing a bow tie, and another with braces. A tear falls onto the book. "At the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon."

"Shut up, Dad!" Amy orders him.

"Amy?" Rory asks her.

"Amelia?" Augustus asks in shock.

"Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important." Amy tells them.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asks her.

"Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had imaginary friends." Amy tells them.

"Oh no, not this again." Tabetha gushes.

"The raggedy Doctor and The Frozen Queen. My raggedy Doctor and My Frosty Queen. But they weren't imaginary, they were real." Amy tells her guests.

"The psychiatrists we sent her to." Tabetha mutters to herself.

"I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man and Queen of Frost, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding! You too Reaper." Amy shouts and the glasses start rattling, very gently. "I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box." A strong wind blows the balloons around. "Oh, clever. Very clever." She praises.

"Amy, what is it?" Rory asks her.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue." Amy tells him and the TARDIS materialises in the middle of the room.

"It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story." Rory says and Amy knocks on the TARDIS door.

"Okay, Doctor, Frost, Reaper. Did I surprise you guys this time?" Amy asks and The Doctor, Frost and Reaper appear the Doctor in a top hat and tails, Frost in a long beautiful dress and Reaper the same as his dad.

"Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. We're Amy's imaginary friends. But we came anyway." Reaper tells them.

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride." Amy says to Reaper.

"Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond." Reaper tells her.

"No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works." Rory argues.

"Yeah, it is." Reaper tells him.

"Yeah, it is." Rory agrees with him.

"Right then, everyone. We'll move our box. You're going to need the space. We only came for the dancing." The Doctor tells everyone. Later, in the disco phase of the party, the Doctor is moving to the rhythm of Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen with Frost laughing at him.

"You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" Amy tells him coming over to the couple.

"That's it. That's good. Keep it loose." The Doctor tells her and the little children love him. And later, when the tempo is slowed for the smooch tunes like You Give Me Something" by James Morrison, the Doctor watches Amy and Rory while dancing with his wife and his son watches the couples on the side lines.

"Two thousand years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate." Reaper mutters.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

I was outside Amy's house which is where Dad parked the TARDIS. "Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?" River asks me.

"You tell me." I ask her.

"Spoilers." River teases and I return the book and vortex manipulator to River.

"The writing's all back, but I didn't peek." I tell her.

"Thank you." She tells me.

"Are you married, River?" I ask her.

"Are you asking?" River asks me.

"Yes." I answer her.

"Yes." River answers confusing me.

"No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or, or, or asking if you were married?" I asks her.

"Yes." River answers cryptically.

"No, but was that yes, or yes?" I ask her getting flustered.

"Yes." River answers again.

"River, who are you?" I ask her.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." River tells me and she vanishes.

"Nah." I say to myself and head into the TARDIS and see my parents back to normal.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet." Amy scolds us.

"Amy!" Rory tells his wife.

"Shut up. It's my wedding." Amy argues.

"Our wedding." Rory corrects her.

"Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?" Dad tells them.

"You just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow." Rory suggests.

"Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?" Dad asks wondering and the phone starts ringing. "The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. Excuse me a moment." Dad says as Mum answers the telephone.

"Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo. (to Amy and Rory) Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye." Mum says into the phone.

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" Amy asks her now husband.

"Definitely goodbye." Rory agrees and Amy goes to the door and shouts to Leadworth.

"Goodbye! Goodbye." Amy shouts.

"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way." Mum tells her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

I was in our room the Doctor was stressing over it and I knew I had to do something about it. "Doctor come over here and help me calm our daughter she's having a rave in my stomach." I tell him.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just worried." The Doctor says and puts his head to my stomach and she began to calm down. "Wait how do you know it's a girl?" he asks me.

"I did the scan and I've been trying to find the right time." I tell him.

"So have you thought of names yet?" the Doctor asks me and I nod.


	15. A Christmas Carol

**A Christmas Carol**

**Frost's POV: **

As I was staying behind to help Reaper out after his regeneration as it was his first one it was always the hardest for us and I was having small pains in my stomach. I was waiting for the others as I knew that Amy and Rory had their honeymoon and the Doctor had gotten them in a little trouble but we kept in contact over the time and they had found flying sharks or something. I go into the control seeing Rory there. "So how did it go?" I ask him.  
"It was okay." Rory replies. "How's Reaper doing?" he asks me.

"Okay." I tell him and suddenly get a pain in my stomach again effecting me more than before, Rory comes over checking me over.

"Frost I think it's time." Rory tells me and I shake my head in disbelief.

"But it can't be it's too soon." I argue. The Doctor and Amy come into the TARDIS as well.

"Halfway out of the dark." The Doctor mutters and I groan in pain.

"What happened?" Amy asks racing over to us and gaining the Doctor's attention, he races over to us.

"Is it time?" He asks and Rory nods.

"No it can't be it's too early." I argue and groan.

"Frost you know it's true." The Doctor tells me and I nod and he takes me into his arms and we go into our room locking the door behind us.

"I'm scared this has never happened before." I tell him. It was nearly impossible for a time lord baby to be early and was unheard of.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

It was a couple of hours later and I was holding my little Angel in my arms and she was so cute and I hadn't felt the effects of regeneration meaning I wouldn't have to. "_How are you okay?"_ the Doctor asks me getting worried for me.

"_I feel fine it's strange_." I tell him and I hand him Angel.

"_So what are we calling her?"_ Theta asks me.

"_Her name is Angel but I was thinking of calling her Avel." I tell him. "What do you think?"_ I ask him.

"_I like it_." He agrees.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I go outside with the Doctor with little Angel in his arms asleep and everyone was in the control room Reaper was there as well. Angel wakes up crying gaining there attention. "Whoa never thought I'd see the Doctor with a baby." Rory comments getting me to giggle.

"Well it's not the first time but still." I tell him. Reaper comes over looking at his new baby sister.

"Cool I'm an older brother." He gushes and goes to take her calming her down.

"Well that's new." The Doctor mutters getting annoyed as he had been trying for a while.

"So what's her name?" Amy asks us.

"Her names Angel." The Doctor answers as Reaper coos at her.

"That's a really cute name." Amy comments. It felt nice and we talked about their adventure and what had happened there and it was very different and Reaper kept his little sister occupied.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

It got to the time where we had to put her to bed and the Doctor got to tell her a bed time story and we sat down. "Once upon a time…" the Doctor begins.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV: **

_Down below the thick cloud layer is a bustling metropolis, dominated by a domed building sending an energy beam into the sky. A scruffy boy runs through a market area, slightly alien Dickensian. "On every world, wherever people are, in the deepest part of the winter, at the exact mid-point, everybody stops and turns and hugs, as if to say, well done. Well done, everyone. We're halfway out of the dark. Back on Earth, we called this Christmas, or the Winter Solstice. On this world, the first settlers called it the Crystal Feast." Sardick says. "You know what I call it? I call it expecting something for nothing." Hello, Ebenezer Scrooge. He turns from the little window and walks into a massive room with just a pieces of furniture around a large but empty fireplace. A poor family are waiting for him, a man, an old woman and a young boy._

"_Sir. Mister Sardick. We're only asking for one day. Just let her out for Christmas. She loves Christmas." Benjamin says and a cryochamber is wheeled in, containing a young woman._

"_Does she? Oh, does she? I see. Hello. Wakey, wakey. It's Christmas. Do you know what? I think she's a bit cool about the whole thing. Ha, ha! That was funny." Sardick says and the servants chuckle obediently._

"_She's frozen." The boy tells him. _

"_She's what, sorry?" Sardick asks. _

"_She's in the ice. She can't hear you." The boy tells him._

"_Oh, what a clever little boy. You must be so irritated. How much?" Sardick asks and a servant brings an account._

"_Er, it's four thousand five hundred Gideons, sir." Servant tells him. _

"_You took a loan of four thousand five hundred Gideons, and Little Miss Christmas is my security." Sardick says and How very Monty Python Merchant Banker. Another servant brings in a ringing candlestick telephone._

"_We're not asking for her back. Just let her have one day. Let her have Christmas with us." Benjamin says. _

"_Sir, it's the President." Servant tells him._

"_Tell him I'm busy. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. She's pretty, though, your daughter. Maybe I should keep her." Sardick says._

"_She's not my daughter, sir." Benjamin tells him.  
"She's my sister. She volunteered for the ice when the family were in difficulties many years ago." Isabelle tells him._

"_Sorry, sir. The President says there's a galaxy class ship trapped in the cloud layer and, well, we have to let it land." Servant tells his master._

"_Or?" Sardick asks._

"_Well, or it'll crash, sir." Servant tells him._

"_Oh. Well, it's a kind of landing, isn't it?" Sardick asks._

"_It's from Earth, sir, registering over four thousand life forms on board." Servant says._

"_Not if we wait a bit." Sardick says._

"_You can't just let it crash, sir." Servant argues and the sound of the TARDIS arriving nearby._

"_Says who? Oh, give it here." Sardick says and he takes the telephone. "Look, petal, we already have a surplus population. No more people allowed on this planet. I don't make the rules." He says and soot falls down the chimney. "Oh no, hang on, I do." And he hangs up the receiver. "Right, you lot. Poor, begging people. Off home and pray for a miracle." And the Doctor tumbles out of the fireplace in a shower of soot._

"_Ah. Yes. Blimey. Sorry. Christmas Eve on a rooftop. Saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, what the hell." The Doctor says and he goes to the family. "Don't worry, fat fellow will be doing the rounds later. I'm just scoping out the general chimney-ness. Yes. Nice size, good traction. Big tick." He says._

"_Fat fellow?" Benjamin asks him.  
"Father Christmas, Santa Claus or, as I've always known him, Jeff." The Doctor tells him. _

"_There's no such person as Father Christmas." The boy tells him.  
"Oh, yeah?" the Doctor asks and he produces an old photograph. "Me, my wife, my son and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde? Albert Einstein. The three of us together. Brrm. Watch out. Okay? Keep the faith. Stay off the naughty list." The Doctor spots what looks like a big cinema organ. "Ooo. Now, what's this then? I love this. A big flashy lighty thing. That's what brought me here. Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them. Not actually, but give me time, and a crayon. Now, this big flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome, yeah? And it controls the sky. Well, technically it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all. Well, they're clouds of tiny particles of ice. Ice clouds. Love that. Who's she?" he asks._

"_Nobody important." Sardick tells him._

"_Nobody important. Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in nine hundred years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before. Now, this console is the key to saving that ship, or I'll eat my hat. If I had a hat. I'll eat someone's hat. Not someone who's using their hat. I don't want to shock a nun, or something. Sorry, rambling, because, because this isn't working!" the Doctor rambles. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Hey I did not!" the Doctor argues.

"You do darling." I argue. "Continue to tell your daughter her bedtime story." I tell him.

"Fine well Sardick says..."

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV: **

"_The controls are isomorphic. One to one. They respond only to me." _

"_Oh, you fibber. Isomorphic. There's no such thing." The Doctor says and Sardick reaches over and switches it off then on again. All the Doctor gets are annoyed beeps, even with the screwdriver._

"_These controls are isomorphic." The Doctor says._

"_The skies of this entire world are mine. My family tamed them, and now I own them." Sardick tells him._

"_Tamed the sky? What does that mean?" the Doctor asks._

"_It means I'm Kazran Sardick. How can you possibly not know who I am?" Sardick asks him._

"_Well, just easily bored, I suppose. So, I need your help, then." The Doctor says._

"_Make an appointment." Sardick snaps._

"_There are four thousand and three people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die." The Doctor tells him._

"_Yes." Sardick agrees._

"_You don't have to let that happen." The Doctor argues._

"_I know, but I'm going to. Bye, bye. Bored now. Chuck." Sardick says and the Doctor wriggles out of the clutches of a servant and goes to Sardick, who is settling into a tall leather armchair by the fireplace. "Ooo, look at you, looking all tough now."_

"_There are four thousand and three people I won't allow to die tonight. Do you know where that puts you?" the Doctor asks him._

"_Where?" Sardick asks him._

"_Four thousand and four." The Doctor tells him. _

"_Was that a sort of threat-y thing?" Sardick asks him._

"_Whatever happens tonight, remember you brought it on yourself." The Doctor tells him.  
"Yeah, yeah, right. Get him out of here. And next time, try and find me some funny poor people." Sardick says and the boy throws a stray piece of coal at Sardick as he, his family and the Doctor are hustled out. Sardick runs over to hit the child._

"_No, stop, don't." the Doctor cries out hating to see this thinking of his own children. _

"_Don't you dare. You leave him." Benjamin threatens._

"_Get him out of here. Get that foul-smelling family out of here. Out!" Sardick shouts._

"_We're going!" the boy shouts and the Doctor remains behind._

"_What? What do you want?" Sardick asks the Doctor._

"_A simple life. But you didn't hit the boy." The Doctor says._

"_Well, I will next time." Sardick threatens._

"_You see, you won't. Now why? What am I missing?" the Doctor asks._

"_Get out. Get out of this house." Sardick orders him.  
"The chairs. Of course, the chairs. Stupid me, the chairs." The Doctor says._

"_The chairs?" Sardick asks._

"_There's a portrait on the wall behind me. Looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for twenty years, but you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house, on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him, and you're scared of being like him, and good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?" the Doctor asks him. _

"_Why?" Sardick asks him._

"_Because you didn't hit the boy. Merry Christmas, Mister Sardick." The Doctor says._

"_I despise Christmas." Sardick says._

"_You shouldn't. It's very you." The Doctor comments. _

"_It's what? What do you mean?" Sardick asks him._

"_Halfway out of the dark." The Doctor tells him and the servants return and the Doctor leaves. _

"_Get her downstairs with the others. And clean up this mess." Sardick orders. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Everything's offline. Secondary furnace just vented." The co-pilot informs and Amy is on the phone to the Doctor._

"_Have you got a plan yet?" Amy asks him._

"_Yes, I do." The Doctor tells her._

"_Are you lying? If you are I'm telling Frost." Amy tells him.  
"Yes, I am. And don't tell Frost at the moment she's very scary." The Doctor tells her. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Ouch." The Doctor says as I had hit him over the head making Angel giggle. "I'm sorry."

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3RD POV: **

"_Don't treat me like an idiot." Amy scolds him. "And don't say that about your pregnant wife." _

"_Was he lying and did he call Frost scary?" Rory asks._

"_No, no." Amy says._

"_Okay the good news. I've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt. I could use it to clear you a flight corridor and you could land easily." The Doctor tells her._

"_Oh, hey. Hey, that's great news." Amy says._

"_But I can't control the machine." The Doctor tells her.  
"Less great." Amy replies._

"_But I've met a man who can." The Doctor tells her._

"_Ah, well there you go." Amy says._

"_And he hates me." The Doctor tells her._

"_Were you being extra charming and clever?" Amy asks him._

"_Yeah. How did you know?" the Doctor asks her._

"_Lucky guess." Amy lies._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Sir? Sir." Benjamin calls out to the Doctor. _

"_Hang on." The Doctor tells Amy._

"_I've never seen anybody stand up to Mister Sardick like that. Bless you, sir, and merry Christmas." Benjamin says to the Doctor. _

"_Merry Christmas. Lovely. Sorry, bit busy." The Doctor says._

"_You'd better get inside, sir. The fog's thick tonight, and there's a fish warning." Benjamin tells him._

"_All right, yeah. Sorry, fish?" the Doctor asks him._

"_Yeah. You know what they're like when they get a bit hungry." Benjamin comments not making much sense to the Doctor. _

"_Yeah, fish, I know fish. Fish?" the Doctor asks him._

"_It's all Mister Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood. Thank you. Bless you once again, sir." Benjamin comments._

"_Fish?" the Doctor asks him again getting ignored. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Doctor, the Captain says we've got less than an hour. What should we be doing?" Amy asks him and there is a shoal of tiddlers swimming around a street light._

"_Fish." The Doctor says shocked._

"_Sorry, what?" Amy asks hearing him._

"_Fish that can swim in fog. I love new planets." The Doctor tells her._

"_Doctor. Doctor, please don't get distracted." Amy says and the little fish nibble at the Doctor's outstretched fingers while a big shadow passes some way behind him._

"_Now, why would people be frightened of you tiny little fellows? Look at you, sweet little fishy-wishies. Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud cover. Ooo. Careful up there." The Doctor says._

"_Oh great, thanks, Doctor, because there was a real danger we were all going to nod off. We've got less than an hour!" Amy shouts at him. The town clock shows 11 o'clock._

"_I know." The Doctor says._

"_Ding dong merrily on high…" the tannoy says._

"_Doctor? How are you getting us off here?" Amy asks him._

"_Oh, just give me a minute. Can't use the TARDIS, because it can't lock on. So, that ship needs to land. But it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice just in time for Christmas Day." The Doctor informs her._

"_Doctor, I can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?" Amy asks. _

"_A Christmas carol." The Doctor answers. _

"_A what?" Amy asks him confused._

"_A Christmas carol." The Doctor repeats._

"_A what?" Amy asks again._

"_A Christmas Carol!" the Doctor shouts._

"_Hosanna in excelsis." The tannoy announces._

"_Doctor?" Amy asks._

"_Gloria…" the tannoy says._

"_Kazran Sardick." The Doctor mutters.  
"Doctor!" Amy shouts._

"_Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick." The Doctor says. _

"_Hosanna in excelsis." The tannoy announces. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_The old Kazran Sardick is sleeping in his big leather chair, when we are shown a video recording of a young boy in his pajamas. The lad is making a video diary on his computer. _"Hello, my name is Kazran Sardick. I'm twelve and a half, and this is my bedroom." Kazran says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Top secret special project." Sardick says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"This is my top secret special project. For my eyes only. Merry Christmas." Kazran says.

"Kazran!" Elliot shouts.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Old Sardick wakes at the shout from his father. The scene with his young self is being projected on the far wall where the main door is._ "Kazran! Kazran, what are you doing? What are you doing? I've warned you before about this, you stupid, ignorant, ridiculous child." Elliot shouts at him.

"I was just going to make a film of the fish." Kazran replies.

"The fish are dangerous." Elliot warns him.

"I just want to see them." Kazran pleads.

"Don't be stupid. You're far too young." Elliot scolds him.

"Everyone at school's seen the fish." Kazran argues.

"That's enough. You'll be singing to them next, like gypsies." Elliot scolds.

"The singing works. I've seen it. The fish like the singing." Kazran argues with him.

"What does it matter what fish like?" Elliot asks him.

"People say we don't have to be afraid of the fish. They're not really interested in us." Kazran says.

"You don't listen to people. You listen to me." Elliot tells him and he hits Kazran, the boy, who is now an old man. Sardick flinches as if he had been hit.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Father." Kazran cries.

"This is my house. While you're under my roof, you'll obey my instructions. I don't care what you…" Elliot shouts at his son _and The Doctor touches Sardick on the shoulder._

"_It's okay, it's okay." The Doctor comforts him._

"_What have you done? What is this?" Sardick asks him. _

"_Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality. Had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paperclip. Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants. They quit. Apparently they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky when you think about it." The Doctor tells him._

"_There isn't a lottery." Sardick argues. _

"_Yeah, as I say, lucky." The Doctor says. _

"There's a fog warning tonight. You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed." Elliott says to his son.

"_Who are you?" Sardick asks the Doctor. _

"_Tonight, I'm a Ghost Of Christmas Past." The Doctor tells him. _

"Mrs Mantovani will be looking after you tonight. You stay here till she comes. Do you understand? Do you understand?" Elliot asks.

"_Did you ever get to see a fish, back then, when you were a kid?" the Doctor asks._

"_What does that matter to you?" Sardick asks him._

"_Look how it mattered to you." The Doctor argues._

"_I cried all night, and I learned life's most invaluable lesson." Sardick says._

"_Ah. Which is?" the Doctor asks him._

"_Nobody comes. Get out! Get out of my house!" Sardick snaps at him._

"_Okay. Okay, but I'll be back. Way back. Way, way back." The Doctor replies cryptically and he goes through the door and into the TARDIS, which dematerialises in the now and rematerializes outside Kazran's window._

"See? Back." The Doctor tells him.

"Who are you?" Kazran asks him.

"Hi. I'm the Doctor. I'm your new babysitter." The Doctor tells him.

"Where's Mrs Mantovani?" kazran asks him.

"Oh, you'll never guess. Clever old Mrs Manters, she only went and won the lottery." The Doctor tells him.

"_There isn't any lottery." Sardick mutters._

"There isn't any lottery." Kazran tells him.

"I know. What a woman." The Doctor comments.

"If you're my babysitter, why are you climbing in the window?" Kazran asks him.

"Because if I was climbing out of the window, I'd be going in the wrong direction. Pay attention." The Doctor tells him.

"But Mrs Mantovani's always my babysitter." Kazran argues.

"Times change. Wouldn't you say? You see? Christmas Past." The Doctor tells him.

"Who are you talking to?" Kazran asks him confused.

"You. Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will too. Bit scary, but you'll get the hang of it." The Doctor informs him.

"I don't understand." Kazran tells him.

"I'll bet you don't. I wish I could see your face." The Doctor comments.

"_But that never happened. But it did." Sardick argues with himself. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Right then, your bedroom. Great. Let's see. You're twelve years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cupboard! Big cupboard. I love a cupboard. Do you know, there's a thing called a face spider. It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs, and it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards which, yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned. Right. So. What are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about girls? I've never actually done that, but I bet it's easy. Girls? Yeah? I have a wife anyway." The Doctor rambles._

"_Are you really a babysitter?" Kazran asks him._

"_I think you'll find I'm universally recognised as a mature and responsible adult." The Doctor lies and he shows Kazran the psychic paper._

"_It's just a lot of wavy lines." Kazran tells him._

"_Yeah, it's shorted out. Finally, a lie too big. Okay, no, not really a babysitter, but it's Christmas Eve. You don't want a real one. You want me." The Doctor tells him._

"_Why? What's so special about you?" Kazran asks him._

"_Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?" the Doctor asks him._

"_No." Kazran answers._

"_Good. Because that comparison would've been rubbish. Fish in the fog. Fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored? How did boredom even get invented?" the Doctor asks._

"_My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says. The fish'll be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like." Kazran answers._

"_Yeah. I've seen your dad's machine." The Doctor tells him and a shark glides past behind the Doctor's back. The window is still open._

"_What? You can't have." Kazran argues._

"_Tame the sky. Human beings. You always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you? You want to see one? A fish. We can do that. We can see a fish." The Doctor comments._

"_Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?" Kazran asks him.  
"Dangerous? Come on, we're boys. And you know what boys say in the face of danger." The Doctor tells him._

"_What?" Kazran asks._

"_Mummy. Or in my case Frost." The Doctor tells him, later, the sonic screwdriver is dangling from a string passed through a lamp fitting in the ceiling and leading into the cupboard. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Where the other end is tied to the Doctor's finger. "Are there any face spiders in here?" Kazran asks him._

"_Nah, not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress. So, why are you so interested in fish?" the Doctor asks him._

"_Because they're scary." Kazran answers honestly._

"_Good answer." The Doctor praises him like he would Reaper._

"_What kind of tie is that?" Kazran asks._

"_A cool one." The Doctor answers._

"_Why is it cool?" Kazran asks him._

"_Why are you really interested in fish?" the Doctor asks him._

"_My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them. A whole shoal. No one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains." Kazran answers._

"_Were you scared?" the Doctor asks him._

"_I wasn't there. I was off sick." Kazran answers seeming upset about the fact.  
"Ooo, lucky you. Not lucky." The Doctor says._

"_It's all anyone ever talks about now. The day the fish came. Everyone's got a story." Kazran tells him._

"_But you don't." the Doctor sums up. _

"_I see." The Doctor says._

"_Why are you recording this?" Kazran asks him._

"_Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?" the Doctor asks him. _

"_Sorry, what?" Kazran asks him._

"_Because you're not paying attention now." The Doctor tells him and something is tugging at the string. "Shush." The Doctor tells him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Now I remember. No, Doctor, you mustn't!" Sardick screams at the screen._

"Doctor, are you sure?" Kazran asks him.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Trust me." The Doctor tells him._

"_Okay." Kazran agrees._

"_Oi. Eyes on the tie. Look at me. I wear it and I don't care. Trust me." The Doctor says to him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Yes." Sardick says. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Yes." Kazran says._

"_That's why it's cool." The Doctor tells him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_A fish is investigating the flashing sonic screwdriver. "Hello, fishy. Let's see. Interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?" the Doctor asks it._

"_What is it? What kind? Can I see?" Kazran asks._

"_Just stay there a moment." The Doctor tells him._

"_Is it big?" Kazran asks._

"_Nah, just a little one. So, little fellow, what do you eat?" the Doctor asks and then a shark swoops in and devours the little fish and the sonic screwdriver in one big toothy bite. _

"_How little?" Kazran asks unaware of what was happening in his room. _

"_Er." The Doctor stutters out._

"_Can I come out?" Kazran asks._

"_No, no. Maybe just wait there for a moment." The Doctor tells him well more like warns._

"_What colour is it?" Kazran asks him._

"_Big. Big colour." The Doctor answers vaguely. _

"_What's happening?" Kazran asks._

"_Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now. Also, I got a good look at the fish, and I think I understand how the fog works, which is going to help me land a spaceship in the future and save a lot of lives. And I bet I get some very interesting readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it back from the shark in your bedroom." The Doctor tells him._

"_There's a shark in my bedroom?" kazran asks him._

"_Oh fine, focus on that part." The Doctor groans and Bang! against the door, then quiet. _

"_Has it gone? What's it doing?" Kazran asks._

"_What do you call it if you don't have any feet, and you're taking a run-up?" the Doctor asks him._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_The screen image dissolves into static. "No! It's going to eat us." Sardick shouts. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_It's going to eat us. It's going to eat us. It's going to eat us. Is it going to eat us?" Kazran asks and the shark is stuck in the cupboard door. _

"_Well, maybe we're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds. It's stuck, though. Let's see. Tiny shark brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could probably send a pulse and stun it." The Doctor tells him._

"_Well, where's your screwdriver?" Kazran asks him._

"_Well, concentrating on the plusses, within reach. You know, there's a real chance the way it's wedged in the doorway is keeping its mouth open." The Doctor says._

"_There is?" Kazran asks._

"_Just agree with me, because I've only got two goes, and then it's your turn." The Doctor tells him._

"_Two goes?" Kazran asks._

"_Two arms. Right, then. Okay. Geronimo. Open wide." The Doctor tells him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Outside Kazran's bedroom window, the shark is lying stunned at the Doctor's feet. The dome is still under construction behind them. "What's the big fishy done to you? Swallowed half of you, that's what. Half a screwdriver, what use is that? Bad, big fishy." The Doctor says._

"_Doctor? I think she's dying." Kazran tells him._

"_Half my screwdriver's still inside, but yeah, I think so. I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a foggy night." The Doctor tells him._

"_Can't we get it back up there? We were just going to stun it. I didn't want to kill it." Kazran tells him._

"_She was trying to eat you." The Doctor argues._

"_She was hungry." Kazran argues back. _

"_I'm sorry, Kazran. I can't save her. I could take her back up there, but she'd never survive the trip. We need a fully functioning life-support." The Doctor tells him._

"_You mean like an icebox?" Kazran asks. "Okay." Kazran and the Doctor run down the stairs. There is a decorated Christmas tree in the room. _

"_Ooo, a tree." The Doctor says and Kazran gets a lamp and they go downstairs. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_What is this?" the Doctor asks._

"_The surplus population. That's what my Dad calls it." Kazran tells him. They try to open the door. "Oh, it's not turning. Oh, why won't it turn?" he asks and there is a keypad nearby._

"_Ah, what's the number?" the Doctor asks him._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Seven two five eight." Sardick answers even though the Doctor couldn't hear him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_I don't know." Kazran answers._

"_This place is full of alarms. It's not just the door. I need the number." The Doctor tells him._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Seven two five eight." Sardick answers again._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_I need the number." The Doctor mutters._

"_I'm not allowed to know until I'm older." Kazran tells him._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Seven two five eight." Sardick answers._

"_Just what I was after. Thank you." The Doctor says. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Seven two five eight. Seven two five eight." The Doctor repeats._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Ah, there's fish down here, too." The Doctor comments. _

"_Yeah, but only tiny ones. The house is built on a fog lake, that's how Dad freezes the people. They're all full, but we could borrow one. Yeah, this one." Kazran says and the young woman, Isabella's sister._

"_Hello again." The Doctor greets._

"_You know her?" Kazran asks him._

"_Why her? Important, is she?" the Doctor asks him._

"_She won't mind. She loves the fish." Kazran tells him and he starts a recording. _

"_My name is Abigail Pettigrew, and I'm very grateful for Mister Sardick's kindness. My father…" Abigail says and Kazran fast forwards it. _

"_She starts to talk about the fish in a minute." Kazran tells him, _

"_But I would not allow it. I could not have chosen this path were it not for the compassion and generosity of the great philanthropist and patron of the poor, Mister Elliot Sardick. But I'm also surrounded by the fish, the beautiful, iridescent, magical fish." Abigail says._

"_Why are these people here?" the Doctor asks him._

"_they dash beneath the light as they dart through the fog." Abigail continues. _

"_What's all this for?" the Doctor asks._

"_My dad lends money. He always takes a family member as, he calls it security." Kazran answers and there are hundreds of them. _

"_Hard man to love, your dad. But I suppose you know that." The Doctor says._

"_Nature. I am not alone, and I am at peace." Abigail says and the recording ends._

"_What's wrong?" Kazran asks. _

"_Just my half a screwdriver trying to repair itself. It's signalling the other half." The Doctor says._

"_The other half's inside the shark." Kazran comments. _

"_Yeah? Sounds like she's woken up. Okay, so it's homing on the screwdriver." The Doctor says and then the shark attacks them again. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Run! Run!" Sardick shouts at the screen._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Kazran finds a place to hide, and Jaws cruises behind him. Then Abigail comes out of her cryochamber and begins to sing. _

"_In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan. Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone. Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow. In the bleak midwinter long ago." Abigail sings and the shark is calm beneath her hand._

"_It's not really the singing, of course." The Doctor says._

"_Yes, it is." Kazran argues,_

"_Nah." The Doctor argues back._

"_The fish love the singing. It's true." Kazran snaps. _

"_Nah. The notes resonate in the ice crystals, causing a delta wave pattern in the fog. Ow. A fish bit me." The Doctor mutters the last part._

"_Shut up, then." Kazran snaps at him._

"_Heaven and earth shall flee away…" Abigail sings. _

"_Of course. That's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals. If you vibrate the crystals at exactly the right frequency, you could align them into ow! Why do they keep biting me?" the Doctor asks._

"_Look, the fish like the singing, okay? Now shut up." Kazran tells him._

"_Okay." The Doctor says._

"_In the bleak midwinter, falling down before, the ox and ass and camel which adore." Abigail sings. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_The portrait behind Sardick's chair is now of Abigail, not his father. "It's bigger on…" Sardick begins_.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Abigail and Kazran are looking inside the TARDIS. "The inside." Kazran finishes._

"_Yeah, it's the colour. Really knocks the walls back." The Doctor lies and the shark is in Abigail's cryochamber. "Shark in a box, to go." _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Abigail." Sardick mutters. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_This is amazing." Abigail gushes. _

"_Nah, this is transport. I keep amazing out here." The Doctor says and the Doctor opens the doors. They are in the clouds, amongst the fish. "Come on, then. Let's get this shark out." The young Kazran takes a photograph_ which old Sardick digs out of his memory box. _The shark is released. _

"_Hey, look at her go." Kazran says and the Doctor closes Abigail's cryochamber and sees a set of dials on the front - 000 008. _

"_Abigail, this number. What does it mean?" the Doctor asks her. _

"_It pertains to me, sir, not the fish." Abigail answers._

"_Yeah, but how?" the Doctor asks her._

"_You are a doctor, you say? Are you one of mine?" Abigail asks._

"_Do you need a doctor?" the Doctor asks and the microwave goes ding! "Ah. Sorry. Time's up, kids." He tells them._

"_Why?" Kazran asks._

"_It's nearly Christmas Day." The Doctor says._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_They put Abigail back in her cryochamber. "If you should ever wish to visit again." Abigail says._

"_Well, you know, if I'm ever in the neighbourhood." The Doctor says vaguely._

"_He comes every Christmas Eve." Kazran tells her. _

"_What?" the Doctor asks not agreeing to it at all. _

"_Yeah, he does. Every time. He promises." Kazran tells her._

"_No, I don't." the Doctor disagrees. Kazran shuts Abigail's cryochamber. Then it opens again, with the Doctor and Kazran wearing red fur-trimmed hats. _

"_Merry Christmas!" the Doctor and Kazran cheer. _

"_Doctor! What are we going to do?" Abigail asks. _

"_The Doctor's got a great plan. Wait till you hear." Kazran tells her and they run out of the vault. The dials on Abigail's chamber click down to 000 007. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_You are out of your mind. This will never work." Abigail says. They have a carriage with nothing to pull it. The Doctor points his half a sonic screwdriver into the sky._

"_Oh, don't think shark, think dolphin." The Doctor tells her._

"_A shark isn't a dolphin." Abigail argues._

"_It's nearly a dolphin." The Doctor retorts._

"_No, it isn't." Abigail argues._

"_That's where you're wrong, because. Shut up." The Doctor says._

"_It could be anywhere. Will it really come?" Kazran asks._

"_No chance. Completely impossible. Except at Christmas." The Doctor says and so the three go on a shark powered sleigh ride through the skies._

"_How are we going to get back?" Kazran asks._

"_I don't know." The Doctor answers honestly._

"_Do you have a plan?" Abigail asks him. _

"_I don't know." The Doctor repeats and they buzz the roof tops, causing delight to the viewers._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Best Christmas Eve ever." Abigail says._

"_Till the next one." Kazran tells her. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Sardick has an array of photographs spread before him. "New memories. How can I have new memories?" Sardick asks himself. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Merry Christmas!" the Doctor and Kazran cheer. _

"_Doctor. Where to this time?" Abigail asks him._

"_Did I mention, at any point, all of time and space?" the Doctor asks and it goes to the next time. _

"_Merry Christmas!" the Doctor and Kazran cheer again, _

"_Doctor." Abigail greets and according to the photographs, Egypt._

"_Merry Christmas!" the Doctor cheers and Kazran is a shy teenager. They are both wearing very long, striped scarves. _

"_Doctor." Abigail greets and her counter clicks down to 4. They visit somewhere mountainous. _

"_Merry Christmas!" the Doctor and Kazran cheer and Kazran is now a strapping young man._

"_Kazran." Abigail greets and her counter clicks down to 3. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_You've grown." Abigail comments. _

"_Yes." Kazran answers shortly. _

"_And now you're blushing." Abigail notices._

"_I'm sorry." Kazran apologises. _

"_That's okay." Abigail tells him._

"_So, Doctor, where this time?" Kazran asks him._

"_Pick a Christmas Eve. I've got them all right here." The Doctor tells them._

"_Might I make a request?" Abigail asks._

"_Of course." The Doctor tells her._

"_This one." Abigail picks out. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Inside, the family are preparing for Christmas. Abigail stands outside the door, whilst the Doctor and Kazran are a little way off. "Thank you, darling." Eric says from inside. _

"_Who are they?" Kazran asks the Doctor. _

"_Her family. The lady's her sister. I met her once, when she was older." The Doctor tells him. _

"_Abigail's crying." Kazran comments. _

"_Yes." The Doctor agrees. _

"_When girls are crying, are you supposed to talk to them?" Kazran asks him._

"_I have absolutely no idea. Frost always gives me mixed signals when I do." The Doctor tells him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Okay I'm sorry." The Doctor apologises as I kept hitting him getting our little girl giggling up a storm.

"Good. Now continue with the story." I tell him.

"_Okay well Kazran goes over to Abigail. And Abigail says to Kazran_…" the Doctor continues with the story.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_My sister's family. They're so happy." _

"_They look very poor." The Doctor comments. _

"_They are very poor. Doesn't mean you can't be happy." Abigail argues. _

"_Close the curtains." Eric says and their view is shut off. _

"_And then why aren't you?" Kazran asks her._

"_Because this is the life I can never have." Abigail tells him. _

"_Why not?" Kazran asks her and she squeezes his hand._

"_I think you're blushing again." Abigail comments and the Doctor opens the curtains from the inside. _

"_Come in." the Doctor tells them. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_The Doctor tries a card trick on the youngest boy. "Pick a card. Any card at all." The Doctor tells him._

"_Every Christmas Eve? I don't understand." Isabelle says to Abigail._

"_I'm not sure I do." Abigail tells her._

"_You memorise the card, you put it back in the deck. Don't let me see it." The Doctor tells him._

"_Is this what it looked like last year?" Eric asks._

"_It doesn't have to be exactly the same." Isabelle tells him._

"_I'm starting again. Come on, Kazran, we're starting again." Eric says._

"_That's Sardick's boy, isn't it?" Isabella asks her._

"_He's not like his father." Abigail argues._

"_His father treats everyone like cattle. One day that boy will do the same." Isabella tells her. _

"_No. He's different." Abigail argues._

"_The three of clubs." The Doctor guesses._

"_No." Ben tells him._

"_You sure? Because I'm very good at card tricks." The Doctor says. _

"_It wasn't the three of clubs." Ben tells him._

"_Well, of course it wasn't, because it was the seven of diamonds." The Doctor says._

"_No." Ben says._

"_Oi, stop it, you're doing it wrong." The Doctor mock scolds him._

"_I see him around the town sometimes. Never any friends." Isabella comments. _

"_He's got me." Abigail defends him._

"_All those Christmas Eves, you never once came to see us." Isabella tells her making Abigail feel guilty. _

"_I'm here now." Abigail tells her. _

"_Then stay. Stay for tomorrow. Have Christmas dinner with us." Isabella pleads with her. _

"_I can't." Abigail tells her. _

"_Well, then. Tomorrow's Christmas dinner is cancelled, as my sister refuses to attend." Isabella says._

"_Isabella" Abigail starts._

"_Instead, we'll have it tonight." Isabella finishes and they sit around the dinner table, crackers are pulled. _

"_Three, two, one, pull!" The Doctor cheers and Ben's has a playing card in it. _

"_How did you do that?" Ben asks him._

"_Your card, I believe." The Doctor says his ego getting higher, the card was the eight of hearts._

"_No." Ben tells him. _

"_Oh, shut up." The Doctor says his ego getting shattered and Kazran proposes a toast._

"_Er, Merry Christmas." Kazran says. _

"_Merry Christmas." Everyone joins in and under the table, Abigail and Kazran are holding hands._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Best Christmas Eve ever." Abigail says._

"_Ah. Till the next one." The Doctor tells her._

"_I look forward to it. Now I'd like to say good night to Kazran." Abigail tells the Doctor._

"_Of course, yes. Well, on you go. Oh. Oh. Yes. Right. Sorry. I'll, er, I'll go, then. Good night. (to Kazran) Good luck. Night. Good night." The Doctor stutters and he backs into another cryochamber. "Sorry." Kazran goes after him. _

"_Doctor. I, er, I think she's going to kiss me." Kazran tells him._

"_Yeah, I think you're right." The Doctor agrees._

"_I've never kissed anyone before. What do I do?" Kazran asks him. Worst mistake ever. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Hey!" the Doctor shouts in protest upsetting Angel and he tries to calm her down. Thankfully he does and continues his story.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV:**

"_Well, try and be all nervous and rubbish and a bit shaky." The Doctor tells him._

"_Why?" Kazran asks him._

"_Because you're going to be like that anyway. Might as well make it part of the plan, then it'll feel on purpose. Off you go, then." The Doctor tells him._

"_What, now? I kiss her now?" Kazran asks._

"_Kazran, trust me. It's this or go to your room and design a new kind of screwdriver. Don't make my mistakes. Now, go." The Doctor tells him reminded of his first chance to kiss his now wife Frost. Kazran returns to Abigail, who pulls him to her and kisses him._ In the future, Sardick looks at pictures of them both in front of the Statue of Liberty, Uluru Sydney Opera House, Empire State Building, Eiffel Tower. One says California 1952 on the back. The three are in front of the Hollywood sign.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_A party is going on out of sight. Kazran comes to find his love, who is alone by the swimming pool. "Abigail, are you coming back? The Doctor is going to do a duet with Frank. Abigail? What's wrong?" Kazran asks her._

"_I have something to tell you." Abigail tells him._

"_A bad thing?" Kazran asks her._

"_A very bad thing." Abigail says._

"_What is it?" Kazran asks her._

"_The truth." Abigail tells him and the Doctor appears from behind a tree as Abigail and Kazran are kissing. His has lipstick on his face. _

"_Guys, we've really got to go quite quickly. I just accidentally got engaged to Marilyn Monroe. And Frost is not going to be happy about this. How do you keep going like that? Do you breathe out your ears? Hello? Sorry. Hello? Guys, she's phoned a chapel. There's a car outside. This is happening now." The Doctor tells them. _

"_Yoo-hoo!" Marilyn calls._

"_Yoo-hoo. Right. Fine. Thank you. I'll just go and get married then, shall I? Oh I can't do it. I know Marilyn? Get your coat!" the Doctor tells her and the Doctor leaves. Kazran and Abigail end their kiss. _

"_What are we going to do?" Kazran asks her._

"_There is nothing to be done." Abigail tells him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Good night, Abigail." Kazran says his goodbyes._

"_Good night, Kazran." Abigail says her goodbyes and Kazran seals Abigail in her cryochamber._

"_There we go. Another day, another Christmas Eve. I'll see you in a minute, eh? I mean, a year." The Doctor says._

"_Doctor? Listen, why don't we leave it?" Kazran asks him. _

"_Sorry, leave what?" the Doctor asks him._

"_Oh, you know, this. Every Christmas Eve. It's getting a bit old." Kazran tells him._

"_Old?" the Doctor asks._

"_Well, Christmas is for kids, isn't it? I've got some work with my dad now. I'm going to focus on that. Get that cloud belt under control." Kazran tells him._

"_Sorry, I didn't realise I was boring you." The Doctor says._

"_Not your fault. Times change." Kazran says._

"_Not as much as I'd hoped. Kazran. I'll be needing a new one, anyway. What the hell." The Doctor says and he gives Kazran his half a screwdriver. "Merry Christmas. And if you ever need me, just activate it. I'll hear you." _

"_I won't need you." Kazran tells him._

"_What's happened? What are you not telling me? What about Abigail?" the Doctor asks him._

"_I know where to find her." Kazran argues. _

"_Yeah." The Doctor mutters and the counter on the cryochamber is down to 000 001. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Sardick looks around. His father's portrait is back. _Meanwhile, in the past, the Wurlitzer is ready. "Another Christmas Eve, Kazran. But a very special one. It's complete. Look at it. Sound waves. As simple as that. We can control the clouds, the fog, the fish." Elliot tells his son. _

"_Why do we want to control the fish?" Kazran asks his father. _

"_People are cattle. If you want to control cattle, you need to control their predators. What's the face for? Look what I'm giving you. The sky, and everything beneath it. Only you and I can control this. This planet is ours." Elliot tells him._

"_Excuse me, Father." Kazran excuses himself and he returns to his room and takes the screwdriver from his desk drawer. The Doctor is standing outside the window. Kazran draws the curtains on him and puts the screwdriver back. _Time passes and old Sardick takes it out again. Shortly after, the telephone rings. Sardick answers it.

"Yes, what? Oh, Mister President, we've been through this. It's not going to crash on my house, so what's it got to do with me? Yes, I know. four thousand and three. As a very old friend of mine once took a very long time to explain, life isn't fair." Sardick tells him and a hologram of Amy appears.

"Hello." Amy greets.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sardick asks her.

"You didn't think this was over, did you? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present." Amy tells him.

"A ghost? Dressed like that?" Sardick asks her and Amy is replaced by Rory.

"Eyes off the skirt." Rory warns him and Amy pushes him out of the way.

"You turned into a Roman." Sardick comments.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do that. I also do this." Amy tells him.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Sardick asks.

"Silent night, holy night." Voices sing.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_All is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, Holy infant so tender and mild. Christ the Saviour is born. Christ the Saviour is born." People sing. _

"_They're holograms. Projections, like me." Amy tells him._

"_Who are they?" Sardick asks her._

"_The people on the ship up there. The ones that you're going to let die tonight." Amy tells him. _

"_Why are they singing?" Sardick asks her._

"_For their lives. Which one's Abigail? The Doctor told me." Amy tells him._

"_Did he now?" Sardick says._

"_AH, he doesn't hold back. You know the Doctor." Amy says._

"_How do I? I never met him before tonight. Now I seem to have known him all my life. How? Why?" Sardick asks her._

"_You're the only person who can let that ship land. He was trying to turn you into a nicer person. And he was trying to do it nicely." Amy tells him. _

"_He's changed my past, my whole life." Sardick argues. _

"_Time can be rewritten." Amy tells him._

"_You tell the Doctor. Tell him from me, people can't." Sardick argues and he walks through the holograms, which vanish, to a particular cryochamber. _

"_That's Abigail?" Amy asks._

"_I would never have known her if the Doctor hadn't changed the course of my whole life to suit himself." Sardick snaps._

"_Well, that's good, isn't it?" Amy asks._

"_No." Sardick answers. _

"_Why is she still in there? You could let her out any time." Amy tells him._

"_Oh, yes. Any time at all. Any time I choose." Sardick says._

"_Then why don't you?" Amy asks him._

"_This is what the Doctor did to me. Abigail was ill when she went into the ice. On the point of death. I suppose the rest in the ice helped her. But she's used up her time. All those Christmas Eves with me. I could release her any time I want, and she would live a single day. So tell me, Ghost of Christmas Present, how do I choose which day?" Sardick tells her._

"_I'm sorry. I really am. I'm very, very sorry. But you know what? She's got more time left than I have. More than anyone on this ship." Amy retorts._

"_Good." Sardick snaps._

"_Rory, widen the beam." Amy orders._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_How did I get here?" Sardick asks as he appeared on the starliner. _

"_You didn't. It's your turn to be the hologram. Since you're going to let a lot of people die, I thought you might like to see where it's all going to happen." Amy tells him._

"_The singing. What is it? I don't understand." Sardick asks._

"_It's the Doctor's idea. The harmonies resonate in the ice crystals, that's why the fish like it. He thought maybe it would stabilise the ship. But it isn't working. It's not powerful enough." Rory tells him._

"_Why are they still singing, then?" Sardick asks. _

"_Because we haven't told them. Sir, I understand you have a machine that controls this cloud layer. If you can release us from it, we still have time to make a landing. Nobody has to die." The Captain tells him._

"_Everybody has to die." Sardick snaps._

"_Not tonight." Amy argues._

"_Tonight's as good as any other. How do you choose?" Sardick asks._

"_Doctor?" Amy asks. _

"_Yeah?" the Doctor asks. _

"_Are you hearing this?" Amy asks._

"_I can hear." The Doctor tells her._

"_He's here? Where is he? Doctor?" Sardick asks. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Doctor!" Sardick shouts. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't realise." The Doctor apologises._

"_All my life, I've been called heartless. My other life, my real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me." Sardick says angrily at him. _

"_Better a broken heart than no heart at all." The Doctor tells him. _

"_Oh, try it. You try it. Why are you here?" Sardick asks him._

"_Because I'm not finished with you yet. You've seen the past, the present, and now you need to see the future." The Doctor tells him._

"_Fine. Do it. Show me. I'll die cold, alone and afraid. Of course I will. We all do. What difference does showing me make? Do you know why I'm going to let those people die? It's not a plan. I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care. I'm not like you. I don't even want to be like you. I don't and never, ever will care." Sardick says to him._

"_And I don't believe that." The Doctor tells him._

"_Then show me the future. Prove me wrong." Sardick argues._

"_I am showing it to you. I'm showing it to you right now. So what do you think? Is this who you want to become, Kazran?" the Doctor asks and Sardick turns around to see little boy Kazran standing there in his dressing gown._

"_Dad?" Kazran asks and Sardick is about to hit his younger self when he remembers. _

"_This planet is ours." Elliot tells him. And the time he nearly hit Benjamin's son, and kissed Abigail and put her back to live for ever. He cries. Kazran cries. They hug each other. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's okay, don't be frightened. I'm, I'm so, so, so…" Sardick apologises. _

"_Kazran. We don't have much time." The Doctor tells him._

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Hello? Hello? Ah, hello, everyone. Prepare to lock on to my signal." The Doctor says on a view screen._

"_Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asks._

"_I just saved Christmas. Don't go away." The Doctor tells her. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

_Sardick is at the controls of his father's mighty Wurlitzer. "We good to go, then?" the Doctor asks him. _

"_The controls, they won't respond." Sardick informs him._

"_Of course they will. They're isomorphic. They're tuned to your brainwaves. They'll only respond to you." The Doctor argues._

"_They won't respond." Sardick tells him._

"_That doesn't make sense. That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't? Oh. Oh, of course. Stupid, stupid Doctor." The Doctor says._

"_What's wrong? Tell me, what is it?" Sardick asks._

"_It's you. It's you. I've changed you too much. The machine doesn't recognise you." The Doctor Says._

"_But my father programmed it." Sardick argues._

"_No, your father would never have programmed it for the man you are now." The Doctor tells him. _

"_Then what do we do?" Sardick asks him. _

"_Er, er, I don't know. I don't know." The Doctor says not having a clue what to do. _

"_There must be something." Kazran argues._

"_This. You can use this. I kept it, see?" Sardick says._

"_What, half a screwdriver? With the other half up in the sky in a big old shark, right in the heart of the cloud layer. If we use your aerial to boost the signal, set up a resonation pattern between the two halves. Ooo, come on, that would work. My screwdriver, coolest bit of kit on this planet. Coolest two bits. It could do it." The Doctor rambles._

"_Do what?" Sardick asks._

"_Well, my screwdriver is still trying to repair. It's signalling itself. We use the signal, but we send something else." The Doctor tells him._

"_Send what?" Kazran asks. _

"_Well, what? What?" Sardick asks. _

"_I'm sorry, Kazran. I truly am." The Doctor tells him._

"_I don't understand." Sardick says._

"_We need to transmit something into the cloud belt. Something we know works. We need her to sing." The Doctor tells him. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"_Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals. It calmed the shark. It will calm the sky, too." The Doctor reasons._

"_Could you do it? Could you do this? Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?" Sardick asks him knowing about Frost. _

"_Christmas. Christmas Day. Look at you. You're so old now. I think you waited a bit too long, didn't you?" Abigail asks._

"_I'm sorry." Sardick apologises._

"_Hoarding my days, like an old misery." Abigail comments._

"_But if you leave the ice now…" Sardick tries arguing._

"_We've had so many Christmas Eves, Kazran. I think it's time for Christmas Day." Abigail tells him._

"_Yes." Sardick agrees and the Doctor has hooked up the screwdriver to the beam transmitter in the dome, and Abigail is using it as a microphone. _

"_When you're alone, silence is all you know." Abigail sings._

"_Well? Well?" Sardick asks. _

"_Well, the singing resonates in the crystals. It's feeding back and forth between the two halves of the screwdriver. Now, one song, filling the sky. The crystals will align and I'll feed in a controlled phase loop, and the clouds will unlock." The Doctor tells him._

"_What does that mean, unlock? What happens when a cloud unlocks?" Kazran asks._

"_Something that hasn't happened in this town for a very long time now." The Doctor comments._

"_When you're alone, silence is all you see. When you're alone, silence is all you'll be." Abigail sings. "Give me your hand and come to me." And it begins to snow. "When you are here, music is all around. When you are near, music is all around. Open your eyes, don't make a sound." She sings and the shark glides overhead._

"_Hello, my old friend." Sardick comments._

"_Let in the shadow." Abigail sings._

"_Let's go." The Doctor says and young Kazran goes into the TARDIS. _

"_Let in the shadow, let in the light of your bright shadow. Let in the shadow, let in the shadow." Abigail sings and the Doctor goes into the TARDIS and it dematerialises, leaving a clear square in inch or so of fresh snow. "Let in the light of your bright shadow." Later, the Doctor is rubbing noses with a snowman. _

"_You know, that could almost be mistaken for a real person. The snowman isn't bad, either." Amy says to him._

"_Ah, yes, you two. About time. Why are you dressed like that?" the Doctor asks them._

"_Er, kind of lost our luggage. Kind of crash landed?" Rory asks._

"_Yeah, but why are you dressed like that at all?" the Doctor asks._

"_Yeah, they really love their snowmen around here, don't they? I've counted about twenty." Amy says._

"_Yeah, I've been busy." The Doctor says._

"_Yeah. Yeah, you have. Thank you." Amy says. _

"_Pleasure. Right, come on then, let's go." The Doctor says._

"_Got any more honeymoon ideas?" Rory asks._

"_Well, there's a moon that's made of actual honey. Well, not actual honey, and it's not actually a moon, and technically it's alive, and a bit carnivorous, but there are some lovely views." The Doctor says._

"_Yeah. Great. Thanks." Rory says and goes inside the TARDIS._

"_Are you, are you okay?" Amy asks the Doctor._

"_Of course I'm okay. You?" the Doctor asks her._

"_Of course. It'll be their last day together, won't it?" Amy asks._

"_Everything has got to end sometime, otherwise nothing would ever get started." The Doctor argues.  
"Where are they? Kazran and Abigail." Amy asks._

"_Off on a little trip, I should think." The Doctor answers._

"_Where?" Amy asks. _

"_Christmas." The Doctor answers._

"_Christmas?" Amy asks._

"_Yeah, Christmas." The Doctor says and Amy joins Rory in the TARDIS._

"_Halfway out of the dark." The Doctor mutters and Sardick and Abigail fly past in their carriage pulled by the shark. _

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"And that is when Mummy had you our little Angel." The Doctor says quietly as she had finally fallen asleep.


	16. The Death of The Doctor

**The Death of The Doctor &amp; Frost**

**3****RD**** POV: **

"Rani? Clyde?" Sarah Jane calls out.

"Where is everyone?" Jo asks.

"I think there's something wrong." Sarah Jane tells her.

"Wrong? As in you mean just like the old days sort of wrong?" Jo asks her.

"Exactly like the old days." Sarah Jane tells her.

"Groovy." Jo says.

"Yes." Sarah Jane agrees and further along, Santiago, Rani and Clyde get out of the shaft.

"We've got to get out of here, okay?" Clyde tells them.

"There you are." Sarah Jane says going over to them.

"Sarah Jane, it's the Shansheeth. They're lying through their beaks. They want you and Jo. This whole thing's a trap." Clyde tells them.

"I knew it." Sarah Jane gasps.

"Hold on. If they're lying, that means the Doctor's still alive. Yes!" Jo celebrates.

"Of course I'm still alive, Jo. I thought that was obvious. Catch up." Clyde says but yet not in his voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Jo asks him.

"Clyde, is that you?" Sarah Jane asks him.

"Course it's not. It's me. I'm using Clyde as a receiver. Frost has keyed into his residual artron energy so I can organise a very complicated biological swap across ten thousand light years. Hold on." Clyde says but still not his voice and he gets a big dose of artron energy, and it looks like it hurts. "That wasn't me. That wasn't me speaking. I'm getting. That's not my hand, because my hand's not white." Clyde says and more energy, and Clyde is completely replaced by a tall thin floppy-fringed lunatic, also known as the Eleventh Doctor.

"Sorry, Clyde, but this space is taken. Good. So, gosh. That was different. Hello, everyone." The Doctor greets.

"Who are you? Where's Clyde?" Rani asks him.

"Come on, Rani, use your brain. Clyde and I swapped places. I'm where he was, he's where I was. Which means, right now, ooo, he's in a lot of trouble." The Doctor says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor and Clyde had just swapped leaving me with a baby Angel in my arms and Clyde confused as to what had happened. "Clyde I need you to calm down." I tell him as we were on another planet.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV: **

"You bring him back, whoever you are." Rani threatens the Doctor.

"No, no, no. Rani, don't you see? It's you, isn't it? You've done it again." Sarah Jane says.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." The Doctor greets.

"Doctor." Sarah Jane gushes.

"That's the Doctor?" Rani asks.

"What Doctor? The Doctor? My Doctor?" Jo asks looking shocked.

"Yeah, well, he can change his face." Sarah Jane tells her.

"I know, but into a baby's?" Jo questions.

"Oi. Imagine it from my point of view. Last time I saw you, Jo Grant, you were, what, 21, 22? It's like someone baked you. Everyone. Meanwhile I've left Frost and Angel with Clyde." The Doctor says and the vultures approach. "Ah, yes. The Claw Shansheeth of the 15th Funeral Fleet. I've been looking for you. Have you been telling people I'm dead?" he asks them.

"I apologise. The death notice was released a little too soon. Though I can rectify this, immediately." Shansheeth tells him and the Doctor is transfixed by red energy from the lead Shansheeth's claw. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Doctor. Rest in peace. With your wife."

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

Clyde was looking at the device I had made with a little help from the Doctor as in keeping Angel company. "Sounds like a countdown." Clyde comments and then he vanishes.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV: **

Clyde appears replaces the Doctor. The Shansheen stop their attack in astonishment. "But I was on a planet. With Frost and a baby." Clyde says confused.

"Never mind that. Run!" Sarah Jane tells them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor appears back and starts messing with the device. "Doctor don't you dare." I tell him.

"Come on, come on." He mutters.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****RD**** POV: **

"Faster." Sarah Jane says.

"Come along, Smith." The Doctor tells her. "In, in, in." he tells them and everyone runs into the dormitory.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Karim asks and the Doctor enters the room.

"Sorry, I was slamming it." The Doctor says to her.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Right. Now we need to lock it. Come on, use the sonic lipstick." The Doctor tells Sarah Jane.

"Haven't you got the screwdriver?" She asks him.

"They took it." He retorts.

"They do sonic lipsticks now." Jo says astonished.

"We're running out of time. I need you, Sarah, and you, Jo." The Doctor tells them.

"Need us for what?" Jo asks and the Doctor takes their hands.

"Remember the old days when we'd go zooming off to faraway worlds?" the Doctor asks and the three are replaced by Clyde.

"I'm getting spacesick." Clyde comments.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"No, no, no, no. Let's get you working properly. Stop." The Doctor says.

"Stop messing with it." I scold him and Angel reaches out for him. "No Angel Daddy's meaning naughty." I tell her.

"Where are we?" Sarah Jane asks.

"The Wasteland of the Crimson Heart. Planet Earth's that way." I tell her and she seems to have finally seen me and gushes at Angel.

"Bit of a long walk. Sonic, please." the Doctor says.

"It's so many years since I was on another planet." Jo says.

"Me too." Sarah Jane agrees. "What's her name?" she asks and Jo looks at us.

"Wait who are you? Jo asks.

"Jo it has been some time." I tell her holding an ice cover hand and she smiles at me hugging at the small reunion. "Meet our daughter Angel." I tell them.

"Isn't she a little young because the last time I saw you, you had a little boy with you where is he?" Sarah Jane asks me.

"Oh that's our son Reaper he's off with a friend." The Doctor adds into the conversation.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor and Sarah Jane are working on the device while I keep Angel from crying without her dad, such a Daddy's girl. "There, and there." The Doctor tells Sarah Jane.

"Did it hurt? I mean, the regeneration. That last body of yours, was he okay in the end?" Sarah Jane asks him she knew about my situation.

"It always hurts. And there." The Doctor says.

"So how did you end up in this place?" Sarah Jane asks him.

"The Shansheeth lured me. A mighty old battlefield, just begging to be explored. Frost was against it. Because I'm travelling with Amy now. And Rory. They got married. I dropped them off at a honeymoon planet, which isn't what you'd think. It's not a planet for a honeymoon, it's a planet on a honeymoon. It married an asteroid. Then they nicked the Tardis. The Shansheeth, not Amy and er. Fortunately, I had all this wreckage to build a space swapping doo-dah thingummy wotsit." The Doctor rambles.

"So, you've a married couple in the Tardis." Jo comments.

"Mister and Mrs Pond." I tell her.

"I only left you because I got married. Did you think I was stupid?" Jo asks the Doctor.

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asks her.

"I was a bit dumb. Still am, I suppose." Jo argues.

"Now what in the world would make you think that, ever, ever, ever?" the Doctor asks her.

"We'd been travelling down the Amazon for months, and we reached a village in Cristalino, and it was the only place in thousands of miles that had a telephone, so I called you. I just wanted to say hello. And they told me that you'd left, left UNIT, never came back. So I waited and waited, because you said you'd see me again. You did, I asked you and you said yes. You promised. So I thought, one day, I'd hear that sound, Deep in the jungle, I'd hear that funny wheezing noise, and a big blue box right in the middle of the rainforest. You see, he wouldn't just leave. Not forever. Not me. I've waited my whole silly life." Jo tells him.

"But you're an idiot." I tell her.

"Well, there we have it." Jo says.

"No, but don't you see? How could we ever find you? You've spent the past forty years living in huts, climbing up trees, tearing down barricades. You've done everything from flying kites on Kilimanjaro to sailing down the Yangtze in a tea chest. Not even the Tardis could pin you down." I tell her.

"Hold on. I did sail down the Yangtze in a tea chest. How did you know?" Jo asks.

"And that family. All seven kids, twelve grandchildren, thirteenth on his way. He's dyslexic but that'll be fine. Great swimmer." The Doctor tells her.

"So you've been watching me all this time?" Jo asks.

"No. Because you're right, I don't look back. I can't. But the last time I was dying, I looked back on all of you. Every single one. And I was so proud." The Doctor tells her.

"It really is you, isn't it?" Jo asks.

"Hello." The Doctor greets.

"Sorry, but we've got that lot back at home with the Shansheeth." Sarah Jane interrupts.

"Yes, yes. And I still need you, Jo. Now, that bag of yours, I can smell blackcurrant. Is it buchu oil?" the Doctor asks her.

"Hand-picked in Mozambique." Jo adds.

"Oh, perfect. These circuits need connectivity. Wonderful. Little tiddly drop. That's it. What a team." I tell them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"There. That should work. Intergalactic molecular streaming, with just a hint of blackcurrant." The Doctor says.

"But what'll happen to Clyde?" Sarah Jane asks.

"No, no, no, I've fixed it. All I needed was you two. Oil and sonic. Now we can go back and Clyde can stay where he is. Hold tight." The Doctor tells them.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Get us out of here. Doctor!" we hear Clyde shout out as we arrive.

"Then again, maybe leaving Clyde in the same place wasn't such a good idea." The Doctor mutters.

"Look out, stand back." Sarah Jane warns and sonicks off the grill.

"Ah! Ventilation shafts. That takes me back. Or even forwards." The Doctor says taking Angel as she crawled under the Doctor.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Hurry up. We're getting boiled alive." Clyde shouts.

"Hold on. We're coming." The Doctor tells him.

"Don't worry, Santiago, I'm here. You go first. You've got the sonic lipstick." Jo says and I hear Sarah Jane shout something.  
"Jo? Sarah?" I asks but I couldn't do anything about it.

"They're roasting us." Clyde shouts.

"Let us out!" Rani shouts.

"Sarah. Argh!" the Doctor groans. "And release." He says.

"Blimey. You really have changed faces, haven't you? I couldn't see you before, I was too busy swapping." Clyde says.

"Oi, we're still cooking back here." Rani reminds him.

"Where's my gran?" I guess was Santiago asks us.

"Right, yes, sorry, she's in danger, so, we'd better er. Can't turn round." The Doctor says and Angel turns around slowly falling slightly and the Doctor helps her up.

"You'll have to shuffle backwards." Clyde tells him.

"Oh, yes, okay. Thank you, Clyde." The Doctor says.

"Even your eyes are different. It's weird, cos I thought the eyes would stay the same. Can you change colour or are you always white?" Clyde asks him.

"We could be anything." I tell him.

"And is there a limit? How many times can you change?" Clyde asks.

"Five hundred and seven." The Doctor lies.

"13." I correct. (A/N: Just to warn you I think I'm right as you see 11 Doctor, 12 regenerations and the War Doctor.)

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We get out of the shaft the Doctor holding Angel and the hum of the Memory Weave can be heard. "They've started." I state.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"They've sealed it off. Jo, Sarah, can you hear me?" the Doctor asks.

"They want the key. They've got the Tardis, and a Memory Weave." Sarah Jane tells us.

"Too late. Full activation." Karim tells us.

"Concentrate. Think of the key." Shansheen says.

"Try to find a way in." the Doctor tells them.

"There's nothing. We need a bulldozer." Santiago comments.

"I've got the original here. You can have it if you let them go." The Doctor tells Karm. Clyde tries hitting the steel doors with a fire extinguisher.

"It's not shifting." Clyde groans. "What do we do, Doctor? What do we do?" he asks.

"Because the Shansheeth are making them remember." I tell him.

"I know." Clyde says.

"Then don't you see?" I asks him.

"I don't see anything." Clyde retorts.

"We do the same. Opening comms. Sarah, Jo, can you hear me?" I asks them. The Doctor getting the idea hands me Angel and speaks into the comms.

"The key, it's almost ready." Sarah Jane says.

"Listen to me, both of you. I want you to remember." The Doctor tells them.

"We are doing. That's the trouble." Jo argues and the Groske goes to the control unit.

"No, no, no, no. I want you to remember everything. Every single day with me. Every single second." The Doctor tells them.

"What's he doing?" Karim asks.

"Because your memories are more powerful than anything else on this planet. Just think of it. Remember it. But properly. Properly. Give the Memory Weave everything. Every planet, every face, every madman, every loss, every sunset, every scent, every terror, every joy, every Doctor. Every me." The Doctor tells them.

"I remember." Sarah Jane smiles remembering all her past adventures with the Doctor.  
"No!" Karim shouts.

"Memory Weave overloading." Computer informs.

"I remember." Jo says remembering her past adventures.

"We need that key. What is happening?" Karim asks. "What's happening?"

"Initial target lost." Computer informs.

"The device is overloading. Too many memories. Too many." Shansheen says.

"Reverse it. Bring that key back." Karim exclaims.

"Come on, all of you. Tell them, tell them." I tell them.

"Think of us, Sarah Jane. Remember Maria and her dad, and all the stuff we did, like the Gorgon." Clyde says.

"And the clowns, and the zodiac. And the Mona Lisa." Rani adds.

"All of it. All of it." Sarah Jane smiles.

"Just think, Gran. All the countries you've been to." Santiago add in.

"Every country in the world." Jo smiles.

"Weave starting to self-destruct." Computer informs and Sarah Jane gets free.

"It's blown a circuit." Sarah Jane states.

"I can't get out." Jo says.

"I've got you." Sarah Jane tells her.

"Now we're in trouble. The Weave's going to blow up and we can't get them out." The Doctor says.

"What?" Rani asks.

"Can't escape." I tell them.

"We've drained it. Doctor? Doctor, I can't get out." Sarah Jane says.

"I can't open it. Neither can Frost." The Doctor says, I didn't have my screwdriver either.

"No sonic screwdrivers." Sarah Jane mutters.

"There inside the Tardis." I add.

"And we can't get in, because guess what? We stopped ourselves getting the key. Oh, that was clever." Sarah Jane groans at the unfair situation.

"I just want to say, I'm so glad I saw you again. I waited all this time, and it was worth it. Every second. Funny thing is though, your funeral turns out to be ours instead." Jo says.

"My funeral?" the Doctor mutters.

"Doctor, all of you, you'll look after Luke for me, please." Sarah Jane says.

"No, no, no, no, but listen. My funeral. Don't you see? It's my funeral." The Doctor tells them.

"With a lead-lined coffin!" they shout together.

"How much time have they got?" the Doctor ask.

"Big bang, ten seconds." I tell him.

"Come on." The Doctor says dragging me with him holding Angel.

"Ten…Nine…" Groske counts.

"Total destruction imminent." Computer informs.

"Seven…six…"

"Hurry up, Gran." Santiago prays.

"Five…four…three…two…" and KaBOOM! The fireball blows the doors off.

"What do you mean, the Mona Lisa?" the Doctor asks as if he had just heard it.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We go inside the chapel the Doctor was hiding Angels 'innocent' eyes as he had and I agreed as anything organic has been incinerated. "Smells like roast chicken." Groske comments.

"Now then. Smith and Jones." The Doctor says and I open the coffin lid to them giggling like schoolgirls. "The coffin was the trap. The coffin was the solution. That's so neat, I could write a thesis. Come on then, you two. Out you get." He says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We were in the TARDIS and I helped the Doctor fly as over protective father wouldn't leave Angel's side as she was being held by Sarah Jane. "Whoa. It's Bannerman Road. It's like everything moved. I'm never getting used to that." Clyde says.

"Mister Smith, you're in big trouble. Those Shansheeth were bad." Rani scolds the computer.

"It transpires that you encountered a rogue element, and the Wide Wing of the High Shansheeth Nest sends apologies." Mr Smith informs her.

"No way. On top of everything else, you've got a talking computer? That is it. I'm giving up." Santiago says.

**\- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Still the same old Tardis. It doesn't matter what's changed, it still smells the same. No. I've got to say goodbye, or else I'd stay with you forever. Besides, I probably couldn't keep up any more. Get you into trouble with the Time Lords." Jo says.

"Hmm. Yeah, I'd probably better go. You know me, stuff to do." The Doctor says.

"It's daft, though, because we were both saying, we had this theory that if you ever died, we'd feel it, somehow we'd just know. But that's just silly, isn't it?" Sarah Jane asks him.

"I don't know. Maybe not. Because between you and me, if that day ever comes. I think the whole universe might just shiver." The Doctor says and then he gives a start, and they all laugh. Well not all Angel got spooked and started crying and as the Doctor was so protective of her he took her from Sarah Jane and started to sooth her. Soon Jo and Sarah Jane leave and so do we well I do as Angel happily kept the Doctor's attention.

_Okay everyone this is the last one of Never Giving Up. So I will so be starting the next one called Family Moments. _


End file.
